


Uchiha Madara~Knight in Scarlet Armor

by Shadowbender16



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drama, F/M, Izuna Uchiha, Madara Uchiha - Freeform, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbender16/pseuds/Shadowbender16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing her older brother and suffering physical and mental abuse by her adoptive parents, Akane is being pressured into quitting her job at the medical clinic; her only escape from the horrors at home. Just when she thought she was trapped in this hell hole forever, her “knight in shining armor” swoops down to rescue her. Akane begins to question her purpose in life, and as the truth about her past begins to unravel she’s left with a decision that could change things forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uchiha Madara~Knight in Scarlet Armor #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration story written with xGuiltyXGigglesx03 over on Fanfiction.net.

Claws of victory sunk into his pale skin, rushing through every vein in his body like electricity. With victory came arrogance and pride, all of which were common factors for an average Uchiha; however, Uchiha Madara was anything but average. He was a genius, a god in human form. A single look into his menacing eyes had even the toughest men cowering in fear. Unfortunately, he had somehow managed to lose concentration, allowing his thoughts to wander in the middle of battle; a foolish mistake on his part. He was also upset that he had made his second in command stay home, especially when dealing with a clan like the Senju. He simply couldn't believe that he'd allowed himself to be so open, and to _him._ Clutching his injured abdomen, Madara moved with staggering steps, leaning against trees for support. He guided himself through the forest back towards the Uchiha compound.

"Madara-sama!" Tired eyes turned towards the source of his name being called. _Sadaharu.  
_ “Sir, you’re bleeding heavily. We’re going to have to stop at a nearby village. There’s no way you’ll make it back in this state.” The news angered the young leader, but it could not be helped. Licking his dry lips, he proceeded to ask the man his questions.

“Sadaharu.” His voice sounded weak, enough that if Sadaharu hadn’t been standing as close as he was it could have went to deaf ears.

“Yes sir?” The sound of ripping fabric could be heard, and Madara had only then noticed that Sadaharu had been gradually ripping off strands of his own clothes to apply pressure and wrap up his wound.

“Where are the others? Katai and Kazuhiko,” Madara inquired. Sadaharu hadn’t said anything for a while and lowered his head in defeat. In the end, they hadn’t been as victorious as they had once thought.

“They’re dead sir...” Snapping his head up in anger, the young leader forced himself to his feet once again, eyes flaring with the sharingan.

“Sir! You can not move! Please stay still...” But the male’s warning went unheard. All Madara could hear were the cries of his fallen men and the snickers of the Senju; the damn Senju who were currently making his life very difficult. Sadaharu quickly made his way towards his leader’s side, grabbing onto his arm in order to take on most of his weight.

Madara scoffed, unhappy with the fact he needed support. His abdomen burned , his head throbbed, his world spun, and yet he still had strength, enough to stay awake and alert. Letting his guard down was one mistake he wouldn’t repeat.

“You shouldn’t push yourself, Madara-sama,” Sadaharu stated, “You’re injured. If we don’t get you some help, you could bleed out. I know I’ve done all that I can here. We should get moving.”

“Tsk...” He turned his face. Giving in, “It can’t be helped.” Oh how it hurt; Uchiha Madara bloody and faint. It hurt his pride, but even though he was angry at himself for being so distracted, he knew when he needed help. He let Sadaharu lead the way.

  
  
  
  
“Look, Madara-sama. Up ahead,” Sadaharu sighed in relief.

“Good. I don’t know how much blood I have left to lose,” the Uchiha sighed, also relieved. Both men were tired by then. Using every last ounce of strength, Sadaharu pushed apart the main doors of the clinic. The few patients in the waiting area looked up in surprise. The young, mousy woman seated at the front desk furrowed her brow, stunned to see such a...gaudy pair.

“My captain, he was badly injured you see. He’s bleeding heavily. I did what I could, but he needs professional help. Please,” Sadaharu explained. The woman glanced over where Madara’s hand sat applying pressure to his wound.

“You could stare, or you could help,” he commented.

“Eh - hai,” she nodded, rushing away from the desk. “Follow me. Down this way.” Sadaharu guided Madara down the hall behind the ditsy woman who went by the name Sasada. Sadaharu himself was amazed with his leader’s stamina. How this man was able to keep himself conscious through all of this was amazing to him.

They stepped into the room.

“I’ll get someone,” she said, rushing out and around the corner.

“Nervous one,” Sadaharu chuckled slightly.

“What did you say? What type? Sasada, breathe...” A soft voice trailed through the hall.

“In here. He’s bleeding heavily,” She explained, guiding another young woman into the room.

“How heavily?”

“Enough that if you don’t do something he’ll probably die,” Sadaharu shrugged.

“Arigato, Sasada. I’ll take it from here.”

“Do you need anything before I head back, Akane?”

“I think I’ll be fine,” she said, shutting the door behind her. “It’d be best if he sat up there.” She pointed to the table. “And removing the armor and clothes would probably help too. It looks messy,” she instructed, casually walking over to wash her hands.

“Hai. Let me help, Madara-sama,” Sadaharu fussed, helping him strip. Madara climbed onto the table, sitting hunched over and in much pain. Gathering the needed tools in a small container, Akane faced the two, her gaze landing on the bare chested Madara. Something flickered behind her hazel eyes, but it soon faded.

“Can you heal him?” Sadaharu questioned, worried. Looking over her supplies, she moved to them, taking out a brown bottle.

“Of course, just I must ask you to stand back a little.” Sadaharu raised an eyebrow in curiosity but didn’t bother asking, and took a few steps back like she asked. Moving towards the injured man, Madara immediately took her wrist before she could even touch him.

“What is that?” He glared at her lightly, but even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t have been able to harm her. He was weakening greatly by the second, and she didn’t have time to explain everything.

“It’s just disinfectant...iodine. It helps kill germs and bacteria. Now if you don’t mind.. I’d like to save your life before you die.” Snatching her hand out of his grip, she poured the contents on his wound. Madara flinched, not expecting it to be cold.

“What’s wrong with Madara-sama’s skin! Why is it orange?” Sadaharu snapped, moving closer now to inspect what the medic had done to his leader. Madara groaned slightly at all the noise. Bringing Sadaharu along with him was another foolish mistake. The man over exaggerated about everything. He was quite the anxious fellow. If he had just allowed Izuna to come along he wouldn’t be in this predicament.

“Sir, please stand back. It’s just cleaning the wound. He’s your leader right? Why won’t you allow him to be healed?” Sadaharu moved closer gripping the collar of her kimono.

“How dare you! Do you know who we are?” Before either of the two could blink, Akane was released, much to her surprise, but when she turned towards the table her patient was nowhere in sight. A shiver ran down her spine as she watched the horrored look on Sadaharu’s face. If it wasn’t for the armor he wore she wouldn’t have been surprised if he had pissed himself. Hanging by his neck, Madara held him pressed against the wall, a murderous glare in his eyes.

“Sadaharu....Get. Out.” Releasing the man from his grip, Madara stumbled back. Luckily Akane was quickly there to hold him up as best she could. Sadaharu was out of the room before Madara could even get back on the table.

“Tsk...” Madara muttered under his breath in annoyance, allowing the medic to lift him onto the table again.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...” Holding up a hand in her face, Madara laid back on the table, ignoring the pain that surged through him.

“Shut up and just heal me...”

Blinking a few times,

“Hai.” She obeyed, getting back to work. After carefully cleaning the wound, she pressed cold hands against his skin, a faint green glow engulfing them. He took a sharp breath at the sensation.

“Ho? Medical nin-jutsu. How interesting. How...rare,” he eyed her. “You seem to be good at it too.”

After a minute or so, she pulled away, digging for something among the tools she collected. Leaning back, she concentrated on threading the needle between her fingers, sticking her tongue out slightly.

“You aren’t going to say anything, woman?”

“My apologies. You said, ‘shut up and just heal me.’ I was only doing as told,” she said bluntly, still focused on the needle.

“But yes, that was medical nin-jutsu. And I don’t usually boast, but I like to think I have a pretty good idea of what I’m doing. If you are curious, and before you lose it like your friend out there, all I’m about to do now is stitch up the wound. I took care of most of it, but having actual stitches will serve as backup in case it was to open again. You are a heavy bleeder indeed.” She started to work. Compared to what he had been feeling all along, the stitches were nothing.

“That should do it.” She pulled away again, dropping all of her tools in the bin. Madara glanced down at her handy work.

“Impressive. Is this where I thank you?” he cooed, raising an eyebrow.

“I should be thanking you. Had you not pried your partner's hands from my collar, I would have done so myself,” she spat, turning to wash her hands.”Hn, perhaps he should be thanking you.”

Lifting his brow even higher, he watched her, both amused and intrigued by her harsh tone and the icy look in her eyes.

“You may take a moment to rest here. I’ll go see if I can find you anything to wear. Your bloody garments aren’t too appealing at the moment, ne?” Pushing silky brown hair, deep brown like soil, behind her ears, she headed out and down the hall for a moment. For a while Madara observed the room, his eyes landing on all the tools and bottles of several different concoctions. He couldn’t even begin to think of what they could be used for. Excelling in everything else, Madara hadn’t practiced medical nin-jutsu for several reasons. He rarely needed to be healed much less given bandages. All the ‘wounds’ he got weren’t even worth calling ‘wounds’; simply scratches; however, there were several people within the Uchiha who could use a medic. Not to mention they were rare. If he could remember correctly, the Uchiha had about five medics to spread out across the whole compound. There was no time to teach people to heal, not when they were in and out of wars months at a time. They were lucky enough to have five. Clenching his fists in frustration, he threw his head back so it rested against the table behind him. The damn Senju had eight, and if he wasn’t mistaken _he_ also had skills within the medical department. Closing his eyes, he draped his arm over his face. Madara stared at the ceiling, the bright light from the lamp blinding him slightly.

As he heard the sound of the door opening again, he expected to see Sadaharu, but when the brunette came walking in again with a folded black shirt in hand, he allowed his head to fall back on the table. Akane peered at her male patient, and like before, a spark passed through her hazel eyes. the way he looked laying there, long hair fanned out around him. 

“Here... you can have this. It may be a bit small. We don’t usually have shinobi visiting us very often...” she stated, advancing closer. Her hand reached out to help Madara up into a sitting position before handing him the shirt. Akane watched him closely as he pulled the shirt over his head and chest, helping him slightly when he hissed lowly in discomfort from stretching out his arms to their full extent.

“What will be the charges for your hospitality?” Madara asked. She couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or serious. Akane peered up at him, questioning what the ‘right’ answer would be, but then figured that he’d probably be a reasonable man, and he wasn’t the most disrespectful shinobi she had ever treated.

“Don’t worry about it.” she stated, waving her hand nonchalantly as she started walking towards the door. With a single nod, the young leader followed after her, feeling much better than he had when coming in. However, he would have to stay a little bit longer to do as she said: not to ‘overexert’ himself. Opening the door, Sadaharu was leaning against the wall. He didn’t say a word, only glared at the brunette as if she was the devil. Akane, however, just ignored him.

“Come back if you need to be stitched again...” she stated. Madara grunted but nodded before turning towards his comrade as she started down the hall.

“Come on, Sadaharu. We’re leaving.” Dropping his glare completely, Sadaharu jumped, nodded, and quickly followed after his leader.

  
  
  
Akane made her way home not long after Madara and Sadaharu left. Fixing the strap of her bag, she held it close to her body as she made her way through the busy streets. This was always the hardest part of everyday; going home. Normally one would be relieved. Hot tea and a warm chair or bed sounded lovely, but Akane had something else waiting for her; a dark and painful past that would haunt her for the rest of her life, and the ones who put her in that hell. Her father tormented her emotionally and physically, and all her mother ever did was blame her and allow it to happen. Akane had an older brother, Kaname, but he passed years ago. He was the only one who knew, who saw the suffering in her eyes, but nothing he did could save her. The damage was done.

She became a medic to help others, especially those hurting like she did. She became a medic to escape home; burying herself in work and study and doing everything to improve, hoping that one day she would be known for her abilities.

A deep sigh escaped her lips when the house came into view. She hugged the bag tighter against her. Hopefully no one was around. If only she could just slip inside and scurry to her room. Coming up to the door, she slipped off her shoes and slowly stepped in. Akane didn’t even bother looking around as she walked in. The house was quiet and dark which gave her a bit of comfort. Normally when the lights were out and the house was silent her parents were already asleep. Slowly, she made her way towards the stairs, relieved that her feet had managed to move across the floor without making loud squeaking noises.

Making it to the stairs, she held her breath while taking the first step, trying to balance out her weight to make as less noise as possible. Heart pounding in her ears, she was tempted to just run up the stairs but was scared that someone would spot her. Akane licked her lips and let out a soft breath. Gripping onto the railing, she pulled herself up to the second step.

“Welcome home.... Aka-chan,” a deep, threatening voice sounded behind her. Akane could feel the blood drain from her face. Her fingers twitched while her palms began to sweat. Turning her head to the side, she cursed quietly to herself for not noticing him in the beginning. Of course it was too good to be true. She should have known he’d be waiting for her. Sitting in his signature arm chair, the one she had learned to hate over the years, was her father, the shape of his blue eyes identical to her own, fixed on her from across the room.

“G-Good evening... father...” He smiled at her, waving his hand telling her to come. He patted his lap, giving her a place to sit. She was no longer five years old, so it was a bit awkward for her even now after doing it for years, to sit on his lap. Regardless, she reluctantly obeyed.

“How was your day? Did you heal anyone?” her father questioned, ogling her breasts. Shivering slightly, Akane debated on whether or not it was good idea to tell him about Madara and Sadaharu. Her father was rather ‘jealous’ when it came to her talking about other men. But if she lied he’d find out, and then she’d be in deeper trouble.

“Yes... a shinobi came; heavily bleeding from his abdomen.” she flushed, recalling Madara’s stripped figure. Even injured and bloody, he was still rather appealing. Akane winced, her fathers grip on her arm growing much stronger than it had been just a few moments ago. He huffed in anger, glaring at her now, which immediately washed the blush away and replaced it with fear.

“Who is this... shinobi?” he barked, demanding to know the name of her patient. Akane gulped, swallowing the lump in her throat.

“M-Madara...” she half whispered after taking a second to remember his name.

“Madara, huh?” Her father sat back in the chair, stroking his nonexistent beard and staring off into the darkness of the house. “Spots... he sounds like a pussy! Who the hell names their child fucking spots?” Akane didn’t reply, figuring it was best for her to just stay quiet.

“Did he touch you?” he seethed, serious once again. Akane recalled when the young leader had grabbed her wrist, but even that would probably set her father off.

“No,” she lied, trying to sound as convincing as possible. It seemed to work because he went on with more questions.

“Did you touch him?” 

“I had to father,” she sighed. “He was bleeding heavily. He would have died if I hadn’t touched him.” His grip tightened, causing a small yelp to leave the brunette’s lips. His fingernails dug into her sun kissed skin, creating red creases. He leaned forward to nuzzle against her neck, making her breath catch in her throat once again.

“You don’t touch anyone but me...”

She frowned, keeping her body still, shivering as his teeth nipped at her earlobe. How was that fair? She was a medic. How else was she supposed to make sure everything worked correctly, not to mention heal? 

“I am sorry,” she whispered, “It’s a part of the job. I don’t mean to go against you.”

“I’m getting sick of this job. You’re gone for days sometimes, you deal with sickness, and you’re around strange men. When will you listen, Akane?”

“What would you have me do?”

“Stay home like you should. That is your place.”

“I can’t drop everything -”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve kindly asked you to leave the clinic. I’m losing patience, Akane. When will you listen to your father?”

She winced as his nails dug further into her arm.

“It hurts,” she muttered, hoping he would at least loosen his grip. “I - I will talk to the others. I cannot leave them short handed, but I will mention you want me out of there,” she lied.

“That’s more like it,” he smirked. “Now go. You’re a mess.” He shoved her off. She stumbled to the stairs before regaining her composure and rushing up to her room, never looking back. Compared to other days, she got off easy.

“Akane,” he called before she shut the door to her room.

“Yes?”

“If for some reason you and this Madara fellow cross paths again, you should warn him to keep his distance. You belong to me.”

“...Hai...” Shutting the door, Akane dragged herself across her room, taking of her clothes piece by piece. All she wanted was a warm bath to soak in; a few moments of peace. Letting the small tub fill, she stood before her cracked mirror, cloaked in a white towel. Dealing with bacteria, blood, and vomit was disgusting indeed, but she never felt dirtier than when her father touched her. Even the sound of her name on his lips made her stomach churn. Distrustful of most, Akane grew to especially detest men. She knew they all weren’t like her father, but he had hurt her too much, and because of that she often turned away and closed herself off.

Still waiting for the water to rise, she leaned against the edge of the tub. She heard that larger hospitals had quarters where employees sometimes lived. If only she was in a larger city. Perhaps living like that would have been possible. She would at least have the option. Unfortunately this clinic was small, short staffed, and often ran low on certain supplies, even basic ones like bandages or disinfectant. 

“Madara...” slipped from her lips. An interesting patient indeed. A shinobi leader and an Uchiha at that. She wasn’t sure how she felt about this Madara. He was bold and blunt, and obviously didn’t tolerate anyone’s foolishness; going by the way he controlled Sadaharu. Controlled. While he was dominant, Akane saw that he was different than her father. Still, she feared him. He was clever, distrustful, and observant, and she sensed a terrible power dwelling deep within those eyes of his. She doubted they would meet again. He was clearly an important figure who had things to take care of. He didn’t have time for a broken girl from a broken family.

Turning off the faucet, she let the towel drop to the floor before climbing into the tub. The scalding water soothed her aches and pains. Not as stiff or tense as before, she found herself cracking. Holding herself, Akane hunched over with a gasp, letting warm tears trickle down off her chin and into the bath.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still getting the hang of this lovely site, so bear with me! This story is still very young, so feedback means everything. Arigato ♥ And if you're interested, I have a Facebook page for updates and better contact with readers: Facebook.com/Shadowbender16. It will take a little bit before all my things are transferred over to this site, so the updates relate more to my Quizilla account at the moment, but fear not, I'll do my best to get it done quickly!


	2. Uchiha Madara~Knight in Scarlet Armor #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing her older brother and suffering physical and mental abuse by her adoptive parents, Akane is being pressured into quitting her job at the medical clinic; her only escape from the horrors at home. Just when she thought she was trapped in this hell hole forever, her “knight in shining armor” swoops down to rescue her. Akane begins to question her purpose in life, and as the truth about her past begins to unravel she’s left with a decision that could change things forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaboration story written with xGuiltyXGigglesx03 over on Fanfiction.net.

“Useless, utterly useless. Instead of treating battered up strangers it’d be nice if you did something around the house, Akane,” Satomi barked.

“I’m sorry, Mother,” she muttered, slipping into her shoes. “I have to head to work.”

“Always. It’s always that damn clinic. Help around the house for once. I’m getting old. I can’t do this forever.” 

_ ‘That’s not all you’re getting... bitchier would be the correct word to describe you.’ _

“What’s all the commotion?” Yushiro inquired, stepping into the kitchen.

“Our daughter, neglecting her chores; she’s running off to that job. Didn’t you tell her to quit?”

“I did.” His gaze shifted to Akane.

“I said I would work on it. I can’t leave just like that,” she explained.

“Starting there in the first place was a mistake,” Satomi scoffed. The dish she was drying fell from her hands, shattering against the floor. She sighed in frustration.

“Someone has to make money,” Akane mumbled.

“What was that?” Satomi sneered, whipping her head in the direction of her daughter.

“Akane...” Yushiro spat, grabbing her by the shirt. “Are you implying you’re the only one who works?”

“I - I meant nothing by it,” she gasped, struggling to break free.

“Hn, you meant nothing by it. Next time choose your words carefully, and show your mother respect!” He threw her to the floor. She cried out as glass from the shattered plate drew blood, digging deep into her arms. Scrambling to her feet, she bolted through the front door.

“Come back when you learn some respect!” Satomi shouted.

“She’ll come back,” Yushiro assured his wife. “She always does.”

  
  
  


Running through puddles and bunched up leaves, past busy roads and popular buildings, Akane eventually came to a stop in the small woods behind the clinic. Leaning against a tree, she took a minute to catch her breath. She noticed blood trickling down her arms. She was hesitant at first, but carefully picked out the shards. Crunch. She stiffened. Had her father come after her? He would surely kill her, or worse...have his way with her. She pressed herself firmly against the tree with closed eyes.

“Oi, woman, what are you doing?”

_ ‘Woman?’  _ The voice sounded familiar. Blinking in surprise, she slowly stepped away from the tree, eyes landing on the one and only Uchiha Madara.

“Not speaking like last time?” He gave her a look. Her gaze fell to the ground. He eyed her, noticing the blood slither down her arm.

“You’ve got a bit of a problem there, though it shouldn’t be much for a medic of your skill.” Akane peered down at her arm. She was sure she got all the glass out; however, she was more interested in why the Uchiha was walking around.

“Shouldn’t you be sitting down somewhere, not over exerting yourself?” Akane boldly one-upped the Uchiha, examining his posture. Raising an eyebrow at her, he wondered if she even knew who he was.

“Do you know who I am, woman?” Akane cocked her head to the side in slight confusion.

“Madara... right? Is that a trick question?” Madara rolled his eyes at her, plopping himself down on the ground against the base of the tree allowing his legs to stretch out. He gave her a look.

“That is your name, no?” she inquired, confused by his expression.

“A good memory I see,” he commented.

“Being in the iryo field, it comes in handy,” she shrugged. Confused, Akane stood there awkwardly against the tree as well. She was half tempted to just walk away and go to work, but work seemed irrelevant at the moment. If her father was going to go look for her, her job would probably be the first place he searched. At least here... maybe she’d be safe for a little while... or at least as safe as it gets with a strange shinobi.

“Sit,” Madara demanded, patting the ground beside him. Akane peered down at his hand, but made no attempt to follow his order. She was fine with standing. Madara, however, was not. Grabbing onto her leg, he yanked her down to sit, causing her to yelp in surprise, but nonetheless it got the job done

“I don’t like people towering over me...” he stated, looking off into the small forest. Akane glared at the side of his face, huffing and puffing out her cheeks like a child. This man was a stranger. What right did he have to tell her what to do?

“Stop acting like a child, relax,” Madara told her leaning his head back against the tree. Akane sighed. She had to admit, sitting down in the forest for once was a bit relaxing. Ever since her brother had passed, she barely had time to just sit and relax. She was either at home or the clinic. Looking down at her arm, Akane began to heal it but after making sure that all the shards of glass had successfully made it out.

“What happened?” Madara asked, bored eyes peering over at her. Akane couldn’t tell if he was actually interested or if he was asking just to ask.

“My bastard of a father,” she gasped, ripping the last shard from her elbow. She continued healing herself. Getting everything off her chest was something she needed at the moment, but Madara didn’t seem like the type to be interested in hearing someone’s life story. There was also the fact he was a stranger. Deciding to stay quiet, she focused on her wounds, flinching every once in a while.

  


After a bit of time had passed, Akane found herself in the same position; sitting beside the Uchiha in silence. She figured if Yushiro really did follow her, he would be back at home by now, drinking or being useless as always.

“I have to go,” she whispered, rising to her feet. Twirling a kunai, he looked up.

“Ho, so soon?”

“Hn,” She brushed the dirt from her clothes. “I am sorry for bothering you, Madara. I need to head to work. Try not to push yourself. Your wound is still fresh. Sayonara.” With that, she turned on her heels and cautiously ventured to the clinic. 

  
  
  


“How many are out there? Is it full?” Akane asked, frantically looking from the mousy nurse to her suffering patients.

“Just a few people Akane-chan.”

“Listen, Sasada, don’t let anyone else in unless they’re dying. The man we have back there, it isn’t looking so good, and there are only two of us. Please, Sasada.” Akane pleaded, desperation in her eyes. 

“I understand,” she nodded, understanding the circumstances, Akane was a much better at iryo-ninjutsu than her, which is why the brunette was back there and not Sasada. These people would die if Akane wasn’t with them. Sasada sighed, watching Akane rush back to her patient. She was so envious of the brunette at times... sometimes...sometimes she just wished Akane would leave.

  
  
  


Drenched in sweat and blood, Akane stumbled through the front doors of the clinic and out into the frigid night. She fell to her knees, coughing violently. She had dealt with death before, but this time was different. It was brutal. She trembled slightly in the dirt. With what little strength she had, she pulled herself up to her feet and started for home. Maybe this time she could get to her bed without anyone stopping her. 

Yushiro and Satomi should be in bed by now. It was after twelve after all. Dragging her feet against the dirt road, she enjoyed the fresh air that hit her face and rushed through her dark hair. It felt nice against her skin that was once drenched in sweat. With half lidded eyes, Akane slipped off her shoes, pulling her feet up the stairs that led to the sliding door of her house. As her hand came out to touch the handle, it was suddenly opened for her. A rough hand gripped at her neck, forcibly throwing her to the ground. Coughing, Akane shivered in fear. She was hoping that her father, for once in his life, would have been asleep before she got home, but that was never the case.

“Welcome home, Akane...” he sneered, glaring wholeheartedly down at his daughter. Akane pressed a hand against her throat, trying to sooth the new aching pain. Struggling to her knees, Yushiro pressed his foot against her back in order to keep her from standing before striking her hard in the side. Coughing once again, this time red leaked from the side of her mouth. She was sure he had broken a few ribs from the force of the kick.

“You were with that Madara guy, weren’t you!? I know when you get out of work, and it is not at 12:45 in the middle of the night, Akane! Where were you, Akane?” 

Her lips parted to say something but he sent another kick flying through her gut, this time sending her across the room and into the wall.

“Shut up! I don’t need to hear your excuses, slut!” Akane weakly shook her head from side to side, suddenly very aware of her surroundings, lacking the strength to do much of anything. Moving to her side, Yushiro grabbed the broken female by the collar of her kimono, pushing the fragile woman up against the wall. An evil smirk spread across his lips, one of which she’d seen several times before.

“S-Stop... I was at the clinic... I wasn’t with Madara,” Akane protested to try to save herself from any more torture.

“Liar! How many times do I have to tell you to NEVER lie to me!” he shouted at her. He gripped the obi that held her kimono closed, ripping it off and allowing the soft material to open and hang off her shoulders. A gasp left the brunette’s mouth. Akane desperately tried to cover herself up, wiggling her arms and legs, trying to gain an opening. She didn’t want this to happen again, not like last time, especially not with her mother home and a few rooms away.

“No! Stop!” she called out loudly, hoping for someone to hear her. Yushiro raised his hand, slapping her square across the face before shoving the scraps of her obi in her mouth to muffle her screams.

“Shut up, you bitch!” Tears of shame started to slide down Akane’s face. Yushiro’s hands held her wrists to the wall as makeshift handcuffs. He pressed his hips against her own and began grinding, pressing his hard erection against the inside of her thigh. Shoving the fabric of her kimono to the side, Yushiro grinned wickedly as his daughter’s breasts fell out of their supports. Licking his lips in anticipation, he ran his tongue along the side of her neck and down her throat before he took in one of her soft, budded nipples. Akane cried out in disgust, swinging her legs back and forth in an attempt to open up some sort of escape route. Releasing her nipple from his mouth, he grinned, leaning up to look at her beautiful face.

“Don’t cry Akane, it’ll be over soon,” he whispered in her ear, licking away her tears. Pulling the obi from her mouth, Yushiro quickly grabbed her jaw and squeezed Akane’s cheeks together to force her mouth open.

“Come on Aka-chan, join me...” He cooed, pressing his sloppy lips against hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Akane glared harshly, and instead of ‘joining’ him as he had said, she bit down hard. Yelping in pain, Yushiro released one of her arms to soothe his now wounded tongue. Taking the opportunity, Akane summoned chakra into her knee. With a powerful strike, she dug it in his groin, gaining a loud, painful howl from her father’s lips.

Falling to the floor, she coughed again, sucking in fresh air to try and calm her burning lungs.

“Bitch!” Yushiro yelled with his body hunched over in a kneeling position. Wasting no time, Akane swiftly jumped to her feet, ignoring the pain that surged through her stomach and chest, and practically launched herself towards the door. Sliding it open once again, she carried her wobbly body out of the house. Tired and delirious, she lost her footing, letting out a scream as she stumbled down the steps. Blood poured from her mouth, her lungs burned, face still stained with tears. She wished nothing more than to lay there and fall asleep, but she knew that she had no time.

Jumping up once more, Akane disregarded her shoes and pulled the scraps of her kimono together in order to cover the nakedness beneath. Choosing a random direction, she ran barefoot down the dirt path, ignoring the rocks and other materials that scraped and cut open her feet.

“Akane!” her father screamed from behind, immediately causing her heart to sink into her stomach. He was following her. Crying and choking on her tears, Akane fought for breaths of air in order to continue on. Closing her eyes, she ran aimlessly around, just trying to get away, hoping that she didn’t run into anything. However her silent wish wasn’t granted as a rock hard object blocked her from proceeding and knocked her off her feet. Opening her eyes, Akane was surprised when dark orbs peered down at her: Madara. He always seemed to show up in the nick of time, lightening her heart.

“Woman, why are you running? What the hell happened to you?” His voice was dark, almost angry.

“Madara...” she whispered in relief, pushing herself up on her knees and once again closing her kimono to hide her breasts from the male before her. Unfortunately, her moment of relief was quickly taken away as Akane soon remembered the reason she was running.

“Akane!” her father roared, finally catching up to her. Gasping in horror, she pathetically gripped onto Madara’s pant leg in order to pull herself up and move to hide behind him. She was desperate. Normally she’d hate herself for depending on someone else, especially someone who she had just met, but when it came to her father it was by all means necessary.

“Who the hell is he?” Madara inquired, making out the figure between the trees.

“My father.”

“The one who made you bleed earlier?” He peered at her over his shoulder.

“And now he’s found me. Shit,” she gasped.

“He did this?” he questioned, referring to the fact she was bleeding and barely dressed.

“I - I was at the clinic late. He was waiting for me at home. He’s going to kill me, or worse. Not again, please. You have to help me.”

“Help you?”

“You - you owe me.” She faced him.

“Excuse you.”

“I saved you. If you hadn’t stumbled to me when you did, you surely would have bled out. You owe me.”

“Know your place -”

“I did everything in my power to help you; a strange shinobi who could have easily killed me. All I ask is that you get me out of this mess.” She gripped his shirt, tugging at it slightly. Blowing a strand of hair from his face,

“I guess it can’t be helped.” Madara gave in, facing the girl's father.

“Akane, why’d you run like that? We were just getting started. So rude to leave me like that,” Yushiro stepped out of the shadows to see her.

“Eh? A man? Who the fuck is he?” He pointed.

“Me?” Madara pointed to himself.

“You see any other guy?” Yushiro snapped back rudely.

“Hn, Uchiha Madara.”

“You’re Madara? This is the clown you’ve been parading with, Akane?”

“Clown?” Madara narrowed his eyes. Who did this guy think he was?

“He was just someone I treated at the clinic. Why won’t you believe me?” she spat.

“You should be more polite, especially to strangers who haven’t done anything to you,” Madara suggested.

“You stay out of this,” Yushiro barked. “And get your hands off of her.”

“I’m not touching her. You should pay more attention.” The Uchiha raised both hands.

“Akane, get away from him,” he ordered. She shook her head. “Get back here. I’m taking you home.”

“You can’t!”

“Of course I can. I own you.”

“If the woman doesn’t want to go, then she doesn’t want to go. It’s quite simple,” Madara shrugged.

“For the last time, stay out of this! I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but I’m taking my daughter home!”

“Tsk...” Madara stepped forward, cracking his neck. “I told you, Uchiha Madara. Remember it.” Crimson eyes elicited petrified cries from Yushiro before he fell limp, hitting the dirt hard. Akane fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath.

“I’m sorry,” she managed, trying to cover her body up as best she could. “Arigato.”

He looked over. How had the strong, hardened medic been reduced to this; a disheveled young woman in the dirt, shaking and on the verge of tears? It made him wonder how long all of this had been taking place. How long had Yushiro had absolute control of her?

“Is he...dead?”

“No. Lucky for him, I was this close,” he pinched two fingers together.

“What you did...that power...the Uchiha’s gift, right?”

“You know?”

“I’ve done my reading. My brother once left to train to be a shinobi. This isn’t a ninja village, so he was never one officially, but he learned a lot, and he taught me what he could. I’m not completely ignorant to the subject.” She rose to her feet, holding her side with one hand and wiping the blood from her mouth with the other.

“And where is this brother of yours? Surely he isn’t like your father.”

“He’s dead, and has been for years. He was the only one who cared...the only one who ever saw my worth.” She took a step, wincing in pain. Madara quietly watched her. In her eyes, he could see she loved her brother dearly. It made him think of his own brother; not that he had ever forgotten him. For a few moments it was silent between the two. The sky filled with clouds, and the temperature dropped a few degrees. The barely dressed female pulled her clothes closer to her body in means of getting warm. She couldn’t go home, not with her father lying there unconscious. Her punishment would only be worse once he recalled the events that happened that night.

“Where is Sadaharu?” she asked, looking up at the towering figure before her. She only now noticed the height gap between the two. Standing up as straight as she could, she only came up to about his shoulders.

“Probably asleep, we’re staying at the inn down the street.” Akane nodded, she knew of what inn he was talking about. It was the only inn of the entire village. Scrunching her toes in the dark soil, she awkwardly looked up at the Uchiha once again.

“I know it may be too much to ask but,” she paused as a shiver ran down her spine. “Would it be okay if I stayed with you tonight?”

“Ho?” He looked down at her.

“I’ll sleep on the floor. I don’t even have to sleep, really. I just can’t go back to that house.”

“You’re asking me to be your bodyguard?”

“Not directly. I just...I just need...” she was at a loss for words. All Akane wanted was a sense of safety, at least for tonight until she recovered a bit. At this point anyone was better than Yushiro. Turning on his heels, Madara started off, midnight hair swaying. Panicking, Akane quickly grabbed onto the back of his shirt as if he’d slip away and all her temporary safety would be gone. The Uchiha hadn’t said anything, and just continued walking, which gave her the sign that it was okay to follow him. Peering back at her father for a moment, she completely pushed him aside and continued to follow the shinobi.

  


It didn’t take them long to get to the inn. Akane was relieved when the warm air coming from the lobby eased the goose bumps that littered her whole body. The man sitting at the front desk peered at her in question, but she chose to ignore him just as Madara did. Shuffling down the hall, the young leader pulled a single key from his pocket to open the locked door that she assumed was his room. Upon entering, Akane released his shirt as she finally felt like she no longer needed to cling to him like a baby holding their mother. The room had two beds, one of them already occupied by Sadaharu, his arms and legs stretched out completely, taking up all of the space.

Closing the door behind her, Akane stood still holding her kimono close, feeling slightly awkward being in a room with barely anything on. From the corner of her eye she watched as Madara’s back was turned to her, digging through his belongings. He pulled out a shirt, the same black shirt she had lent him earlier. With quiet steps, he returned to her side holding out the piece of fabric that she assumed would now be her pajamas.

“Here, the bathroom is over there...” he stated, pointing to an open door in the corner of the room. Allowing a tired smile to graze her lips, she nodded, bowing in respect before shuffling quickly to the confines of the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she sunk down to the floor and pressed the dark shirt to her face. The shirt that once smelled of the clinic now smelled wonderfully of Uchiha Madara; a mixture of oak trees and burnt autumn leaves. Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself to her feet, placing the shirt on the sink counter. Stripping herself of what was left of her kimono, Akane threw it in the garbage. Ignoring the bruises and scars from past events, she avoided the mirror all together and carefully discarded her underwear.

Turning the handle, water began to spray from the faucet. She stuck her hand in the water and waited for the right temperature before she pulled the nozzle in order for the showerhead to turn on. Stepping in, a pleasurable moan left her lips as the warm water sprayed over her breasts and back, soothing her aching muscles. For a while she just stood under the pouring water enjoying herself and for once, happy that she didn’t have to worry about her father jumping in with her, the reason she never took showers in the first place. They left her too vulnerable. Grabbing the soap that sat on the edge of the tub, she began to clean herself, quickly in order to get in and out. Rolling her fingers through her hair, she did her best at washing out all of the dirt and grime without the help of shampoo. Once she thought she was as clean as she was going to get, Akane turned the water off, ringing out her hair, and stepped onto the tiled floors.

The bathroom was full of steam, and with every step she took it reminded her of how tired she really was. Grabbing one of the towels that sat in the small cabinet, she began to dry her hair and then her body. Slipping on her underwear once again, her fingers wrapped around the fabric of the shirt and pulled it over her head. It came down just enough to cover her backside, stopping just at her knees. Shrugging her shoulders, Akane figured it was better than being naked. Hanging the towel on one of the racks, she pulled the door open in order to take a step into the room.

The first thing Akane noticed was Madara sitting up in his bed, legs stretched out and a scroll unrolled in his hands. She watched his eyes read over the content. Unlike before, they were soft and calm, but most definitely tired looking. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she took a step forward which immediately had his attention.

“You should... sleep... you look tired.” Akane told him, moving again so that she was now standing beside his bed. Madara blew out some air but took her advice in consideration. Pulling the blanket over his form, his face was soon buried in the pillow. Akane stared at his figure for a few moments. He looked so peaceful, different from her father. Looking away for a moment she stared outside through the window. What worried her most was going home to that man. She knew that this single moment of peace wouldn’t last forever.

From the corner of her eye she saw movement from the Uchiha but thought nothing of it at first, until a fluffy white object came and smacked her across the face almost taking her off her feet.

“Hey!” she called out, holding the pillow to her chest. Madara just turned on his side, his back facing her.

“Shut up, and just lay down and sleep.” Blinking in confusion she looked around the room...Where?

“Where-”

“Where do you think...?”

She stood there for a moment, before a low sigh left his mouth.

“I won’t allow a woman to sleep on the floor. That is dishonorable and ungentlemanly. Sleep in the bed, woman.”

“I...” she watched him climb out. “But what about you?”

“What about me?”

“You deserve a bed too.”

“I have one.”

“You do?” she gave him a look.

“Ah. Oi, Sadaharu, get up,” he shook his comrade.

“What is it?” he groaned.

“There’s a problem.”

“Problem? Are you alright, Madara-sama?” He sat up, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Me? I’m quite fine. You? Not so much.”

“Why say that?” He looked up.

“You’re sleeping on the floor.”

“Floor? Why?”

“We have company,” he almost chuckled, amused by Sadaharu’s expression. In one swift movement, Madara yanked him out of bed and playfully threw him to the floor; as playful as Uchiha Madara could be.

“You? Why is she here?” Sadaharu gasped, narrowing his eyes at Akane.

“She followed me.”

“So you let her.”

“It seems so.”

“Madara-sama -”

“Sadaharu, please, it’s late.” He waved him off.

“This is your fault,” he mumbled, giving her a look. Unsure what to say, she shrugged, hoping he wouldn’t be so grumpy in the morning. Crawling into bed, Akane pulled the covers up around her, sighing at the warmth and comfort. He hadn’t been there long, but Madara’s scent lingered amongst the sheets and pillow, which soothed her a bit for some strange reason. On the way here and once she stepped into the bathroom, she began wondering if spending the night with two men she didn’t know was wise. However, she could tell they were honorable men. She could tell by the way they carried themselves, by their eyes. Akane knew what scum looked like, and these two were far from it, especially the young leader. Granted, Madara wasn’t the kindest, warmest, or most inviting fellow she had ever laid eyes on, but he was respectful when necessary, and didn’t seem like the type who enjoyed causing trouble for absolutely no reason. For now, she trusted them. She had no choice. Without Madara and Sadaharu Akane was completely alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still getting the hang of this lovely site, so bear with me! This story is still very young, so feedback means everything. Arigato ♥ And if you're interested, I have a Facebook page for updates and better contact with readers: Facebook.com/Shadowbender16. It will take a little bit before all my things are transferred over to this site, so the updates relate more to my Quizilla account at the moment, but fear not, I'll do my best to get it done quickly!


	3. Uchiha Madara~Knight in Scarlet Armor #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing her older brother and suffering physical and mental abuse by her adoptive parents, Akane is being pressured into quitting her job at the medical clinic; her only escape from the horrors at home. Just when she thought she was trapped in this hell hole forever, her “knight in shining armor” swoops down to rescue her. Akane begins to question her purpose in life, and as the truth about her past begins to unravel she’s left with a decision that could change things forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaboration story written with xGuiltyXGigglesx03 from Fanfiction.net. Also, I think the spacing is a little off in this chapter, but it shouldn't be too bad.

Akane slept in later than usual, for when she woke up she was greeted by the dark eyes of Sadaharu. He sat in a chair beside Madara’s bedside as if waiting for her to wake up. She watched him for some time. His eyes weren’t quite as cold as Madara’s. She had come to the conclusion that all Uchiha, or at least most, had beautiful features, their eyes being the best. Akane wondered what time it was - it most definitely wasn’t the usual time she woke up, being much too bright. With a yawn, Akane shifted to a sitting position under the blankets so that she was now face to face with the Uchiha beside her.

  
“Oh, you’re awake, good. Madara-sama should be back soon.” Like she had hoped, Sadaharu was less cranky when he woke up.

 

“Sorry for kicking you out of your bed last night...” Akane apologized, feeling slightly guilty. She had no problem with sleeping on the floor but was glad she hadn’t. The night before had been the best sleep she had had in a while. Sadaharu looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Women don’t sleep on the floor. We Uchiha men show them respect.” he stated crossing his arms over his chest. Akane couldn’t help but smile at him. Were all Uchiha so prideful and cocky?

 

“Where is... Madara anyway?” she asked, looking around the room and towards the bed that the Uchiha leader had once been sleeping in.

 

“Out, whatever that means...” Sadaharu murmured, taking a stand and moving to look out the window. “I hope he brings food. I’m starving.” Akane nodded. She was hungry as well. The last time she ate was the day before at lunch, having completely skipped dinner due to a lack of appetite.

 

When the two heard the door knob suddenly jiggle, Sadaharu was up on his feet to await his leader as if he was a dog awaiting his master. Akane could practically picture the young man on all four, his tail wagging behind him in joy. Opening the door, Madara walked in with a white bag in one hand and a brown paper bag wedged under his arm.

 

“Welcome back, Madara-sama!” Madara rolled his eyes at his comrade, holding out the brown paper bag knowing full well what he had wanted. Sadaharu wasted no time jumping for joy and moving towards the table that sat in the corner to gorge himself in food. Akane sat up, allowing her legs to dangle over the side of the bed.

 

“Good morning Madara. Did you sleep well? How is your wound?” She greeted, smiling kindly at her savior from the night before.

 

“Hn, here... go get changed, and come eat something before Sadaharu eats everything.” The Uchiha stated, tossing her the white bag in hand. Catching it in her arms, she was a bit taken back. Had he really went out to buy her something to wear?

 

“Come, the days get shorter not longer.” Madara called as he too started rummaging through the bag of food.

 

“Hai!” Akane agreed, jumping to her feet and quickly shuffling towards the bathroom to change. Dropping the bag on the lid of the toilet, she immediately turned towards the mirror, stripping herself of the black shirt and placing it on the floor beside her feet. Peering into the bag, she almost gasped at the beautiful, black kimono with what looked like a white flowered design, along with a white obi with inverted black flowers. It looked somewhat expensive, surely nothing she’d ever have enough money to buy for herself; the brunette was never treated to such luxury.

 

Eager to try it on, she immediately pulled the silky fabric over her shoulders, wrapping it around her fame for the obi to tie it all in place. Looking at herself in the mirror, her hazel eyes, that normally wore bags underneath due to lack of sleep, seemed to be unusually clear today; more defined; bright. Looking around the bathroom, she was hoping to find a brush. Madara having such long, luxurious hair she assumed he would have a brush somewhere. When she didn’t find one, Akane just shrugged her shoulders. It wouldn’t be the first time she went out without brushing her hair. Reaching for the white bag, she cocked her head to the side when she noticed that it was unusually heavy. Was there more to her gift? Opening the bag again, her mouth opened in surprise. She didn't expect the kimono, but she most definitely did not expect him to think of her hair as well. Grabbing the bristled brush, Akane held it to her chest as if it was the best gift she had ever received.

 

Taking no time, she ran it through her long hair to make sure each knot and tangle was released. Once finished with that, she leaned forward to wash her face and drink some of the water from the sink. Feeling refreshed, she exited the bathroom to join both Uchiha for breakfast. She stood slightly flustered, having never worn something so elegant in front of men before, especially not shinobi. As she walked towards the table, Madara was the first to look up at her. As if noticing her discomfort, he pulled out a chair for her, quietly telling her to sit down all of which she immediately obeyed.

 

“Ah, you look pretty,” Sadaharu commented once he had noticed the brunette join them. Akane sweat dropped. It was pretty obvious that all of Sadaharu’s attention was on the food that sat in front of him.

 

“Uh... Thank you.” She wasn’t given a reply, for she apparently wasn’t worth his time anymore. Turning towards Madara, the brunette fiddled with the long sleeves of her kimono. Akane felt the need to thank him; she never got nice stuff and it only seemed to start once he came into her life.

 

“M-Madara -”

 

“Shut up and eat,” he half barked, placing a plate in front of her. Looking down at the plate she was surprised to see inarizushi. Akane never ate this. She had only tried it once and that was with her brother. For one it was too much money to afford by herself, and it wasn’t as if her parents worked...or provided anything but a house for her. She’d much rather spend most, if not all of her time, away from that house. Looking up at the Uchiha, he continued to eat, seemingly ignoring her. Akane couldn’t help but smile, now noticing by his eyes that there was no need to thank him.

 

“Okay.” Taking the roll between two chopsticks, she immediately shoved half of it in her mouth, uncaring if two male shinobi were sitting on either side of her. With that one bite, Akane fell in love; the tastiest thing she’d ever eaten in her life. Scarfing down the rest of it as if she hadn’t eaten in days, she was tempted to lick the plate but figured that it was not lady like and inappropriate.

 

  
  
  


After eating and cleaning up after the three, Akane found herself standing near the door, hesitant to speak. Finally gathering the courage,

 

“Thank you again for everything; for the clothes and the food. You stopping my father last night was more than enough for me closing your wound. Letting me stay the night and this kimono...I don’t know how I can repay you.” She stared at her feet as she spoke. Madara continued eating, silently peering over at her. Sadaharu looked between the two, still unsure of what all happened last night.

 

“I’ll think of something,” Madara stated. No one said anything for a good while.

 

“I have to head to the clinic. I’m sorry for having to run off. I truly am grateful for all that you’ve done, Madara. Sayonara.” She slipped out of the door.

 

  
  
Clocking in, Akane slipped into her white coat and a pair of gloves, ready for another day at the job. She pulled her hair back as she strolled down the white halls.

“Akane!” Sasada rushed over. “Akane-chan, your father! I’m sorry!”

 

“What?” She furrowed her brow.

 

“Your father. He was brought in earlier, unconscious.”

 

“What...” Her mouth went dry. “He’s here...?”

 

“Down in room 66. Strange though.”

 

“What is?”

 

“He was out cold. He still is, but there’s no sign of injury. No physical harm. His vital signs are all fine. He’s just...out,” Sasada explained. Akane stared to the side, recalling last night’s events. Madara hadn’t laid a finger on Yushiro, but his eyes, they glowed red with the sharingan. Madara probably didn’t even have to try, Yushiro was that beneath him. Thinking about it now, why had such a high ranking Uchiha wasted his time on Yushiro, on Akane?

 

“I have to go file something. I hope your father feels better,” Sasada smiled before trotting off. Why was everyone so blind? Couldn’t anyone see Akane’s suffering? How much she feared her father? Inching down towards his room, her hands started shaking. Akane pressed her back against the wall and slowly peeked inside. He lay there, unconscious as Sasada said. Akane’s shaking worsened. He was still alive. Tears slipped from her eyes. He was still alive. She couldn’t breathe. He was still alive. Pushing off the wall, she dashed down the hall and around the corner, hiding in one of the supply closets. She slid to the floor, sobbing and tugging at her hair.

 

Yushiro was alive. He would wake up, and he would remember. He would remember how Akane ran away from him, how he found her with Madara, how the Uchiha looked down on and humiliated him. He would remember all of it, and he would make her pay. Madara saved Akane that night, but now she would suffer the worst punishment of her life because of it. He let her stay the night and that was it. Akane had to go home.

 

She cried hysterically, covering her mouth and biting her hand to keep from screaming out in fear and despair. She couldn’t go back. She couldn’t. He would kill her. He would have his way one last time, and then kill her, and her mother would let him do it. She would watch, and in a way that hurt more than anything else.

 

“Kaname!” she gasped. “Kaname, Ni-san!” She threw her head back against the door, realizing no matter how hard she cried or how much she begged, her brother would never hear her. He would never save her.

 

She pulled her shirt up over her mouth to keep quiet when two nurses walked by the closet. Akane spent a good amount of time in the closet before finally gathering the courage and energy to get back to work. She went through the rest of the day in a daze; things phasing through her. No one thought too much of it considering Akane was always a bit off.

 

  
  
  
“I hate closing,” she mumbled to herself as she folded the last of the sheets.

“Almost done, Akane-chan?” Sasada peeped in.

 

“Just about,” she sighed.

 

“The night guys are here. They’re just eating in the back real quick, so once you finish up here you can go.”

 

“Are you headed home?”

 

“Yes! I’m pooped,” she yawned, stretching her arms. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Akane-chan. Sleep well, and I hope your father feels better,” she smiled before trotting off.

 

“My father…” her lip curled at the thought. She hadn’t been near his room since her breakdown in the closet. For some reason she had the urge to slip by. Folding the last white sheet, she crept down the empty, half lit hallway. Just as she did before, she pressed her back against the wall, slowly sticking her head out to see that the room was,

 

“Empty?” Her heart dropped. Her stomach flipped. Her mouth went dry. “H-how? Where?” She whipped around, searching frantically for Yushiro.

 

‘How did he get out? Where is he? Shit!’ She dashed down the hall towards the entrance, colliding with someone. She let out a horrified scream.

 

“Whoa, there. Hey, calm down,” he held her by the shoulders. Pulling away, she saw it was Misaki, one of the night men.

 

“Are you ok? You’re Akane, right?”

 

“Yeah. And yes, I’m fine. As fine as I can be,” she muttered, brushing herself off.

 

“It’s like you saw a ghost or something.”

 

“More like the devil...I’m sorry for making such noise. I was just spooked by something. I’m - I’ll be fine.”

 

“If you say so. Careful out there. It’s late.”

 

“Ah. Oyasuminasai.” She stepped outside, pulling her jacket tight as frigid wind nipped her face and ears. The crescent moon hid behind tree tops, making her journey dark. She paused.

 

“Where am I going?” She’d be a fool to go home. Her mother would lose her mind, and Yushiro was missing. What if he was there...waiting? She wasn’t close enough with anyone to spend the night, and even if she was, she couldn’t live there for the rest of her life. Madara ran through her head. He had helped her, and treated her with respect she had never before received. She wasn’t sure how it could have happened so quickly, so easily, but in her heart Akane trusted him. Still, she wasn’t even sure if he and Sadaharu would be at the inn, and if they were, could she really just stop by and spend the night again? She hated being such a burden.

 

“Man,” she choked, on the verge of tears. “What am I going to do? Where will I go?”

 

“With me.”

 

“Hu -” Yushiro threw a hand over her mouth.

 

“Thought you could get away, Akane? You think your little boyfriend can play games with me? Leaving me in the dirt, running off to some other man. How much of a whore are you?” he spat. She struggled against him. He was so much bigger. He had always been so much bigger.

 

“When will you learn? When will you respect me? When will you obey?” He dug his nails into her cheek. She tried calling out and kicking, but he overpowered her. Sasada had just left. Misaki was in the clinic. Wouldn’t anyone come out? Just this once. Wouldn’t anyone save her?

 

Yushiro dragged his daughter off to some trashed alleyway, slamming her against the wall of a building.

 

“Please! Please, I’m sorry!” she cried. “I didn’t mean to! I’ll quit the clinic! Just don’t -”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Please don’t kill me. I’m sorry!” She threw her hands up in defense.

 

“Oh Akane, I’m not going to kill you,” he said kindly, making her eyes widen in horror. He grabbed her by the jacket and pulled her close.

 

“I’m going to have some fun. One more time. Then I’ll kill you. I could just end it, but you’re so pretty. It’d be a shame not to take advantage of the moment. Here I have you, alone in the dark in an alleyway where no one can see you, and no matter how loud you scream, no one will hear. No one will come for you, Akane. You’ve always been on your own, and that’s how you’ll die...after I get my fix of course.” He smashed her against the wall again, making her gasp in pain.

 

“Please!” she pleaded as he undid his belt buckle. “Not again! Please! I’ll do anything else!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Stop, kill me! I’d rather die than be taken again by you! Just end it! Slit my throat! Something! Just put me out of my fucking misery! Everyone would be better off without me anyway.” She threw her head back against the wall, crying hysterically. She was cornered, stuck. There was no way out. Her heart raced. Her head throbbed. Her stomach churned.

 

“You want to die that bad?”

 

“Just end it,” she groaned.

 

“Well I can’t give you what you want,” he hissed, roughly grabbing her face. “How would you learn your lesson that way? No, I’m going to keep you. You’re coming home, and that’s where you’ll stay; with your parents, where you belong. With me.”

 

“I fucking hate you! I hope you rot in hell! You’re not a man, you’re pathetic! Madara was right -”

 

“Shut your mouth!” His hand came down swift and hard, marking her cheek. She dropped to her knees, cupping her face. So he wasn’t going to kill her. The torture wouldn’t end here. If he took her home, she would never see the light of day. She would no longer exist. If she went home she would spend the rest of her life as a prisoner; as his prisoner. As comforting as death seemed, Akane realized how strong her hatred for her father really was. It boiled deep within her. She wanted to live. She wanted to live to see him suffer the way she had her entire life. She wanted to see him begging, groveling in the dirt. She wanted to humiliate him and make him pay for deceiving the town, for ruining her, for stealing her childhood, her innocence. She had to live.

 

Akane had a massive store of chakra, and while she had perfect control, she only learned to apply it through iryo nin jutsu. She wasn’t so skilled in fighting, not enough to escape Yushiro. Last night, sending a boost to her knee was something she didn’t think of. It happened, and she wasn’t quite sure how. He was furious and aroused now. He seemed undefeatable. Akane really only had one choice,

 

“Madara!” she called out at the top of her lungs. She and the Uchiha had crossed paths enough times, and he always seemed to appear just when she needed him. Maybe he would hear her. Calling for him would also piss off Yushiro. Perhaps if he was upset enough, she could force an opening and run for it. No matter what, she had to live, even if it meant someone saving her. So she screamed. She screamed so loud it hurt.

 

“Madara!” Her adrenaline raced, and without realizing it, her chakra whirled.

 

  
Blowing a chunk of hair from his face, he left the woods, venturing towards town. Madara had slipped out earlier to train. He was injured, yes, but he had to keep in shape. He had to stay sharp, and that wouldn’t happen by sitting around with Sadaharu all day. The young Uchiha had worked up an appetite and decided a late night snack would be good. He held his side as he walked. Although patched up and healing, it still hurt, enough to interfere with fighting. That was the main reason he hadn’t left the small town. No one seemed to know where he ended up. Staying low until he was back on his feet was the wisest thing to do.

He finally ended at a small stand that sold inarizushi, his favorite. He licked his lips in anticipation.

 

  
“Get off! Stop!” Akane squirmed as he ripped the jacket from her. Hitting her again, he moved quickly, loosening the kimono she wore underneath.

 

“Go on. Call for help. I said no one’s going to save you. You’re mine,” he cooed, pressing himself against her. She turned her face in disgust.

 

“Oh no. No closing your eyes like old times, Akane.” He pulled her face towards him. “This time you’re going to watch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still getting the hang of this lovely site, so bear with me! This story is still very young, so feedback means everything. Arigato ♥ And if you're interested, I have a Facebook page for updates and better contact with readers: Facebook.com/Shadowbender16. It will take a little bit before all my things are transferred over to this site, so the updates relate more to my Quizilla account at the moment, but fear not, I'll do my best to get it done quickly!


	4. Uchiha Madara~Knight in Scarlet Armor #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing her older brother and suffering physical and mental abuse by her adoptive parents, Akane is being pressured into quitting her job at the medical clinic; her only escape from the horrors at home. Just when she thought she was trapped in this hell hole forever, her “knight in shining armor” swoops down to rescue her. Akane begins to question her purpose in life, and as the truth about her past begins to unravel she’s left with a decision that could change things forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaboration story written with xGuiltyXGigglesx03 from Fanfiction.net.

Madara roamed the bare streets. A few people passed here and there. He kept to himself, enjoying the last of his snack. He came to a stop, crumpling the small wrapper in his hands before tossing it in a waste can. Fixing his shirt, he stared off and ahead into the darkness. He felt something, an energy that made the hairs on his neck stand erect.

“Ho? What’s this?” he said to himself, interested in who was responsible. Ignoring the pain in his side, he continued forward, searching for the source. There was something faint in the distance as he walked. Then it happened,

“Madara! Someone - please!” The sound of his name met his ears. He wasn’t frightened in the least bit, but the blood curdling screaming of his name was enough to make him pick up the pace.

  
  
“Let’s do this,” Yushiro smirked, slipping the fabric off her shoulders. Stubby, tanned fingers caressed her thighs. Gripping her hips, he moved in front of her. By now Akane was worn out. She could no longer scream. Her headed pounded and her lungs burned. She had been through this before. If she kept quiet and did as was told, it would be over soon. She had to focus on what to do once he finished here. She leaned back against the cold wall, giving in. Tears slipped down her face and off her chin.

“Taking advantage of a woman is wrong in any case, but your own daughter? Disgusting.”

Both Yushiro and Akane snapped to their visitor. Madara casually stood there, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at her father.

“You again,” Yushiro barked. “Back for round two? You caught me off guard last time. This time though -”

Focusing chakra to her palm, Akane hit him square in the chest, knocking him back. Pulling together her clothes, she scrambled around him and over to Madara, still sobbing uncontrollably. Yushiro doubled over. The chakra had disrupted something in him, left him disoriented.

“You bitch! What was that!?”

“How low do you have to be? Even cold blooded murderers recognize that what you do is wrong; raping your daughter, dominating her, abusing her physically, mentally, sexually, emotionally. You call yourself a man?” Madara’s voice dropped as he uncrossed his arms. “I’m disgusted to be classified as the same species as you, you sad excuse - you waste of life.”

“Who do you think you are, always walking in on things that aren’t any of your concern,” Yushiro stated.

“I thought I told you last time. Uchiha Madara. You should really write these types of things down. I don’t like repeating myself.” He took a step towards him. “I also don’t like scum who think they’re above everyone else.” He took another step. “I truly dislike arrogance, especially if you have no right. I’d understand if you were an elite shinobi; an Uchiha or even Senju, but you can’t even defend yourself, which is why you prey on your own child.” He took one last step.

“I could have killed you last time. I can kill you this time. Same way too, just a blink, but why waste my eyes on you?” He grabbed Yushiro by the neck, frowning at him. “No, you aren’t worth it. I should kill you with my bare hands.”

“Do it!” Akane shouted. Madara peered over at her in surprise.

“Oh?”

“Kill him! Strangle him! Make him squirm. Make him beg!” she spat. He noticed the hatred flicker in her eyes. He tightened his grip.

“What are you waiting for, Madara? Kill him now! Make it so he never gets up again!” She almost fell over.

“I mean I could,” he said with a tilt of his head. He slammed him against the wall just as he had done to Akane. “But…”

“But what?” she struggled for air.

“That’s something you have to do.”

“Nani?”

“He ruined you. After all he’s done; I can’t just waltz in here and end things. He is your monster, and you will end him. You can make him suffer until you’re satisfied.”

“But…” She used the wall for support. Madara pulled him from the wall, dangling him at least a foot in the air.

“I won’t kill him. That’s something you must do. If he’s smart, he won’t try anything or cross my path again, because if you do get in my way or challenge me again, I will not hesitate in destroying you.” He threw him hard against the metal cans and bags stuffed in the back of the alley.

“Look at this, garbage lying amongst garbage,” he smirked. “Get your jacket.”

“Hm?”

“You heard. Come on,” he ordered. Inching over, she took hold of the sleeve, pulling it to her. She slipped it on, covering what she could of herself. She glanced over, meeting her father’s hostile eyes.

“Go,” Madara commanded. “Walk.” He followed her. She stumbled along, shaking violently from the cold and from fear. Madara watched her. It didn’t seem like she could fight much or use nin or gen-jutsu, but there’s no mistaking it, she was the source of that massive chakra. She had all of that under control for the most detailed of surgeries and procedures. Just how skilled of a medic was she? And what type of battle skills would she be capable of if given the chance to learn? He knew there was something about her from the moment she treated him. That’s why he had been watching her, and why he was so willing to help when she asked. He saw the pattern; how her father drove her out of her home and left her in the streets beaten and shattered. He wasn’t out looking for Akane tonight, but he knew there was always a chance of running into her. He was intrigued and interested in her power. What an asset she would be to the Uchiha.

After giving it some thought, Uchiha Madara had made his decision. Jaunting over,

“Oi, woman, you’re coming with me.”

“I have a name, you know,” Akane sighed, turning to face him with tired eyes.

“Don’t we all,” he remarked. “I thought you’d be a bit more polite seeing as how I saved you...again.”

“What are you doing up? You’ll hurt yourself even more, if that’s possible,” she muttered, pointing to his wound. “And what do you mean I’m coming with you?”

“Exactly what is sounds like. You are coming with me, back to my home.”

“For what? And you can’t just decide like that.”

“Actually, I can. And for your abilities. iryo shinobi are rare, especially ones as skillful as you. You also seem able to defend yourself in battle even if you don’t necessarily know it, so you’re not entirely useless. That’s why you’ll come.”

“So I just leave everything behind…” She came to a stop. “My home?”

“Your home? Your life? While this may literally be your home town, I see no pride in those dark eyes of yours; no joy, no security. You don’t want to be here, and that’s where I can help.”

“I...”

“You’d be a fool to stay. Your father will come for you again, and your mother will let him. Nothing will change so long as you stay here.” He crossed his arms.

“You want to use me for my skill? But I don’t even know you, or where you’re from, or what you want.” She struggled with herself. The offer was tempting. In fact she was this close to falling to her knees and thanking him for taking her out of this hell. Still, she lacked the courage.This life was all she had ever known. She wanted more than anything to leave, but often like those in abusive relationships, when it came down to it, it was always so hard. Also, this wasn’t just any shinobi. This was the Uchiha leader.

“You have two choices,” he stated, holding up fingers. “You agree to come and everyone is happy, or I have to get involved, and let me warn you, I can be very persuasive.” He narrowed his eyes.

“You can’t force me.”

“I’m not a cruel man, but there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for the Uchiha, my kin. As I said, two options: agree or I have to get involved. I don’t like repeating myself.”

“I want to go, but…” she rubbed her arm, avoiding his eyes.

“But?” He raised an eyebrow.

“To be honest, I’m frightened. How do I know life out there won’t be as bad or worse than it is here?”

“Nothing is as bad as this.”

“How do you know!”

“Look, it’s not as if I’ll lock you up, fool. In fact you’d be better off with me. The technology, tools, and knowledge that would be available to you...with your mind and determination, you could accomplish things you’ve never even dreamed of. It’s win win. I get a iryo shinobi and you get an education and opportunities to grow. As I said, I’m not cruel...unless I have to be.”

“Tsk...” She looked away again, rubbing her arm.

“You’re coming with me, Akane.”

Her eyes widened at the sound of her name. So he had remembered it. Letting her gaze drop, she noticed a red cloud clinging to his shirt.

“Your shirt is soaked,” she stated. He glanced down, finding blood had seeped through.

“How troublesome,” he sighed, applying pressure.

“It must have reopened. I warned you.”

“Ho, I must have forgotten.”

“Follow me. I’ll patch it up before we leave,” she said softly. He watched her, amused. So she had agreed to come after all. As always, Madara got what he sought. It truly was a win/win situation. He had Akane, and she was finally able to escape.

  
  
  


“Okay, that should be good... like I said before, don’t push yourself,” Akane stated after checking the Uchiha’s bandages again, removing her hands from the young Uchiha leader’s chest. It was early that next morning, the sun just coming up and the morning birds chirping a cheerful melody that made Akane feel like today was, for once, going to be okay. With the day before being hell, Akane was relieved that today felt better. Uchiha Madara peered at her from half lidded eyes, his head lying snug against a pillow, having just woke up from his deep sleep. He had nearly fallen back asleep several times while she was healing and re-stitching him up. This being one of the first times he actually felt relaxed.

“Hn,” he groaned, turning on his side to face her, deciding that taking a small nap would be good for him. He could use the extra energy before they set out. Sadaharu was currently out grabbing some food for the trip and getting more clothes for Akane considering her scraps weren’t wearable anymore, and a jacket was hardly enough. The night before, she ended up having to wear Madara’s only shirt leaving him to sleep bare chested. It didn’t necessarily bother him, only slightly annoyed him that she constantly thanked him for his kindness when in reality she didn’t need to thank him for such petty things.

Sighing, Akane watched as Madara’s chest rose and fell once more, falling back into, what looked like, a relaxing slumber. She had never seen a shinobi sleep so peacefully and freely in front of others. When she pictured shinobi as a child, Akane had thought they’d sleep with their eyes open, sitting up and always aware of their surroundings, but with Madara’s current position, she was beginning to wonder if this was how all shinobi slept... or if it was just Madara. Staring at him now, he looked vulnerable and much younger than when awake. She could see that he couldn’t be much older than herself, maybe a few years. The way his hair fanned out around him, bangs falling in his face, Akane couldn’t help but feel herself blush, and for the strangest (or maybe not so strange) reason, she wanted to touch it.

Subconsciously, Akane’s hand rose and began to advance closer towards the sleeping leader, heart thumping quickly, and her fingers twitched in anticipation. The curiosity of just how his luxurious black hair felt had her anxious. It looked so soft. Licking her lips became a problem as her mouth went dry, but nevertheless she tried anyway. Breathing harder, she questioned why this was so nerve wrecking. He was a man, just a simple man. A man that could snap her in half with one finger. A man that could knock her out with a single look. A man whose stare both captivated and frightened her at the same time. A man who was currently staring at her outstretched hand.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, an amused smirk striking his face.

“I... uh...um...” Akane quickly retracted her hand back so that it sat on her lap again. What was it that she was going to do? Stroke and pet him like an animal? Run her fingers through his hair while praying that he wouldn’t wake up? Or something completely and utterly different? Akane flushed in embarrassment, unsure of what she was supposed to say to him, looking away off to the side. Madara opened his mouth to say something else that would further his amusement, but was cut off when Sadaharu came crashing in holding two bags. One was obviously filled with food while the other was much smaller and seemed to be from a nearby clothing store.

Jumping to her feet, Akane moved from Madara’s side in order to avoid answering his question, pretending to actually care about what Sadaharu had bought.

“Good Madara-sama, you’re awake. We should leave soon. Akane’s damned father is running around the streets asking random shop owners if they had seen her,” Sadaharu muttered in slight annoyance. Akane frowned at the news, taking the bag that he held out for her into her arms. Madara sighed but nodded. Moving, he sat up, grabbing his now cleaned armor and began to spread it out across the bed, preparing himself for their departure.

“Akane,” he muttered, the sound of Madara’s voice making her jump slightly.

“Ha?” she asked, turning towards him to see his back was turned to her.

“Get dressed. We’re leaving as soon as you get out. We’ll eat breakfast once we get out of the village and the surrounding forest.” Akane didn’t complain. She was sure Madara and Sadaharu could handle her father easily, and there was no reason for them to really rush, but if it meant her getting out faster that was all the more reason. .

“Hai!” Turning on her heel she was in the bathroom once again.

Sadaharu didn’t buy her an elegant kimono like Madera, but a pair of ninja shorts along with a simple, tight short sleeve shirt. Underneath the ninja shorts she wore fishnets that came to her thighs, slightly longer than the shorts. When she first looked at it, Akane didn’t think it was going to be comfortable, but once on she realized just how nice it fit and felt against her body. Upon walking out of the bathroom, she found Madara and Sadaharu were fully dressed in their armor, and the room was spotless as if they had never been there.

“Ready?” Madara asked, calmly crossing his arms over his chest. Akane nodded, moving to his side. With a nod, Madara opened the door to the room allowing the two to walk out first before he himself walked out. Scanning the room, Madara checked to see if they left anything, and when he didn’t see anything left behind, he locked the door and followed after his comrade and newly recruited medic.

  
Akane looked one last time at the village she grew up in. The village that harbored so many ignorant people that didn’t see her pain or chose to ignore it. The village that held so many horrible memories with her parents and the few fond memories with her older brother. She wanted to say she’d miss it, but in reality she knew she wouldn’t. Shaking her head, Akane looked up at the Uchiha leader beside her, smiling. She was happy to be leaving - although it wasn’t exactly the way she had dreamt it would happen. Madara wasn’t a knight in shining armor riding on the back of a white horse, but Akane wasn’t going to complain about that either. He was her savior regardless, a dark knight with blood red armor; a knight in scarlet armor.

“Are you going to be able to keep up?” Madara asked, looking back at her now. Akane blinked in confusion looking around her. She barely noticed that they weren’t even in her village anymore but right outside the small gates facing a vast forest that she had never stepped foot in before.

“Um... I don’t know. I’ve never actually done this before. If I can I won’t last long,” she muttered truthfully. Sadaharu sighed as if it was the end of the world, while Madara simply nodded. Crouching down before her, Madara waited for her weight, but when it never came he looked back at the brunette who stood frozen behind him.

“Get on,” he ordered.

“Huh? But you’re injured. I don’t want to put more strain on your body Madara.”

“Just get on I’ll be fine...”

‘But...”

He sighed. That was the one problem about medics. They were too damn soft most of the time, and Akane was both soft and slightly ignorant. Had she still no idea who he was and what he was capable of? Turning around, Madara faced hazel eyes that were filled with slight worry. Rolling his eyes, he sprung forward, grabbed her by the forearm and pulled her body towards him to pick her up bridal style. Akane yelped in surprise.

“Put me down,” she ordered as if she was the leader of a famous clan. Madara sneered slightly but refused, holding her tighter. Bursting through trees, Madara moved quickly, which caused a louder scream to erupt from Akane. Sadaharu was on his heel. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck for support, not wishing to fall despite the fact he held her pretty firmly.

“Put me down!” Akane called out over the harsh wind that whipped both her and Madara’s hair.

“Shut up,” he commanded, his voice holding slight annoyance. Akane immediately picked up on it not wishing to anger him. She obeyed. Laying her head against Madara’s shoulder, Akane buried her face in his exposed neck. Closing her eyes, she blocked out the sudden dizziness that came over her from all the passing trees that looked exactly alike, along with Madara’s pace that quickened by the second.

  
Akane didn’t know how long Madara had been carrying her, nor did she notice she fell asleep, that is until they came to a stop. Dropping her on the ground against a tree, Akane groaned rubbing her now sore bum. Sadaharu snickered slightly from a few feet away, grabbing a water canteen from his bag to take slow, small sips.

“Hey!” she protested, glaring up at the Uchiha leader.

“Shut up,” he countered, slipping down beside her. Akane was about to protest further until she noticed the expression on his face. Sweat beads slid down his forehead, and he looked extremely tired.

“Are you okay?” Her voice softened, and all thoughts of anger towards the Uchiha were gone. He didn’t reply. Closing his eyes, he allowed his head to slouch against his shoulder. Akane noticed that his breathing was shallow which could be symptomatic of hyperventilation.

“Madara-sama?” Sadaharu questioned, raising his head to try and see his leader’s gaze. When he hadn’t replied Sadaharu started to worry. Akane sat up immediately. Her hands fell against his armor, detaching it, all of which Madara said nothing in protest. Akane frowned when she noticed that his shirt was once again covered in a large cloud of blood.

“I told you not to overexert yourself!” Akane snapped. His wound would have, should have been healed by now, but considering the fact that he had constantly walked around and wouldn’t stay off his feet...Madara never gave the wound time to heal.

“Hn..” Madara winced with a roll of his eye. This was potentially his fault...which is why he didn’t complain. It just wasn’t in his nature to sit and do nothing. However, he wasn’t sure if he had much of a choice anymore. It was the early hours of the afternoon judging by the sun, a little after two.

“You should be fucking happy I wasn’t sitting around...or you’d be with your asshole father,” Madara stated, obviously not liking the fact that this mere girl thought she could talk back to him and criticize his damn judgment. That statement alone had Akane stop talking completely. She was very much grateful that he wasn’t just ‘sitting around’ while she got molested, and potentially raped. Akane stayed quiet as she reached to lift his shirt, ignoring the color that came to her face. She had wanted his wounds to heal on its own, but now that she knew he couldn’t rest much anymore, she figured that she’d just heal it the rest of the way.

Hovering over his stomach, Akane’s hands turned a soft green, concentrating on connecting tissue and muscles together. The process was quick, and she was finished within minutes. Looking up at Madara, Akane hesitantly reached forward to press her hand upon his forehead. He tensed under her touch at first, but quickly recovered when her hand retreated moments later.

“You should be fine now, no fever, and your wound has been closed. I wanted it to heal on its own. It’s not good for a shinobi’s body to become dependent on iryo ninjutsu because it weakens your system...but this once shouldn’t be too much of a big deal,” Akane stated before returning to her seat beside him. Reaching for his waist, she pulled at Madara’s canteen that was filled with water. Taking the lid off, she immediately shoved it in his face against his lips as if he couldn’t do it himself.

“Drink,” she ordered.

“I’m not a child...” Madara snapped, annoyed, snatching the canteen from her gentle hands.

“Hmph, grumpy aren’t we? I should have known, all clan leaders are prideful and arrogant,” Akane sighed, rolling her eyes before standing up. “Of course, all but Hashirama,” she mumbled under her breath. It wasn’t like Akane knew Hashirama, because she didn’t, but she had heard several stories about him, and he had also stopped by her village with other Senju a few months prior to Madara’s appearance. They were one of the only shinobi groups that stumbled into her village, besides that of Madara and Sadaharu. From what she could tell, Hashirama wasn’t a bitter person at all. In fact she saw him smile often while in the presence of his squads, and most definitely in the presence of his younger brother. Senju Tobirama. She could still remember the sour look on the white haired man's face as Hashirama talked on about bonsai and wood sculpting. The memory almost made her want to giggle.

“Hashirama? Senju Hashirama?” Madara said, his tone low.

“H-hai,” she stammered, noticing something in his eye and picking up the warning in his voice.

“Akane?”

“Hm?”

“Never speak that name again, understand?”

“Yes, but what’s -”

“Understand?” His voice was icy, sending shivers down her spin.

“Understood, Madara.” She glanced over at Sadaharu who shook his head and finished eating whatever he had in hand. Madara took another sip from his canteen before he started moving again. Akane opened her mouth to protest. She had just healed him after all, but after the way he just spoke and the irritated expression he wore, she decided it’d be best to step aside and keep an eye from a distance. She wished this little adventure would end. Tired and hungry, she wanted a safe place to collapse for a few hours. She prayed the same for Madara as well, with his irregular breathing and eyebrows knit together in what came across as frustration and annoyance.

 

When Madara crouched over again, Akane didn’t need to be told twice, coiling her arms and legs around his body. Akane stayed quiet, hesitant about resting her head against his shoulder but did so regardless. She didn’t want to annoy him any more than she already had, so she made sure she was comfortable now so she didn’t have to move around much as time went by.

  
  
  
It had been a couple hours since they left their resting place and nobody had said a word. Akane at first thought it was because there was nothing to say, but it became more and more clear to her that the silence was due to the fact that Madara was now in a shitty mood. Sadaharu wisely made no remarks and kept quiet the entire time, in fact he seemed to prefer it. Akane could feel the annoyance seeping off of Madara’s being, his chakra was agitated and she could practically feel his blood pulsing with adrenaline. All of this just because she mentioned the name of Senju Hashirama ? It was hardly any reason to get so worked up over; however, Akane didn’t know Madara’s past with the man, she had only heard rumors.  
  
Senju Hashirama was known for being the stronger of the two and the more well liked because of his kindness towards both his clan and his enemies. Akane found that to be both noble and stupid. She didn’t know much about the Senju leader but from what she had heard he was rather naive and gullible. Peering at the Uchiha leader’s face from the corner of her eye, she could understand that he may be a bit harsher, especially when he was upset like he was now, but he was by no means mean. If anything he was one of the kinder people she’d met in her entire life. Frowning slightly, she’d hate to think that he was in a bad mood because of something stupid she had muttered. She was simply being childish, she hadn’t meant any harm. With a single shaking hand she stroked his hair as if trying to sooth him, Akane no longer trusting her words. Her hand eventually made contact with his shoulders where she gave them a firm yet gentle squeeze. Akane knew how risky she was being at this very moment. Uchiha Madara was not one to be messed with when pissed, she could tell that right off the bat. Regardless, she didn’t want to be the cause of his annoyance by being so bold. She decided to try and calm him down herself.

“I apologize...” she whispered loud enough for him to hear and only him. He said nothing. His jaw clenched at her apology, but he said nothing. Akane felt humiliated at first, but then realized Madara never hid what he was thinking. If he didn’t like it, he would have made sure she knew, so she took his silence as a sign that it was all alright. Madara shifted, his pace quickening. Akane noticed, but thought nothing of it at first. Sadaharu also picked up on his shift and followed. Something - or someone - was coming, and they were coming fast. Madara peered over at his comrade from the corner of his eyes, meeting his gaze. Akane’s grip tightened, now aware something was going on. She felt it, the tension, the anticipation, the hostility.

“Madara -” The sudden turn shut her up. Sadaharu saw the vicious expression Madara wore. That look meant one thing, and one thing only; Senju. Sadaharu frowned at the fact that his leader was currently running straight towards their enemies. Normally he’d be all for killing some Senju, but now was not the time. Madara had only just been healed and they were outnumbered. Sadaharu could sense the presence of at least a half a dozen Senju up ahead. As much as he’d like to turn his head in a different direction he could not leave his leader. That was dishonorable and cowardly. The Uchiha were not cowards, and it wasn’t like he had much of a choice... he would surely be punished if he were to retreat right now without Madara’s orders.

  
“Madara-sama this is not the time!” He tried to reason, but his words had gone to deaf ears. Coming up in the distance Sadaharu was half expecting to see a head of brown locks whipping in the wind but he saw a different man. A man with snow white hair and bright fuchsia colored eyes. He knew this was not going to end well at all. Of course they had to be confronted by the more violent of the two Senju brothers...Senju Tobirama. Madara and Tobirama locked eyes in an instance and it seemed like the two of them were on the same page. Kill or be killed. However even with Madara’s current anger and adrenaline rush, he was not prone to stupidity. He knew better than to just jump right into a half a dozen Senju. Stopping in his tracks on a single branch, Akane could hear the wood crack and creek beneath his feet. Madara glared directly at Tobirama wanting desperately to just tear his ‘fangs’ into the damn Senju’s pale skin. The only thing stopping him now was Akane. She was much too valuable to lose at such a time.

Akane swallowed hard, hiding a bit behind Madara, eyes never leaving the Senju before them. Still staring down Tobirama, Madara slowly moved his arm, grabbing Akane’s hand and resting it on the tool pouch strapped to his leg. She blinked, confused at first before realizing he intended to give her a weapon if she needed to defend herself. Nodding, she slipped the hand in and grabbed a kunai.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes, finding it strange she hid behind him. He found it strange that  _the_  Uchiha Madara had a woman with him, a woman he was so willing to protect. She didn’t carry herself like a shinobi. There was nothing about her that would interest Madara, the Senju thought, save for the strange aura surrounding her. Was it chakra? She wasn’t cut or bruised, nor was she in the best of physical shape. Glancing down, he noticed her hands, slender fingers with trimmed nails, but the skin sat tough, taut, dry even. Rough hands and chakra; could she be an,

“Iryo-nin. Iryo-nin.”

“Tch,” Madara spat. Tobirama had figured it out. Iryo ninja were still rare. It was one thing to attempt teaching members of your own clan basic first aid techniques, but it was another to find an iryo-nin already experienced and adept; someone who specialized in that field and that field alone. Akane was powerful even if not in strength, and she was intelligent. The Senju saw that in her dark eyes. She was a very valuable piece, a piece that could and would change the outcome of many battles to come.

“You stay by me, understand?” Madara ordered. She met his eyes, not quite sure she was ready for battle.

“But I -”

“Now you choose to go against me?”

“No - of course not -”

“Then do as I say or you’ll regret it, woman.”

“H -” She glanced down, trembling slightly. “Hai, Madara.” She gripped his shirt. He noticed her fear.

“They want you,” he whispered. She looked up in surprise. “Your abilities.”

“How do you know?”

“That cocky bastard’s been eyeing you. He knows. They are Senju, rivals of the Uchiha. They will take you by force, anything to gain the upper hand against us. I gave you a choice, didn’t I? The chance for a new life. If you want it to happen, then stay close and keep away from those dogs.”

“Understood.”

Tobirama’s men approached him, waiting for instruction. He turned only his face.

“The girl,” he said. “Capture her alive and as unharmed as possible.”

“The girl?”

“First time I’m hearing this.”

“Why her, Tobirama-sama?”

“I believe she’s quite valuable.”

“Valuable enough to challenge Madara?”

“We get the girl and we get out. Kill the others if it comes to it. There are only two anyways,” he stated. The men exchanged confused glances; however, one dark haired man stood beside Tobirama, staring ahead.

“What is it?”

“Hm?” he blinked, not hearing the question.

“You have this look.”

“Nothing. It was nothing,” he mumbled, gaze returning to Akane.

“Like I said, the girl, alive. Let’s go.”

“Madara-sama, are we really doing this?” Sadaharu inquired.

“It’s a bit late now, don’t you think?” he sighed, obviously irritated. “You’re an Uchiha, Sadaharu, so act like one. It’d be a shame to embarrass yourself in front of the Senju and a woman, no?”

“But - I…” he shook his head, giving in. He met the Senju with crimson eyes, kunai in hand. With a wave of his hand, Tobirama’s men scattered. Madara and crew were clearly outnumbered, and while the leader could easily fend for himself, he wasn’t too sure just how many Senju the young Sadaharu could handle and how long he would last.

The battle began; fast paced, hearts racing, metal clinking against metal, hatred, rivalry, a goal. It soon dawned on Sadaharu that they were after Akane.

“Shit,” he spat, looking across the scene to Madara. He couldn’t look long, having to manage two Senju on his own. Akane moved with Madara, taking each step together. She picked up his rhythm, his positions, the way he moved, doing as best as she could to stay close but out of the way, her mind clouded with worry.

Akane concentrated solely on keeping up with Madara’s pace but at the same time keeping out of his way in order for him to fight. Watching the Uchiha fight ruthlessly was somewhat intriguing to her. The way his body moved and how the faintest of smiles curved onto his face; Madara looked at peace. He seemed in a blissful state, as if fighting was the most entertaining thing in the world. As she stared she felt oddly happy, in a twisted way. Seeing him have so much fun was somewhat thrilling to witness. Akane put an effort into dodging kunai or blocking them with her own. She didn’t want Madara’s hard work in keeping her safe to be in vain. Still, she felt sure he could protect her from everything. She knew he was strong, but even though his sharingan could see everything, it didn’t mean he’d be quick enough to prevent injuries.

An eerie silence fell over the forest. Madara’s eyes shifted to Sadaharu when the clashing of weapons rung in the distance. And then - eyes widening -

“Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!” Water Dragon Bullet. Madara dodged, boosting his leap with chakra, thinking Akane was close behind, but as she extended an arm, the water’s pressure swept her feet right out from under her, yanking her away just as the soft fabric of his shirt brushed her fingertips. The tree was taken out, and Akane lay somewhere amongst the damage. Crouched low on another branch, Madara cursed Tobirama. He wasn’t aiming to hurt Madara, but to simply separate the two, and if the Uchiha got hurt in the process, he wouldn’t have minded.

Sadaharu turned to help, but was once again held back. He had his own battle to worry about. Besides, Madara could handle himself. Akane was the issue. Tobirama was nowhere in sight. Madara would have to tread carefully. Brushing the dirt from her face and shoulders, Akane, rose to her feet, only to fall to her knees with a gasp, hands cupping her left ankle. She had landed the wrong way. Using the lingering dust as cover, she crawled to a tree off to the right, pressing her back against the trunk as she scurried to heal the fractured bone, wincing and gritting her teeth against the pain. She had tried so hard to be useful, to not cause Madara trouble, yet there she was, alone and injured like the pathetic woman she thought he saw her as.

Aside from the fracture, she sat covered in cuts and bruises, a little dizzy from the fall and impact, bleeding from her lip and knees. She hunched over in a fit of coughing, hands still glowing and tight around her ankle, fighting with everything in her to keep from crying out in excruciating pain. As she hurried to calm and heal herself, she did not notice the Senju lurking above, eyeing her, preparing an attack. This was his chance to get the girl, finish the mission, and hopefully win some points with Tobirama.

Launching a larger shuriken, he followed, leaping from the tree, racing towards her. Akane rolled out of the shuriken’s path, still quite slow. She realized there was no way she’d escape the falling shinobi, and so she faced him with terror filled eyes. He shifted in midair, almost as if he regretted the attack, but he stuck to his plan, ready to strike when -

She watched; what seemed like the arm of a skeleton, engulfed in an azure aura, spring out of nowhere, sweeping across the terrain before slamming into the man with such force it sent him flying. Before Akane could even register what happened, she found herself swept off her feet, curled up in large arms that shifted up and down with each step.

“Sadaharu!” Madara called. Akane’s vision faded and blurred, and fear paralyzed her as she struggled to see her captor or savior. Shifting her head closer to his chest, she caught his scent and let herself go, knowing Madara would handle the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still getting the hang of this lovely site, so bear with me! This story is still very young, so feedback means everything. Arigato ♥ And if you're interested, I have a Facebook page for updates and better contact with readers: Facebook.com/Shadowbender16. It will take a little bit before all my things are transferred over to this site, so the updates relate more to my Quizilla account at the moment, but fear not, I'll do my best to get it done quickly!


	5. Uchiha Madara~Knight in Scarlet Armor #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing her older brother and suffering physical and mental abuse by her adoptive parents, Akane is being pressured into quitting her job at the medical clinic; her only escape from the horrors at home. Just when she thought she was trapped in this hell hole forever, her “knight in shining armor” swoops down to rescue her. Akane begins to question her purpose in life, and as the truth about her past begins to unravel she’s left with a decision that could change things forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaboration story written with xGuiltyXGigglesx03 from Fanfiction.net.

Akane wasn’t accustomed to waking up in a completely different environment, much less a different room. So when she awoke to someone other than Madara, she freaked out. Standing above her was a woman, her eyes just as dark as Madara’s, her hair long and straight. She was beautiful, but waking up to a beautiful nurse with a kunai raised in hand was not something Akane took lightly. For a moment she thought she had been captured by the Senju, but that thought was immediately dropped when she remembered Madara’s scent before passing out.

“Oh, you’re awake...” the stranger murmured, obviously uncaring, eyes showing a hatred that Akane was used to. With a quick strike of her hand, Akane quickly slapped the kunai across the room before sitting up abruptly. The female’s eyes narrowed in annoyance, glaring at her.

“What’s your problem? I wasn’t going to kill  _you...._ ”

Akane simply stared. Something about how she said ‘you’ made her think otherwise. The woman obviously didn’t like her presence, and she wasn’t exactly sure why.

“Where is Madara?” Akane questioned, looking around the dimmed room, noticing her surroundings. It was slightly bare, consisting only of a single chair, a station with several iryo tools, and many bottles filled with concoctions she would love to look at later. Looking down, she noticed she was lying on a table with poorly cushioned pillows beneath her. A single window provided her with little sunlight which could only mean that nightfall was coming soon.

At the sound of her leader's name the woman immediately lost all composure (that wasn’t even there to begin with) and flat out glared at the brunette with complete dislike.

“He doesn’t have time for  _outsiders_  like you. Unlike you he’s very  _important_  and very  _busy_. Besides, whatever it is that you want can’t possibly be important enough for it to require Madara-sama’s notice.” Cocking her head to the side, Akane took it all in. Of course, what had she been thinking? Madara is a leader of a successful clan, much too busy to deal with her problems. She was simply a nurse that was up for the Uchiha’s disposal now. She didn’t know why she thought she was any more important. It was stupid of her to even ask for him. His name should have never even left her lips.

“I apologize... it’s just...”

“It doesn’t matter what you thought you had with him. He wouldn’t like an outsider anyway when he could have a respectable Uchiha woman. Don’t apologize, it makes you look uglier than you already are.” Glaring, Akane didn’t like her tone. Just what was her problem anyway? She hadn’t done anything to deserve this kind of treatment. Clenching her fist, Akane looked ahead of her. Maybe she was better off just staying in her shitty village.

“What’s going on in here? Is there a problem?” A male walked in. His hair was long and pulled back into a low ponytail, and he allowed his bangs to gracefully fall in his face. He was built but smaller than Madara. Akane could guess that he was an inch or two shorter as well, but what really made him stand out were his eyes. As she stared into them they reminded her instantly of the Uchiha leader, and she knew that the two were related. His voice was soft, graceful, similar to Madara’s but she could tell that he was nicer; however, she could also tell that he was sarcastic with a touch of something else... he seemed a bit off, disturbed even. At the sound of the newcomer’s voice the Uchiha woman’s face immediately softened and a smile slipped into place. Turning on her heel, she confronted the young man, smiling a flustered smile. She couldn’t believe she allowed herself to be caught acting so unladylike.

“Of course not sir, I was only checking to make sure our  _guest_  was feeling well, and to make sure her injuries were being tended to.” Akane accidentally made a disgusted snort with a roll of her eyes. That was the last thing the bitch was doing.

“Is that so? Well, now that your job is done you may leave us. I would like to have a word or two with our guest.” he dismissed, granting her a smile which Akane immediately noticed was fake. If anything he looked more annoyed. The Uchiha woman, however, didn’t seem to notice his undertone and flushed, nodding her head repeatedly like a bobble head, and bounced out like a giggling school girl. Akane rolled her eyes, sitting up straight, and lifted her injured ankle to examine the work done to her while she had been asleep.

“So,” the male spoke, getting her attention. “I take it things went well with you two? I’m sensing a sort of long lasting friendship in the works, no?” he raised an eyebrow. Akane meant to laugh, but held back, unsure how funny he was trying to be or if he even intended to be so.

“I’m kidding,” he said, shaking his head with a soft chuckle. “You know, I never really liked her. Too stiff.” he continued. She simply stared on, wincing at the sudden pain shooting through her ankle. He noticed and stepped over to her, peering down at the girl.

“Tch,” she spat under her breath, cupping her ankle to see how much she could heal.

“Not impressed with the handy work?” he inquired.

“It’s not that -”

“Then what’s that look on your face? It can’t be entirely due to pain. You seem stronger than a sprained ankle.”

“Well…” She let her shoulders fall. “I’ve seen better, n-no disrespect to you - or - but I’ve -”

“Done a better job? I can tell,” he smiled slightly. “I’m not surprised. Many of our women know basic first aid tricks, and of course we have trained doctors and surgeons who never leave the base, but it’s the battlefield where we suffer most. Iryo ninja are something new to the shinobi world, applying chakra to heal instead of fight. It’s amazing. So I’m not surprised you’re unimpressed with that woman’s mediocre treatment, being so adept in iryo jutsu.”

“I…” She fell silent, a small smile gracing her lips. She enjoyed his company. She enjoyed the gentleness in his voice and eyes, the humor in his words.

“You must be something special for my brother to have risked so much,” he stated. She furrowed her brow, pondering what he said.

“I didn’t think Madara was the type to bring strangers amongst the Uchiha.” He stroked his chin.

“Madara? So I was right.” She looked up with large eyes.

“Oh? About what?”

“You’re related. You reminded me so much of Madara when you walked in. I knew you had to be brothers.”

“I’d like to think I’m a bit better looking though,” he shrugged. “He’s older and stronger. At least give me the looks. What do you think? Honestly?”

“Eh?” She froze. Was he being serious? Again, she couldn’t tell and was too terrified to test it out.

“My apologies, I should get your name before asking such things,” he scolded himself.

“My name, oh - Akane. It’s...its Akane,” she said, neglecting to mention her surname. She didn’t even want to think about her mother and father anymore. They weren’t important.

“Akane? Hmm, that’s lovely,” he hummed. She glanced away shyly.

“And yours, if I may ask?”

“Mine? Well I can’t tell you that now, can I?” He jaunted back to the door.

“Wha?”

“I don’t know who you are. You could be a spy sent to gather intel on Uchiha. I can’t be so generous with names, and to be honest, neither should you. I hope for your sake you aren’t a spy, because if things go sour my brother won’t be too pleased, and the last thing a little girl like you would want to see is a grumpy Madara.” Akane pouted slightly, all of which until she heard him laugh quietly beside her.

“I’m joking. It’s Izuna, silly. Weren’t you listening to the ditzy nurse that just walked out?” he chuckled. Flustered, Akane looked away, fiddling with the sleeves of her dark shirt. She wondered who changed her clothes.

“I apologize, Izuna. I guess I just wasn’t paying much attention.” Izuna looked up towards her for a moment, eyebrows raised. It wasn’t every day that people causally called him by his name. He had noticed it with his brother which was even rarer. This girl was rather interesting.

“What?” she asked, noticing his gaze upon her face. He chuckled.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” With that he left, sliding out the door, leaving Akane alone. She sighed deeply. The Uchiha woman had left and it didn’t seem like she would return any time soon, and Madara’s odd brother left Akane with more questions than answers really. She wasn't sure what to do. Not wanting to sit around like some injured puppy, she managed to get up on both feet, hopping across the room to examine the bottle that had caught her eye earlier. That didn’t take much time, and she soon found herself stricken with an overwhelming sense of boredom. Blowing a strand of hair from her face, her gaze shifted to the door, and that boredom turned to curiosity. She needed to find someone who could help or at least tell her what to do or where to go.

She hopped again, sliding the door open. She glanced outside. The courtyard sat empty, and no one was in sight.

“Seriously?” she sighed with a shake of her head. She stepped out onto the walkway, wood creaking beneath her feet. She managed to walk now instead of hop, putting just a bit of pressure on her bad foot.

“This place really can’t be empty…” she mumbled. The iryo room she woke up in sat stuffed deep within the compound, shielded by various halls and rooms, a small maze of some sort so that the only ones who knew where things were the people who were supposed to. Akane expected the place to be a bit brighter, considering all she had heard about the Uchiha; how great they were, and large, and prosperous, but perhaps it had to do with the fact she was inching her way through the depths of the compound where it was hard for the sun to shine.

She passed a few rooms, one empty, another holding what looked like weapons, the other housing two or three women, she couldn’t tell, discussing something but pausing to stare her down as she moved by. After a bit more exploring of that part of the base, Akane happened upon what seemed to be a larger room, and from the room she heard voices. Some loud, some low, all belonging to men. She slid closer, hoping to pick up what they were saying. She didn’t mean to be intrusive, but she simply couldn’t resist. The warning Madara’s brother shared flashed by briefly. Surely no one thought she was a spy...right? She shook her head at the thought and leaned closer.

“Are you out of your mind?”

“No, do I come across as so?”

“Enough arguing, we’re trying to resolve an issue.”

“Supplies, we’re fine now, but what if something happens?”

“Forget supplies. I’m tired of losing men. Those damn Senju and their ambushes.”

“We need to be better prepared.”

“All of you need to calm down. We won’t get anywhere with your constant bickering,” a forceful yet familiar voice emanated throughout the room. What followed was a deafening silence so powerful Akane feared her heartbeat would give her away. She immediately knew it was Madara.

“Well, what do you have to say about all this? You are in charge of the men after all. You know the problems we’re facing, the casualties.”

“Obviously,” he commented. “I don’t like it of course, but we’re running out of options. I have some things planned -”

“Such as?” A man interrupted. A growl rumbled from Madara’s chest, stressing his annoyance.

“A new force. A secret weapon. A power that can be learned and shared. Something that could perhaps change the tides of this war.”

“What on earth are you talking about, Madara?”

Akane had been peering in on the meeting through the small opened crack of the door, only able to see a few of the men inside. There was another pause.

“I know you’re there...” Madara murmured. Akane gasped slightly, was he speaking to her?

“Come girl, we don’t have all day!” Akane jumped at the force of his voice nearly giving her a heart attack. She stumbled through the door clumsily. The room fell silent, all eyes fixed on her. Men, young and old, gazed at the injured stranger on her hands and knees.

Madara peered at her trying to hide how pleased he was that she crashed the party. The elders had prodded too much, irking him quite a bit. Akane was the perfect excuse to make a scene, flaunt a bit of power, and get out.

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” he called out. Akane looked up, horrified.

“Is she the one you brought here?”

“Indeed she is, but when I left her in the infirmary I expected her to stay there,” he stated, narrowing his eyes. “Not wandering the base.”

“I - I,” she stammered, at a loss for words.

“Interrupting a meeting, do you know the position you’re in?”

“Madara - M-Madara-sama, I didn’t mean to intrude. I was only -”

“Of course not,” He rose to his feet, ignoring the stares from the few elders that looked up at him. “Akane, perhaps it’s time I set some rules.” He moved to her, grabbing her roughly by the arm, dragging her out, and shutting the door behind them. Once Akane could no longer see the curious and confused men she turned towards Madara in worry.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt! I swear. I was only looking around - trying to find something to do - I was all alone and I -”

“Enough.” He held a hand in her face. “You’re talking too much, even for a woman.”

She stared in shock, jaw hitting the ground.

“Are you not angry?”

“Angry? Perhaps because you didn’t fall in like a fool sooner. I’ve been itching for an excuse to leave.”

“But…” Akane furrowed her eyebrows.

“Do you want me to be angry at you?” He gave her a look. “If so… I’ll gladly oblige.”

“No. The last thing I’d want is for you to be angry with me Madara. I’m sorry. It’s just your brother left me thinking you didn’t trust me, and I was by myself, and I didn’t know what to do -”

“Your life story again? I don’t remember you speaking so much when we first met, and my brother? You met him?”

“Hai. Was I not supposed to?”

“What was he doing with you? Always up to no good,” he sighed. Akane relaxed a bit, noticing tenderness in the way he spoke about his brother. With a small giggle, she looked up at him as if to respond to his questions. Madara raised an eyebrow at her before he started walking away. Akane immediately followed, walking beside him. She felt so much more confident walking around the compound now. Walking with the Uchiha leader had to mean something, right? However, she questioned if she should be walking side by side or if she should fall slightly behind him. It’s all about appearance; walking in front normally meant you were of a higher position than the person behind you. Walking side by side meant you were of equal status, and walking behind of course meant you were of a lower position. Akane smiled and couldn’t help but giggle again, as if she was equal to Madara. Strangely enough, the fact that he didn’t really mind her presence made her feel happy.

“What are you giggling about, woman? Are you not going to answer my questions?” His voice held that mock annoyance, which anyone possibly eavesdropping would think he really was annoyed, but she could hear the playfulness in his voice. He wasn’t angry.

“Nothing really... he just said that I was possibly something special because you risked so much to get me...” Akane murmured, peering down at her feet to await his response.

“Kheh,” he made a sound.

“What?” She looked up.

“He’s always flattering someone, trying to win the hearts of everyone. Don’t think you’re so special. He does it to everyone.”

“I didn’t say I thought I was special -”

“Oh please, you wouldn’t have mentioned it if you didn’t agree with him,” he sighed.

“That is not true,” she pouted.

“Are you saying I’m lying?” he warned. Akane thought for a moment. Like his brother, Madara never made it clear when he was serious or not.

“I don’t know. Should I suspect you’d lie? You said if I came with you I could start over. How do I know you won’t lock me up somewhere and force me to be some nurse slave thing?” she inquired, wrinkling her nose at the thought. She took a chance and joked a bit, wondering how he’d take it. Madara didn’t find her ‘joke’ amusing.

“Even if I did lie, what would you do about it? This is my territory now. I’m willing to stay true to my word and offer you a chance to start over so long as you follow my orders, but if you so as think as to step out of line or defy me, it won’t end well, and that’s a promise.” He kept walking, never looking back at her. Akane swallowed hard. So far Madara had been respectful and even kind to her, but he made sure she knew her place.

“My, my, long time no see, Ni-san,” a spirited voice sounded.

“Tsk,” Madara sighed, coming to a stop as Izuna approached them. “Are you always in this mood?”

“Mood? What mood? If anyone’s ever in a mood, it’s you, Madara,” Izuna shot back, smiling.

“Forget it. I heard you met our new guest, you know, and fooled around.”

“I did no such thing. I simply asked for her name.”

“You said I should watch my back and hope I wasn’t a spy or else Madara would kill me,” Akane argued. Izuna blinked, surprised to hear her speak up. She seemed so intimidated earlier, he liked her feisty side.

“For God’s sake, Izuna, she’s one of the only iryo-nin out there, and now we have her. She’s so important the Senju were willing to steal her earlier. Don’t make her change her mind about coming here, not that she’d have a choice if she did in fact want to leave,” he said casually in the end. Akane shot him a look but said nothing.

“The Senju? How bad?” Izuna questioned, his tone serious.

“It was only Sadaharu and I against six or so, one being that dog Tobirama,” he frowned. Izuna nodded, understanding his brother’s disdain. Deciding not to dwell on the subject,

“Well, Akane, shall I give you a tour of the lovely base? I’m free until about sevenish, so how about we take a stroll and leave my brother to wallow in his misery?” he smirked.

“A tour?” Akane lit up at the offer, but she glanced at Madara before answering, thinking she needed some sort of permission after falling in at the meeting earlier. Izuna noticed her searching Madara’s passive face for some sort of answer.

“Akane, you don’t need his permission,” he chuckled. “Not when you’re with me. It’s my word over his, isn’t that right, Nii-san?” he cooed. Madara glared towards his little brother, opening his mouth as if to say something, but Izuna had already grabbed Akane’s hand, pulling her down the hall.

“No need to tell me I’m right brother! I know!” Madara growled at Izuna’s calls. How dare his brother mock him in front of an outsider...a woman at that! Sighing to himself, the Uchiha leader regained his composure and turned on his heel to head towards his personal training hall. Walking passed the conference hall, his shoulders squared when he heard a particular voice.

“Ah, Madara-sama, please come join us again if you’re finished with your shenanigans. We have much to cover.” Turning his head, he glared at one of the Uchiha elders, but it immediately softened, and he forced his body to loosen up. Disrespecting them wasn’t on his list of things to do; however, he was going to make sure Izuna was punished later that day for running off with Akane, leaving Madara alone with the geezers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still getting the hang of this lovely site, so bear with me! This story is still very young, so feedback means everything. Arigato ♥ And if you're interested, I have a Facebook page for updates and better contact with readers: Facebook.com/Shadowbender16. It will take a little bit before all my things are transferred over to this site, so the updates relate more to my Quizilla account at the moment, but fear not, I'll do my best to get it done quickly!


	6. Uchiha Madara~Knight in Scarlet Armor #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing her older brother and suffering physical and mental abuse by her adoptive parents, Akane is being pressured into quitting her job at the medical clinic; her only escape from the horrors at home. Just when she thought she was trapped in this hell hole forever, her “knight in shining armor” swoops down to rescue her. Akane begins to question her purpose in life, and as the truth about her past begins to unravel she’s left with a decision that could change things forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaboration story written with xGuiltyXGigglesx03 from Fanfiction.net.

Akane paid attention to each room Izuna pointed out at first. He had shown her the kitchens, libraries, and training rooms. After a while, all the halls began to look the same. She could have sworn he was leading her in circles. Izuna purposely skipped over several doors, many of which she assumed she didn't need to see what lay behind.

“Izuna, where are we going?” she asked while looking up at him. They walked a really long hallway that held very little light. It made it slightly difficult for her to see him, his dark hair and eyes blending in with the shadows.

“You know your eyes sparkle in the dark. I can see you clearly,” he stated, grinning more to himself than to her.

“Uh, thanks?” She wasn’t sure if she should be creeped out or flattered by his comment. Izuna was weird, completely unlike Madara. If anything, they were polar opposites. Madara was passive, stoic, and quiet. Izuna was expressive, friendly, and silly. They were an interesting pair, and she wondered just how strong their bond was.

“So, you and Madara, just what type of relationship is that?” she inquired.

“Well, for one, we’re brothers.”

“Is that so?” she chuckled. “Besides the obvious.”

“I don’t know. He’s the leader, the big man who’s in charge, and I’m his right hand man. I guess you can say he’s the brawn and I’m the brain. Y'know, the one who actually _uses_ his head.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“And why is that, Akane?”

“Madara hardly seems like the impulsive type. I get the feeling it might be the other way around.”

“Are you saying _I’m_ impulsive?”

“Of course not. Never,” she giggled.

“Taking my brother’s side I see. Why? You have a thing for him?”

“Eh!?” His comment caught her off guard.

“Let me warn you now, he’s rude, grumpy, boring, and I can’t tell you the last time he actually looked at a woman. It wouldn’t work out. Besides, why would you want him when I told you earlier that I was the one with the good looks?” He winked whilst pointing to himself. Akane held herself while laughing. He never quit, and she loved every bit of it.

“You laugh, but I said nothing funny,” Izuna muttered.

“I’m sorry, Izuna, it’s all in good fun.”

“Mmm,” he hummed. He peeked over at her. “I noticed you do that quite a bit.”

“Do what?” She looked over.

“I don’t think I’ve heard you address my brother as Madara-sama, the way I thought an outsider would.”

“Oh, the honorifics… I don’t do it out of disrespect. It just - I never got used to them. If you’d like, I can start-”

“I don’t care too much and quite frankly, it’s funny how you just call out his name as if you’ve known him for ages. I wonder what he thinks. Just remember to use them when around the higher ups. Do it out of courtesy and they begin to see that you know your place. If you get in trouble, then we won’t get to go on our little adventures like this one.” Akane peered up at him, allowing a smile to form on her lips.

“I like these adventures Izuna, but where exactly are we? And where are we actually going?” The younger brother grinned as he led her further down the dark hallway, finally reaching a door. Opening it, she noticed it lead outside. It was now dark, the moon looming over them, providing them a light in the darkness.

“This is where I train most of the time by myself. Don’t tell Madara though... he’ll have a problem with it. Also, this is where I’m going to start training you from now on. The Uchiha are continuously in war and because of your medicalnin-jutsu skills, you’ll be out there. We can’t have you die before you’ve even gotten a chance to do anything. So I’m going to teach you some basic defensive techniques,” Izuna explained.

“Really?” she nearly gasped.

“Well, of course. You’ll need to defend yourself out in the world. Everyone deserves the chance to learn,” he said casually, stretching his arms out. “Who knows? You may even turn out to be a wonderful medic _and_ fighter.”

“I’ll do whatever it takes. I just can’t stand to sit around and do nothing, especially after all he’s done.”

“Who?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Madara!”

“Oh?”

“He found me. We met back in the small town I lived in. I worked at the hospital there. He and Sadaharu stopped by. He was bleeding terribly, so I treated him. And while he was in town recovering, we crossed each other’s paths several times. My father-”

Akane cut herself off, just for a brief moment, at the mere thought of her abuser. Memories raced through her head. Such thoughts could leave her vulnerable to relapse. She quickly regained her composure and sought to correct herself.

“ _Both_ parents were horrible to me. My father got in Madara’s way one night when he followed me. Your brother saved me and offered me a deal. I come as a medical nin for the Uchiha and I have the chance to start over, somewhere far away from my parents,” she explained. Izuna blinked. Was Madara really that kind? Was he in a mood? Or did he perhaps play the girl so he could get his way?”

“I owe him. I owe Madara for giving me a chance, for seeing my value like no one has.”

“That’s not like him. That’s not like Madara at all. You sure he wasn’t an imposter?”

“Eh?” She blinked at him, almost taking him seriously.

“I’m joking as usual,” he chuckled, taking several steps to the right. “Yosh.” He faced her. “Ready?”

“Ready? For what? To fight? You? Here?” she stammered. “I couldn’t - I can’t face someone, much less a larger man. An Uchiha at that. Are you out of your mind, Izuna?”

“Out of my mind?” He fell quiet, a mischievous smirk spread against his thin lips. Oh how he enjoyed toying with her. “Of course I am, Akane.”

“I…” She let her shoulders fall. “Just promise you won’t kill me. I’ve never actually been in combat.” The fear was prominent in her voice; Izuna could practically hear her heart beating with anxiety.

“I can’t make that promise.”

“Izun -”

“Koi. Come,” he challenged, ignoring her protests. Akane swallowed hard, taking a step towards him. “Let’s see your taijutsu first. Hand to hand combat, Akane. You’ll learn this before even considering the others. Besides, I like a woman who can throw a good punch,” he teased with the slightest curve of his lips. Akane flushed, nodding her head, and began to pick up the pace. Finally reaching him, she swung her arm aimlessly, missing him completely. Izuna counterattacked, an arm shooting out. Akane dodged by tripping over her own feet. Taking that chance, Izuna knocked them right out from under her, and she hit the floor hard.

“Tch, I know you can do better than that, Akan. Get up!” Izuna cried out, crossing his arms in slight disappointment. Akane rose to her feet, pushing dark brown hair out of her face and securing it behind her ear. So he was serious. She stood in position, holding up her arms the way her brother had taught her years ago.

“That’s more like it,” Izuna commented, grinning now. “Come,” he encouraged, signaling her to advance with his hand. She charged again, missing her target. Izuna turned, fist coming fast. Akane shifted out of the way, going at it again. And they played that game for a bit; attacking and dodging; dancing. He landed a few hits while Akane missed every one; however, he raised his brow, impressed by her “skills of evasion.” Once she found her pace, she slipped and rolled out of the way, and found her own position, her own balance that convinced him she could learn. It went on for a little while longer. Izuna breathed deeply but remained in control. Akane on the other hand needed a moment to catch her breath, bent over with her hands on her knees. She was out of shape, a bit slow, and so unused to moving that way. They clashed one last time. Izuna easily threw her down. Desperate to prove herself, Akane propped up on her knees and swung her right arm hard and fast. Izuna slipped out of the way just in time. He glanced down at her with a grin that immediately faded when his knees buckled. He dropped to one knee, furrowing his brow at the blood trickling from his left shin. He narrowed his eyes at Akane.

“I’m sure I dodged. It was clever of you to cover your fist with chakra. Sort of a blade, an extension of yourself. I didn’t know you were capable of that.” Izuna murmured, peering at the girl in interest. Now she was giving him something to work with, he could train her if she at least had this much foundation.

“Neither was I,” she admitted. “First time trying it, it just popped into my head.” She turned her face to cough. A moment passed before Akane gathered herself to her feet slowly yet confidently, making her way towards the younger of the two Uchiha brothers. Izuna didn’t stop her nor did he make a big fuss like Madara probably would have. He simply stared and allowed her to advance without any sign of hesitation. Kneeling before him, Akane once again dropped to her knees to see his wounded leg.

“Would it be alright if I heal you? I’d rather you not freak out like Madara did the first time I met him,” she mumbled, slowly leaning against one arm, her hand clenching the dampened grass of the night for support.

“My brother freaked out?” Izuna asked in shock. A few chuckles escaped his mouth in the process.

“A little. It was more Sadaharu though. He thought I was going to poison the Uchiha leader, but it was only a little iodine to clean the wound,” she smiled.

“Yeeeup, Sadaharu tends to...overreact. Can’t blame him though, Madara makes everyone anxious. Well except me of course, maybe you too.”

“Me?” Akane blinked.

“If you’re so bold as to drop the honorifics when addressing him, you must have some confidence around him.” Izuna stated, watching the brunette’s eyes closely.

“Confidence? I just…” She thought for a moment. Why did she feel at ease around him? Of course she was careful not to upset him or get in the way, but she wasn’t shaking in her underwear the way others seemed to do.

“Perhaps it’s because everyone sees him at this great Uchiha leader - which he is - but when I first met him he was wounded. He was bleeding and in pain. He was human.” She stared at her hands as she spoke, unaware of Izuna’s staring.

“Well,” he broke the tension. “Let’s see those skills of yours. If you patched up my reckless brother, fixing a little nick like this should be easy, no?”

“I could do it in my sleep,” she grinned. “Sorry again, though.”

“Don’t apologize. In fact, I’m impressed.” Izuna grinned again, pushing strands of hair out of his vision.

“You are?” She looked up in surprise, hands glowing green.

“Sure you’re not the strongest or fastest, and you can work on all that, but you’re onto something, Akane.”

“What do you mean?”

“That -” he pointed towards her glowing hands. “As a medic you have excellent chakra control. You have to in order to get so close and detailed when healing and operating. Applying that perfect control to tai-jutsu...Akane your fist was like a blade. Using chakra as an actual physical weapon is so interesting. Can you imagine the accuracy and effectiveness of any nin-jutsu you learn? Your background as a medic has opened a lot of doors for you. Do you understand what you’re capable of? Of the weapon you could become?”

“The weapon…” Akane whispered, thinking over his words.

“Offensive and defensive. A healer who can also counterattack if need be. Akane, coming here is the best thing for both you and the Uchiha. I’m going to enjoy training you,” he grinned again. Akane smiled as well, lowering her head to concentrate on his wound.

“Almost done,” she assured him. Falling back on his butt, Izuna bent his knees, leaning back on extended arms. There actually wasn’t much pain at all. It was just the fact he’s never been healed by an exceptional medical ninja before in his life. Her gentle chakra seeping into his shin was enjoyable, relaxing even. If it hadn’t been for the disturbance of chakra coming from behind he could have fallen asleep. Luckily for him she had just finished or else his cut may have been suspicious.

“What’s going on here?” Akane’s head snapped up to gaze upon their visitor; Madara calmly strutting towards them. Izuna’s hand immediately landed on hers. Flinching slightly at his touch, she tried to let it be unseen but her struggle was pointless. Peering up at him, the intensity in his eyes made it clear that he didn’t want Madara knowing of his secret training ground. Akane didn’t necessarily see the big deal but wasn’t about to go against Izuna. Nodding her head she allowed him to do the talking.

“Oh nothing, Brother. I was just showing little Akane here around,” Izuna stated, flinging his hand around nonchalantly. As Madara neared them, Izuna released her hand. Akane immediately brought her hand back. It wasn’t like Izuna’s touch was horrible. It was simply a reaction that she had developed from being touched by her father so much. Although Izuna wasn’t affected by her sudden flinch, he did have that flicker in his eye that told her he noticed.

“Oh really? Then why does she look slightly battered? What were you guys doing out here?” Izuna opened his mouth to speak but Akane opened her mouth before he could even say anything.

“I fell, heh... I’m a bit clumsy, you know that, it was kind of embarrassing though...” she flushed, which made it seem all the more believable. Izuna grinned. He didn’t take her to be one to lie, nor did he think she’d be very good at it, but that was fairly believable.

“Hn...come, woman. I’ll be showing you to your room,” Madara half barked, making his way back towards the building. Izuna stood up next, holding his hand out towards her. Akane wavered and her heart pounded in panic. A cowardice shiver ran down her back as she slowly placed her hand in his. His hand was warm, unlike her father’s whose hand was always chilled and stung with every touch. Izuna held a warmth that she had only ever felt with Madara.

“Come, we can’t leave my brother waiting,” Izuna stated, pulling her along. Cocking her head to the side, Akane frowned in confusion.

“Didn’t you have somewhere to go at seven? It’s surely passed seven.” Izuna chuckled.

“Oh, I lied... just wanted to get away from Madara so he wouldn’t make me join in on those boring conferences.” He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Akane giggled, shaking her head in amusement. She really did enjoy Izuna’s company. It’d been a while since she laughed - in fact she couldn’t remember the last time she was this happy.

“What’s so funny?” Madara retorted as they caught up. He narrowed his eyes at the two of them. Izuna was always good with the ladies, not that he wasn’t, but Izuna was more open about it. He wasn’t surprised Akane was so comfortable around him after only meeting him a few hours ago.

“I’m a jokester. I told her a joke... would you like to hear it?” Izuna questioned, a mischievous grin spread across his face which immediately had Madara quiet. Madara wasn’t a fan of jokes.... especially Izuna’s jokes.

“Hn, spare me,” he scoffed.

“You see how rude he is, and to his own brother. Don’t take the crap he dishes, Akane. It stinks,” Izuna told her, pinching his nose at Madara.

“She’ll take whatever crap I throw at her. I brought her here, so she’ll do as I say,” Madara pointed out glaring out his brother.

“Who are you to oppress her, Brother?” Izuna asked, winking back at Akane playfully.

“Izuna…” Madara sighed.

“I mean the last thing she needs is an overbearing nutjob like yourself. “

“Izuna -”

“The poor girl is walking on eggshells around you.”

“Akane, is what he’s saying true?” Madara questioned, pausing to look at her. She froze, flashing Izuna a look for getting her in a jam like that.

“O - of course not, Madara. You’ve been nothing but kind since we met,” she explained hastily, wanting nothing more than to hide behind Izuna. Madara eyed her before shifting his gaze to his brother.

“Stop causing trouble.”

“Can’t promise that,” Izuna smirked. Madara shook his head and continued to lead.

“Your room will be near my own,” he started again.

“Oh? And why’s that, Ni-san?” Izuna pressed. “Why not near me, or perhaps some of the other women?” He placed his hands on his hips as he spoke. Madara faced him with a dull expression.

“It’d be a shame if the Senju got their dirty hands on our new medical nin, don’t you think, Izuna? She hasn’t even been to work yet. It’ll be easier to keep an eye on things is all.”

“So protection? Then I repeat, why not near me? I mean surely you trust your little brother,” Izuna grinned.

“I’m not so sure anymore,” he blew a strand of hair from his face, folding his arms across his chest in the process. “I already had this room prepared. If she’d prefer one near you, Izuna, so be it, but it’ll take a bit to get it.”

“Perhaps tonight its best if she stays near you after all, Madara,” he said, his tone serious, catching Akane off guard. “If Tobirama and other Senju attacked you earlier...I don’t think they have the nerve to challenge us at our own base, but as of now we aren’t sure just how desperate they are for her.” he faced her. “Akane, you’ll be alright. If anything does happen, my brother and I will handle things,” Izuna assured.

“Arigato,” she said softly. Izuna’s once serious face slowly softened as he peered at her, to the point where he couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re so adorable!” he half called out, ruffling Akane’s dark brown hair. Her cheeks flushed causing her to immediately look away. She swore Izuna knew exactly how to embarrass her. It was completely unusual. Nobody had ever complimented her much less called her ‘adorable.’ The most she ever got was ‘slut’, ‘bitch’ or something really degrading from her father. She never took anything her father said into consideration, most of the time she just ignore him as best she could.

Chuckling, Izuna turned towards his brother who was successfully ignoring the two, while he guided them all towards Akane’s new room.

“I think I’m going to like her... aren’t you brother?” Madara huffed with a roll of his eyes.

“Just don’t let her distract you from your duties Izuna... I may have to ban you from seeing her if you start slacking....” Madara stated, peering at his brother from the corner of his eye just as they came up to a door that Madara knew rather well.

“This is Izuna’s room, if you ever need him,” Madara said dully.

“Don’t mind the mess,” the younger Uchiha chuckled, peeking inside momentarily. Akane shook her head with a smile.

“You’re welcome to swing by any time, Akane. And when I say any time, I really mean any time,” he winked. Madara tapped his foot, wondering what in the hell had his brother so wound up today, as if it was his first time seeing a woman.

“Izuna.”

“Relax, Madara. I was only kidding,” he assured him before turning to Akane and mouthing “I’m not kidding.” Akane flushed smiling at the man in content.

“Down this way is where I stay whenever I get the chance,” Madara sighed, continuing on.

“These are my quarters. I’m not always around, given I have so much to manage, but when I am, I’m trying to get what little rest I can. So if you do need something, knock first. I don’t need you falling in on me,” he said, referring to her accident earlier. She flashed a nervous smile.

“Of course Madara, thank you,” she said with a slight bow.

“Your room is right over here. Nothing special, but I figure you’ll do what you must to make it comfortable. I care not.” Madara handed her a key which looked like it went to her door. Staring at the key Akane was almost mesmerized she never got a key to her room before, never. It was almost too good to be true, she was never allowed privacy. The fact that she didn’t have a key, up until now, provided her father access to her room which was never a good thing. Akane smiled, peering up at her savior, trying desperately to hide the tears that wanted to flow down her face.

“Thank you, Madara.” Grunting, Madara nodded, opening his door. He stepped in but not before patting her head as if she was a young child.

“Come to my room tomorrow morning around nine...” With that he then looked at his brother. “Izuna, show her to her room.... I’m going to bed.” he muffled the last part before closing the door behind him.

“I was right about him being in some mood. He must be,” Izuna said, surprised by Madara’s brief tenderness.

“Is it rare of him to do that?” Akane whispered.

“Aside from me, you’re the first he’s ever really shown affection to - not that that was necessarily affection, but he didn’t insult you or roll his eyes, which is good,” he chuckled. “It’s probably because you’ve done everything he’s wanted so far and he sees your potential. Keep up the good behavior and you’ll be racking up points with him in no time.”

“Oh - um, I’ll keep that in mind then,” she chuckled.

“Okay, your room is right here, so I suppose we’ll call it a night. You’re probably exhausted. I know, I know, I can be a handful,” he grinned. Akane smiled opening her door.

“Thank you,” she smiled, turning to step in. “And Izuna?”

“Yesh?” He turned to look at her once more.

“You might be a handful, but that’s nothing I can’t keep up with.” Izuna smirked, a glimmer of emotion Akane had never seen before fluttered behind his onyx eyes.

“Challenge accepted, Akane.”

“Challenge? What challenge?” She blinked at him.

“Izuna, if you don’t get your ass back to your room and the hell away from here, you’ll surely regret it,” Madara barked, cracking open his door enough to yell through. How did he know? Izuna sighed.

“Still in his mood....” He shook his head at the girl. “Hai, _Nii-san_! Night, Akane.” With that, he strolled off before incurring Madara’s wrath.

 

 

A knock, another set of two, and then three. The casual knocking turned to frantic banging. Akane frowned in her sleep. She didn’t want to get up. Seeing her father was the last thing she wanted. This, however, was abnormal. He never pounded on her door. There was no need to. It was never locked.

“Akane! Wake up!” Akane’s eyebrows furrowed. That wasn’t her father’s voice... so who else would be in her house? It sounded familiar. There was no way her father would allow another man to enter, especially not in her room. The man in the background grew louder, chanting her name, coaxing her awake. Who was this man?

“What!” Akane gasped, jumping out of bed and opening the door to find none other than Sadaharu.

“You’re alive. Thank God you’re alive,” he nearly fell. Akane’s eyes widened slightly in shock before it all came flooding back. This was her home now, the Uchiha compound, with Madara. Shaking her head, Akane calmed down, easing her jumpy heart.

“Yeah, I guess so. Why so relieved?” she inquired, helping him steady himself. “I thought you didn’t like me.” Sadaharu cocked his head to the side in bewilderment.

“What gave you that impression?”

“I don’t know, the constant glares and your nagging to Madara about why he brought me along and...” Akane fell silent when she noticed his grimace.

“Madara?” He nearly fell again at her lack of respect. “Well,” He brushed off his shoulders. “I don’t hate you. I was worried is all. It’s my job…to be worried. And speaking of Madara-sama, he’s been waiting.”

“Waiting?” She rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

“He said he told you to meet him this morning!” Sadaharu shouted.

“Yeah, that’s right,” she nodded.

“Akane, you’re late.” He scratched his forehead, eyeing her. How could she have forgotten?

“Oh no! And just when I was starting to earn points with him like Izuna said!” She scurried to put on her shoes. There was no time to tie back her hair. It would have to wait.

“Izuna-sama? So you’ve met him already?”

“No time. Must go, cya, Sadaharu,” she mumbled, dashing out past him. Akane sprinted over, and horror ripped through her when she felt she couldn’t slow her pace and would probably fall through the door...again.  

“There you are!” Izuna popped outside, crossing his arms over his chest. Akane sighed in relief, gently running to him.

“Sorry, I overslept. Sadaharu came for me just now.” Akane breathed, she was really out of shape.

“Yes, I know because I sent him to get you. You’re lucky because Madara was getting impatient.” Akane’s head fell slightly at the sound of the Uchiha leader’s disappointment. Izuna chuckled shaking his head at her in amusement.

“Don’t worry about it. He’s not as annoyed as you may think. Just don’t let it happen again. Come.” Izuna held out his arm for her to take. Akane hesitantly looped her arm through his, in which he immediately took her off her feet, speeding down one hall. It was way too early for her to be running down hallways. She didn’t understand how Izuna had so much energy. Coming to a closed door, Akane could feel the presence of several other people in there was well. Was he in a meeting? Izuna didn’t bother knocking and just walked in, pulling her along with him.

“Izu...” she choked in surprise, was she really allowed to be in here right now? Izuna grinned towards her for a moment before turning towards the group of men sitting around the table.

“Izuna, you’re late...really late.” Madara glared, not because he was late but because Izuna had the nerve to leave him there with those old geezers all by himself. He had enough of them. He could at least tolerate them when Izuna was also there not paying attention.

“Ah, my apologies, Brother, I must have slept in...” Akane raised an eyebrow. He slept in too? What was going on here? Why was she in a room with a bunch of important people? She didn’t belong here.

“Enough of this bickering, why is this woman here? Shouldn’t she be in the clinic?” an elder, with shoulder length gray hair that spiked slightly in the back, asked looking the woman up and down. “Are you sure she’d be of any use to us Madara-sama? She’s kind of lanky.” he added before sticking his nose up in the air. Akane frowned at his comment but decided to ignore him, and Madara seemed to as well.

“I’m afraid Akane-chan here doesn’t know her way to clinic. I had neglected to show her yesterday. She was supposed to meet up with Madara earlier; however she as well slept in. I decided to bring her with me before dropping her off.” Izuna half lied. Madara shook his head allowing his gaze to now land on Akane. Izuna was really not putting her in a good spot, especially by saying she was ‘late’.

“I apologize, Madara-sama, it won’t happen again.” Akane commented and extended her body into a full bow, allowing her hair to fall in her face. She made sure not to forget the honorific, much to Izuna’s surprise. He could have sworn she’d slip. However the elders didn’t seem to take her apology lightly.

“Late huh? Madara-sama, we can’t possibly have someone in the clinic that is late. Are you sure you chose wisely about this one?” The same elder questioned. Akane frowned again, peeking up behind her lashes and hair at her savior. Madara clenched his fist. He was tired of people questioning his judgment. The girl was here for a reason. Who did these people think they were? He was the leader. They were simply there to ‘guide’ him in the ‘right’ direction. Madara knew what direction he was going in and this direction consisted of this woman, be her lanky or not.

“Izuna the meeting is over... maybe you should set an alarm next time...have someone bang on your door until you wake up. Same for you, Akane,” Madara stated, ignoring the elder's comment completely which obviously annoyed the old coot to no end. “Everyone is dismissed.”

“But!” Madara narrowed his eyes at the one he had ignored just a moment ago. The elder’s dark eyes writhed in fear and all the confidence he had withered away. The room quickly depleted of everyone besides his younger brother and his new medic who looked slightly uneasy. Once everyone was gone Izuna immediately slumped his shoulders as if it was a hassle to stand properly. He could already tell this was going to be a long day.

“Stand straight, Akane!” Screeching in turbulence, Akane whipped her hair out of her face. Standing up straight as the Uchiha leader had asked. Her eyes darted to the side however; she didn’t wish to see that disappointed look in his eye. Madara scoffed.

“Look at me...” he ordered, narrowing his eyes. Holding back the nausea, her eyes flickered in his direction.

“The only reason I’m not scolding you like a child is because I know what you’re capable of. If you don’t know your place and earn their approval, things won’t go well for you, Akane, no matter what I may say to them,” Madara warned, shaking his head with crossed arms.

“I know, I -” She started.

“I’ll let this one slip only because it’s your first day and the Senju attack must have shaken you, but that’s it. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“A little harsh, don’t you think?” Izuna sighed, patting Akane’s shoulder in sympathy.

“Don’t even get me started about you and your antics, Izuna. I’m not even sure if what you said was true, but you’re lucky they didn’t ask further questions. You’ve been running around like a wild horse ever since I returned. Don’t make me lock you up somewhere.” Izuna rolled his eyes blowing a strand of hair out of his face.

“Hm, blame me for missing my big brother.”

“Spare me,” Madara belittled. “All right, we’ll show you the infirmary and where you’ll be spending most of your time,” he said, starting off. With a shrug of his shoulders, Izuna flashed Akane a look.

“He’ll calm down. The elders leave him extra grumpy,” he whispered. She managed a laugh despite her situation. How was Izuna always so loose and sly around someone like Madara?

“Come,” Izuna grabbed her hand once more running to catch up with Madara’s long strides down the hall. She blinked as the two men came to a stop, almost running into Izuna.

“Everything you need is in there. I assume you know your way around a place like this,” Madara stated bored. She nodded.

“We have a few injured shinobi, some worse off than others. We have a medical staff of course, but there’s a reason I brought you here. Don’t make me regret it,” Madara warned.

“What my brother means to say is that he believes in you Akane, so do your best!” Izuna teased. Madara eyed his brother before walking away without a word.

“He’s going to hate me because of you, Izuna,” she sighed.

“Well as long as I like you, right?” he nudged her. She chuckled coyly with a nod. “I have business to take care of, so this is where I take my leave. You’ll be all right, but if things do get out of hand, you can come find me,” he grinned.

“Thank you, Izuna.”

“Cya,” he said with a wave, turning on his heels.

Akane looked after him until his figure was no longer in sight. Facing the large room, she wiped sweaty palms against her thighs. She couldn’t disappoint Madara. If she failed the elders would blame him, and she couldn’t bear the thought of him taking a hit because of her after all he had done. She inhaled deeply as she wandered in, taking in the scent of medicine, alcohol, and sickness. Not a particularly pleasant combination; more on the familiar end, an atmosphere she felt comfortable in. Her eyes darkened at the rows of men in beds, some groaning, others clutching themselves in pain, the occasional injured or ill female nestled between. So much blood, so much agony, despair, pain… so this was war. Back at home she treated a variety of patients, but to see a room of wounded soldiers; brothers dying for each other… she wasn’t as familiar as she would have liked.

“Can I help you?” an irritated voice caught her attention. Akane glanced up to see the woman who had treated her ankle the night before; the woman who had talked down to her because Madara brought an outsider amongst the Uchiha. Akane glanced at her nametag.  

“Marika?” she said more to herself. The older Uchiha woman looked on with a dull expression, waiting for some response, short charcoal hair pinned behind her ears.

“Are you deaf -”

“Sorry, sorry,” Akane interrupted. “I’m here to help.”

“Oh? With what?”

“Uh...this? Madara told me to.”

“Madara? How bold,” Marika scoffed. Akane furrowed her brow before realizing what she meant.

“So where should I go?” Akane asked looking around at all the men.

“Back where you came from.”

“I don’t know why you have an issue with me, but this isn’t the place or time to do this. I just want to help. Madara told me to -”

“Is he here?”

“Huh?” What did she mean? Why would Madara be here?

“Do you see Madara-sama anywhere?” Marika pressed.

“No. He’s busy -”

“Then until he comes here and tells you in front of me, I won’t have a child running around ruining things, an outsider at that. This isn’t playing doctor!” Marika hissed glaring daggers at her.

“I’m capable. I practically ran the hospital back home -”

“Then why not go back? I’m sure they missed you,” she smirked. Akane curled her lip, boiling on the inside.

“Look, no disrespect, Marika, but I was given orders and dropped off here by both Madara and Izuna. If I don’t do something like they expect me to, they’ll be upset, and they’ll be even more so when they hear it was because you treated me like some kid and didn’t let me do anything.” Akane pressed as well. She was _not_ going to disappoint Madara again.

“You’re so arrogant. My, my, if you’re going to be that persistent, fine. Go label and organize those bottles. We just received a new shipment.” Akane narrowed her eyes.

“Labeling? Shelf work? Really -”

“You wanted to help, so go help put them away,” Marika stated. Akane shook her head in frustration and marched off.

 

 

Akane sat hunched over on a stool, peeling off old labels before slapping on new ones; her eyes dull and lips pursed in agitation. She was never the conceited type, but even she couldn’t deny her skills were wasted on menial tasks like labeling.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Everyone’s attention snapped to the source.

“What is it, Chisato!” Marika gasped.

“His wound reopened, and the blood won’t stop!” the petite woman sitting at a man’s bedside exclaimed, frantically waving her arms to emphasize the problem.

“Tch, that’s the second time it’s happened,” Marika spat, rushing over. “He must have moved wrong. At this rate…” She sorted through the pan of tools and supplies.

“Gauze? Check,” a man named Fusao mumbled to himself, checking off supplies on his little clipboard. He turned his gaze to the door, missing out on the sudden commotion. Sadaharu came in holding a box in his arms. He wore more casual clothing. Instead of the armor his chest was covered by a gray v-neck and a pair of black pants. Of course the Uchiha symbol was sown in to show off his pride.

“Ah, Sadaharu. What brings you here?” he smiled briefly, turning his attention to the ladies once again. Akane shook her head at how this man could smile at such a time. One of his comrades was dying

“There was a box left behind. Some supply. I’m not sure what, but sounds like bottles of something,” Sadaharu explained, shaking the box gently.

“Oh, is that so? Thanks. You can just leave it here. I’m going through inventory.” Fusao nodded, lowering his head to continue counting the scalpels he had laid out on the table.

“Why do that boring stuff when you can be in the midst of the action like those ladies?” He raised an eyebrow. “What’s happened over there?” Sadaharu peered at Akane for a moment, but the brunette didn’t give him the barest of glances. It was obvious she wasn’t in control of anything.

“I think his wound reopened. It was pretty nasty to begin with. Now if he even sneezes it starts gushing again. He’s also extremely weak. I’m surprised he hasn’t caught something yet,” he said sadly.

“Is there nothing they can do? It’s always so hard to see your own kind suffer like this,” Sadaharu whispered.

“Let me take a look at him,” Akane piped standing to her feet, peeking over Marika and Chisato’s shoulders.

“That won’t be necessary,” Marika responded.

“Are you serious? He’s bleeding all over the place.” Akane protested. glaring at the woman.

“We have it under control,” Marika barked. Chisato flashed Akane a nervous glance.

“Hate me all you want, but if you don’t let me try something, the man is going to die!” Akane exclaimed. “You’d let your own comrade die because you’re too proud?”

“This has nothing to do with me -”

“Then let me help.” Akane snapped glaring harder

“It won’t hurt, Marika. We’ve reached a dead end. I heard she can do things we can’t. She’s his last shot,” Chisato finally spoke. Marika glanced away and said nothing. Akane took the chance and dove between the two, rolling up her sleeves and sticking her hands right against the tear in his side. Chisato watched in awe at the swirling green chakra, a sight she had never before seen.

“Do you think you can help him?” Sadaharu inquired, rushing over to get a better look. Akane looked up in surprise.

“I hope. Can you turn him up towards you a bit so I can get a better angle?” she replied. He nodded, gently turning the pale man in his arms.

“Just hold him still.”

“Is this - is this what you did when Madara-sama was injured?” Sadaharu asked in astonishment. He almost cursed himself for acting like a fool in the room back then. He could have seen her in action much earlier.

“Mmm,” she mumbled, jaw clenched as she focused to seal the wound. Marika’s face hardened. Not only had Akane defied her orders, but she apparently treated Madara too?  

“Ok, you’ve done enough,” she spat, seeing the blood ease up. Akane remained silent. “I said that’s enough -”

“What’s gotten into you, Marika-chan? She’s saving him for God’s sake. Let her work,” Sadaharu intervened, furrowing his eyebrows.

“It’s not her place. I told her to stay out of things.” Marika cried out, biting her lip now.

“He’d be dead by now had it not been for her abilities. That’s why she’s here,” Sadaharu countered, already getting tired of her bickering

“She walks in acting like she owns the place -”

“She may very well do so. She was brought here for her skill by Madara-sama himself. You have no authority over her. She answers to him and him alone,” he warned. Marika’s eyes widened slightly. Sadaharu... he was sticking up for her? Huffing, Marika pushed passed a few medics and left the area.

“That’s amazing,” Chisato whispered, eyes wide. Akane said nothing. She figured the attention she’d receive wouldn’t translate well for some, but she did in fact enjoy the bit of praise from Chisato. Several more minutes passed before Akane dropped her hands, and she fell to her knees with a sigh. She wasn’t used to healing wounds like that, they really drained her.

“He - he should be all right,” she nearly choked. Sadaharu gently lowered the man who was out of it by now.

“He lost a lot of blood. Too much, but he’s alive right now. He may need a blood transfer – monitor him,” Akane whispered hoping at least someone would listen to her.

“He’ll be weak for a while. I know. As long as he’s stable for now,” Chisato added. “Where did you learn that? Using chakra to heal?” Akane looked over at Chisato, pure interest written all over her face.

“I scanned a few books as a child, but mostly on my own. I noticed when I was young that I had a knack for controlling it. I just kept playing around until I was onto something,” she shrugged. Akane looked down at her drenched hands. Using what strength remained, she rose to her feet and moved to wash the blood away. Sadaharu followed, leaving Chisato to clean up and tend to the man.

“As impressive and skilled as you are, it takes a toll on you. I can tell,” he said. “It is chakra after all and you’re not a ninja.”

“Mmm,” she agreed. That’s what she had Izuna for however. Akane wasn’t sure how the second in command was going to train her, but whatever it would be,  stamina would probably be a big part of it. Sadaharu eyed her.

“Perhaps you should get out of here for a bit. Clear your head, eat some food, recover. They seem to have everything else under control.” Sadaharu suggested crossing his arms over his chest. Did all Uchiha do that?

“But -”

“If anyone asks, I’ll explain. No worries. Remember, that’s my job,” he chuckled now shoving his hands in his pockets. She smiled softly, following him out after drying her hands. She stole one last glance at the man beside Chisato before disappearing.  

 

 

Akane walked slowly beside Sadaharu not really paying much attention to where she was going. In fact her mind was elsewhere. She was still trying to think of a way to be of some use to Madara. Healing one man isn’t something of much significance. As horrible as that may sound, that one man will live to see tomorrow but her worth to Madara can falter at any given moment. Akane kept telling herself that he wouldn’t send her back, that if she kept doing what she was doing he’d acknowledge her but she knew that wasn’t true. She had to be out of the box, she had to be creative, she had to be useful.

“Akane-san, is there something wrong?” Sadaharu questioned, looking over at her as they entered the Uchiha dining hall. Akane jumped at his voice but shook her head smiling in her defense.

“No, no Sadaharu I’m fine. Thanks for asking. I was just day dreaming. Is this where we’re going to eat?” Sadaharu nodded, looking over the brunette once more but shrugged his shoulders when she started acting normal again.

“Yeah, you can get whatever you want. These people are usually nice, so you don’t have to worry about them spitting in your food or anything.” Sadaharu smiled. Akane laughed awkwardly. What if they knew she was an outsider? Was that supposed to be a joke? Walking up towards the bar she looked into an older woman’s eyes. They were a soft color black. It was funny how all Uchiha had black eyes but they were all different. Madara’s were more harsh and cold while Izuna had a playful, warm look whenever he saw her. This woman though looked caring almost as if she was so happy with what she was doing in life.

“Good afternoon sweetheart, what would you like to eat today?” Akane wasn’t used to the kindness. Normally her mother would just slap slop down in front of her, or she’d have to fend for herself. Akane had to tell herself constantly that she was no longer at home but at a better place with kinder people. However with everyone that she’d met so far, outside of Izuna, Sadaharu, and this woman, it was kind of hard to believe that too.

“What do you have?” Akane questioned trying to look over the counter. The woman chuckled.

“What would you like dear?”

“Um...”

“It’s her first time here, she’s new. Hana-san, she’ll have my usual,” Sadaharu told the woman, placing his hand on Akane’s shoulder.

“Ah, Sadaharu-kun, of course. Give me five minutes.” Sadaharu nodded before turning towards where he normally sat. Akane followed after him, sitting across and taking a sip of the water he had gotten for her. He was definitely quick on his feet.

“Thank you.” She blushed in embarrassment. She wasn’t used to people ordering for her either or even really going out to lunch with someone, at least not of the opposite sex.

“Don’t mention it, you’ll get used to it. Like I said they’re nice, especially Hana.” Akane smiled, nodding at him.

“What did you order?” Akane asked curiously.

“It’s a surprise,” Sadaharu stated, winking in her direction. “I won’t tell,” he added on, holding a finger to his lips. Akane laughed. At least not all Uchiha were so mean.

 

 

It wasn’t long before Hana came with their food, and Akane was able to get a closer look at her body. Slightly shorter than herself and an average figure for a middle aged Uchiha woman, she wore her chefs uniform which was rather nice. Akane wasn’t surprised. It was always the female’s job to look presentable at all times.

“Thank you, Hana.” Sadaharu said, smiling kindly at the older woman.

“Thank you very much!” Akane called out politely. Sadaharu said she was nice but she didn’t want to change Hana’s opinion on her before she even got to know her. After all, Akane needed more friends around here.

“Oh you’re welcome dear. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” With that Hana walked away to allow the two to eat amongst themselves. Sitting on her plate were a few onigiri balls she normally made herself while back at her old home. Usually because she had no money, they were typically just rice balls; however, here, judging by Sadaharu who already took a bite out of his, they had what looked like beef stuck inside the middle. Akane’s stomach growled, and she immediately took one into her hand. Taking a small bite, her taste buds were sent to heaven. Did all Uchiha make and eat amazing food? The next bite was bigger than the last, and before she knew it her whole plate was empty.

Sadaharu chuckled, looking over her. He hadn’t even finished his second one and she was done. “Hungry?” he asked. Akane flushed, shrugging her shoulders.

“I hadn’t eaten much yesterday... actually not at all with the Senju attacking us.” Sadaharu nodded in recollection. He had remembered she was knocked out during the fight and they had skipped breakfast that morning. She must have been starving. Looking down at his plate, Sadaharu picked up his final onigiri and placed it on the brunette’s plate.

“Eat up. You need your strength more than I do at the moment.” Akane flushed, shaking her head.

“Oh no, I couldn’t it’s-”

“Eat it.” he stated sternly, leaving no room for her to decline it again.

“O-Okay..” Akane whispered. Sadaharu smiled kindly which relaxed her once again. It was weird how she felt so tense around ‘normal’ Uchiha men and women, but the clan's leaders, Izuna and Madara, she felt so... comfortable. Shouldn’t it have been the other way around? Regardless, once she was finished Sadaharu stood up placing his empty plate on a table with other dirty trays, where she also put her own. Walking out into the hall once more Sadaharu started leading her back towards the clinic.

“Why do you do that?”

“Hm?” Akane blinked looking up at him.

“You don’t address Madara-sama or Izuna-sama with respect.” Akane shook her head as if scared.

“No, I do! I respect them both so much. It’s just I’m not used to the honorifics. Izuna had said it didn’t bother him and Madara doesn’t seem to mind either. I just keep forgetting to add them while in front of people. It’s a good thing I hadn’t slipped in front of the elders this morning...” Sadaharu didn’t say anything for a while. It was weird how Madara allowed the girl to call him so freely whatever she really wanted. Izuna as well. He normally wasn’t this ‘nice’ - in fact this is the first time he’s actually seen the man this eager to actually get up. Earlier that morning Izuna was scolding himself for waking up late. Not because he missed the meeting, no, it was definitely because of this girl. Izuna instantly got happy when he noticed that Akane had slept in as well.  Sadaharu didn’t know what was going on, but it was most unnatural.

“I see, well you may want to use the honorific in front of everyone else. Unlike me they will probably make a fuss, especially people like Marika.” Sadaharu warned her.

“Ah, I understand, Sadaharu-san,” Akane said with a short bow. Sadaharu looked towards her, and Akane almost got scared thinking she said something wrong. Dropping Akane off at the clinic, Sadaharu started walking away, but just as she was about to walk in he spoke once more.

“Akane?"

“Hm?”

“You may call me Sadaharu.”  Akane smiled. She didn’t know if they were friends, but at least he was someone she could talk to now. Walking back in Akane immediately got back to work, checking over different patients. Marika didn’t seem to be there, much to her comfort, and everyone else more or less allowed her to do what she wanted to.

“Hey, new girl, there’s a patient over here with third degree burns. Come look at him,” one of the male medics called out who hadn’t bothered to learn her name yet. Akane wasn’t annoyed by it. She was just happy to actually be putting her skills to good use and not labeling bottles in the corner. She'd leave that to Marika.

“Yes!” she called and rushed over.

 


	7. Uchiha Madara~Knight in Scarlet Armor #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been ages since the last update, and I apologize. This semester was brutal, and I neglected my friend and our writing sessions; however, fear not! For we are back. She actually wrote most of this chapter. I jump in with the dialogue after Akane suggests an idea to Izuna towards the end and the bit of Madara goodness. I hope to get back to posting regularly. Arigato ^^

Akane yawned as she left the clinic that evening, around six. She was exhausted. Walking down one of the halls, she regretted not watching where Madara lead her that morning because now she believed that she was completely lost. All the doors looked the same, and none of the hallways looked even remotely familiar to her. Why wasn’t there anyone walking around? In any case, Akane probably wouldn’t be able to tell the halls apart even if they were filled with people.

Sighing, she just continued walking, too tired to turn back. She figured if she kept going she’d eventually find her way out. These halls couldn’t last forever…could they? No, they couldn’t. Somehow she managed to walk so far into the base of the compound that she walked into a ‘dead end’. The only thing at the end of the hall was a door and for some reason it felt oddly familiar. Looking around her, Akane noticed how dimmed the lights were, and for some reason she pictured Izuna walking beside her and her inability to see his eyes. Then it dawned on her, this was that same exact hallway he took her to go outside to his ‘secret training spot’.

“Please let me be right...” Akane spoke to herself as her hand clasped onto the door knob that she hoped lead outside and not into some torture chamber.

“Right about what Akane-chan?” Akane yelped at the sound of a voice behind her. She prepared herself for the worst but once she turned around and saw Izuna leaning up against the wall her nerves slowly started to settle. How did he get there without her noticing him? A shiver ran down her spine. She really needed to up her sensory skills.

“Oh, Izuna…it’s you. I thought you were...”

“Madara? Yes I know he is quite a scary fellow to look at. It’s hard to believe that a handsome man such as myself is related to him," Izuna cooed, crossing his arms over his chest. A wide grin spread across his lips. _The Uchiha arm cross,_ she noted .

“No.. um... I – "

“What, you don’t think I’m attractive?” Izuna asked, almost offended. Akane opened her mouth to say something else but then she noticed that he was just joking. Why would she think it was anything else?

“Hideous, Izuna,” she giggled, moving to his side. The second in command smirked at her answer, pushing himself up off the wall.

“If only I could say the same for you, Akane. You’re beautiful,” Izuna deemed, walking passed her. Akane’s face flushed and her eyes widened. She was at loss for words. Beautiful? Surely he was lying. She had never been called beautiful in her life. This was abnormal, unreal. This was a joke right? Turning on her heel, Akane attempted to say something but she couldn’t because he was nowhere in sight; however, the door to his ‘secret training grounds’ was open wide giving her an idea of where he went. Stumbling in awkwardly, Akane closed the door behind her taking in the air. It was so refreshing to smell the earth after having to heave in foul bodily fluids, burnt skin, and blood all day.

Looking around Akane tried to locate the raven haired male who seemed to be out of sight until three kunai were thrown and wedged into the dirt right in front of her feet.The brunette stopped walking and yelped in surprise. Those were sharp, and they could have taken her foot off. Looking in the direction they came from, Akane spotted the man she had been looking for. Izuna was standing on a tree branch, leaning up against the tree, a fourth kunai effortlessly twirling around his index finger.

“We’re going to do something different today, something more fun, involving pointy objects.” Akane’s eyes widened, staring at him as if he was delusional. She was exhausted. What made him think she could go through with his training?

“What’s wrong, Akane? Isn’t that why you were hanging around this door?” Izuna asked, knowing damn well she was lost.

“Uh well, no.. not exactly,” Akane whispered. The look on Izuna’s face made her feel slightly uncomfortable. Why was he staring at her like that? She couldn’t exactly tell what exactly was on his mind. He actually kind of reminded her a bit of Madara. His eyes were still warmer, but his lips that were usually curled into a smile were now thinned out and straight. Akane sighed, she should have known he would push her until she was half dead. If she could still walk then she was trainable.

“Okay – "

“Excellent! Let's go! Grab your kunai,” Izuna grinned, his usual happy demeanor back. He jumped down from the tree with that certain grace in his step that amazed Akane, like gravity didn’t affect him at all. Picking up the three kunai from the ground, she jogged her way over to catch up with Izuna who had already started walking deeper into the forest on the outskirts of the Uchiha compound. The forest looked different at night time, and it was much harder to see. If it wasn’t for Izuna’s white shirt he would have easily blended in with the night and shadows. Like before she could barely see his eyes that were partly covered by his bangs.

Akane wore a sapphire blue kimono that was stained with dried blood and unknown liquids in various places. She loved the outfit but wished that she was able to work in attire that best suited the job. Wearing something as nice as this…it should never be anywhere near liquids that stain. Still, she was happy that the fabric was easy to move in and it was short enough for her legs to freely stretch in different positions. Underneath she wore ninja shorts that one of Madara’s not-so-nice ‘servants’ brought for her sometime before she went to sleep. Bottom line: Akane stuck out like a sore thumb, like a bull’s-eye on a target.

“Akane, you’re staring pretty hard at someone who’s supposedly hideous,” Izuna snapped her out of her thoughts, causing her to flush again. Looking away for a moment, she was happy that it was dark and he couldn’t see her as well. Unfortunately, when she turned her head to look at him again she almost choked on her own breath when she recognized the red glow of the sharingan staring down at her.

“I uh...sorry. I was just thinking,” she stammered, desperately trying to look away from his red orbs but ended up just staring harder. Izuna grinned down at her, which only seemed to make her flush darken.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” he asked, sounding almost too curious. Akane thought about what she’d say. She wished she had a graceful step like Izuna. Whenever he stepped it was silent,  but when she stepped it was like earthquakes hitting several times over.

“Just that, if there were ninja jumping through the trees heading in our direction I’d probably be detected and killed by now.”

Izuna chuckled quietly, finding her statement amusing.

“You’re right.” Akane sweat dropped. What a way to make a girl feel better about herself. “But that’s why you have me to teach you. It’s all about controlling your chakra and being able to sense other chakra as well. You already have remarkable control over your chakra. You just need to learn how to use it in different situations other than healing. We’ll work on it, don’t worry.” His assuring smile made her feel better. Akane smiled back, nodding her head. His praise meant a lot. Going from spending years where nobody noticed she was good at anything to having strangers praise and hold her above everyone... it felt nice. Akane was sure that was the reason why she was so comfortable around the Uchiha brothers. They were the only ones who noticed anything.

“You know... you’re a bit weird.”

Akane blinked, confused by his comment. Weird? How was she weird?

“Most people fear the sharingan. One look and they're pissing their pants, but you blush and show no signs of fear at all.” Akane cocked her head to the side

“Well, you hadn’t flashed them at me in a threatening manner. In fact on you they’re really beautiful. They almost make you look less hideous,” she giggled which made Izuna chuckle.

“Well, that’s a different way of describing the Sharingan. I have only ever seen someone look at it in terror. I guess it’s a nice change, to not think someone is completely and utterly terrified of you.” Akane stayed quiet. She didn’t like how serious his voice got at the end. To be truthful, she couldn’t picture Izuna as a killer. He seemed so warm hearted and kind. To see him kill someone or even so much as scream at someone would be a shock to her. Akane just hoped that she’d never see him in that angry state.

“You don’t scare me Izuna.”

 Izuna grinned once more at her innocent comments.

“I should,” he chuckled dramatically, more so to make her laugh than to be serious, but that comment actually made him feel better. At least not all non-Uchiha’s felt bitter towards his people. “Alright, enough fun. We’re here, so let’s get to work.”

Akane sighed. She was enjoying herself on one of her ‘adventures’ with Izuna but training was a necessity, so she had to put up with it. Izuna had lead her out into a clearing with several trees surrounding them, all of the trees having bull's-eye targets posted up. The moon lit up the fields making it much easier for the brunette to see and she had noticed that Izuna had deactivated his sharingan.

“How far are we from the compound?” Akane asked, peering up at the second in command. Izuna laughed, winking at her.

“Far enough. Why?” he asked with a hint in his voice that had her cheeks heat up.

“No reason, just wondering. Let's get this over with.”

Izuna chuckled again, dropping the subject.

“We’re simply going to be throwing kunai at those posts.” He pointed in the direction of the trees. “This is where I trained by myself back when I was a child. I haven’t shown anyone this place before. You'd be the first. You must be quite the special person, Akane.” The brunette rolled her eyes.

“Psh whatever, Izuna. Let’s just get started.”\

He smirked once more at her change in tone, but didn’t miss the smile that graced her face.

“Alright,” Izuna whispered, standing behind her. Akane tensed as she felt his chest against her back. Shivers rolled up and down her arms. What the hell was he doing? He took her hand in his which had Akane flinch as well. Out of force of habit, she tried to pull  her hand free. Izuna ignored her protest, gripping her hand tighter and taking a kunai out from his pouch. He placed the kunai in her hand and made her stand in the correct stance.

“Relax, you hold it like this. It’s all in the wrist. There’s no reason to really use your arm at all, just a simple flick. If you want it to have an extra push that’s when you add chakra, but we’ll work on that later.”

Akane watched as he quickly flicked her wrist and her grip loosened. The kunai went flying straight into the target, hitting dead center.

“See, perfection. Now you try without my help,” Izuna suggested, taking a step back so she had her space and also so he wouldn’t end up with one eye, not that he’d allow the kunai to hit him. Akane breathed, relaxing her body as Izuna had said. He hadn’t hurt her. He wasn’t like her father. There was no reason to worry.  Focusing on one of the targets and just as Izuna demonstrated for her, Akane flicked her wrist letting go of the kunai. It to bounce off a tree and flew somewhere in the bushes. It was quiet for a moment. All they could hear were the owls hooting in the background until a sudden burst of laughter from the male behind her filled the air.

“Damn, you suck!” he called. Akane flushed, clutching her hands into fists. She wasn’t happy with herself, but hey look at the ‘bright side’, at least Izuna was amused by how pathetic she was. That’s good right? She sighed, waiting for the Uchiha to stop laughing which didn’t take nearly as long as she had expected it to. Izuna moved forwards once more, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

“It’s not funny!” Akane cried, huffing. Izuna chuckled a bit more at her pouting face but nodded, calming himself down.

“Alright, I’m sorry. Your flicking was perfect, it’s just your stance. You’re too stiff. Relax, breathe, and as cliché as this may sound be one with the kunai.”

Akane giggled quietly. Izuna stood before her standing in a stance.

“Here, mimic me and try not to stare.” Akane ignored his comment. She concentrated on making it so that her body was mimicking his stance. Izuna moved out of the way and back to the spot behind her where he observed her once more. Taking a deep breath, Akane relaxed her body and like Izuna had said she flicked her wrist and released the kunai. Her heart jumped when she noticed the kunai wedge in the tree bark just under the target

“That was great, you just gotta work on your aim now.”

Akane sighed, brushing her hair out of her face. She cursed herself for forgetting a hair tie. It just got in the way. She wondered how Madara moved around so effortlessly without his hair getting in the way.

“Here,” Izuna said, catching her attention. Turning around she took the four extra kunai that he had dangling from each finger. “Practice until you either drop or you hit the target...” Akane groaned, but Izuna shook his head, wagging his finger in her face like she was a child.

“No groaning Akane-chan. Groaning doesn’t get you better. Practice does,” Izuna cooed, yawning and making his way to a tree, sitting at the base to watch from afar. Hanging her head, Akane sighed once again, but she figured the faster she did this the faster she could get inside. One kunai after another, Akane threw them each, one either hitting the tree bark or missing the tree completely. Izuna was quiet. He hadn’t said a thing unless she was completely off. Every now and then he would say “fix your stance” but other than that nothing. The silence was really starting to get to the brunette considering the fact that Izuna was always the one to say something first.

“Hey Izuna...”

“Hmmm?” he hummed, peaking at her with one eye.

“How important is it to have medics out on the field?” Akane asked. Now both of his eyes were open, but his position against the tree and arms crossed over his chest stayed. He just wanted to know where she was going with this.

“Very. So far you’re the only one who knows how to successfully heal. We have doctors who have medical skills but they stay at the compound at all times considering the fact that they have no battle skills whatsoever.” Akane snorted at his comment.

“And I do?”

“You have the potential to be a very powerful and prominent kunoichi. Don’t doubt yourself so much Akane. I mean what I say. I wouldn’t train you if I thought you couldn’t learn from it,” Izuna stated sternly. Akane flushed at his comment for what seemed like the ninth time that day. “Why do you ask though?”

Akane continued throwing kunai, each one getting closer and closer, but once she used her last one she turned towards Izuna.

“I was thinking that maybe, I could have a ‘class’ sort of like medical school. I could teach them fundamentals of medical ninjutsu and work with the ones who have potential to be outside on the battlefield individually to strengthen them. Of course it’ll take years for them to get perfect, but I’m sure I could get them to at least be able to heal minor injuries by the end of this month if they work hard. What do you think?” Akane asked. She noticed that the male seemed deep in thought, so she decided to go pick up the kunai and give him time to think. Pulling each kunai out of the tree and picking up the ones that missed, the brunette quickly made her way back to hear what the raven haired male had to say.

“I - I’m not asking out of arrogance of course! I know the thought of me, an outsider, teaching Uchiha sounds ridiculous, but -”

“But what?” he interrupted.

“It’s just today at the clinic...this man was injured. He was bleeding out. The only reason he survived was because I sealed the wound with my chakra. Basic stitches and gauze won’t always do the trick, at least not when it comes to war. I know I’m young, and I don’t belong here, but there are several medics I saw today who work hard and have potential.”

“Oh?”

“Can you imagine if I started teaching them to use chakra to heal and they took it seriously? Izuna, the Uchiha would have a medical squad. I’m sure some of them are decent in battle too,” she went on. He blinked softly, amused by the passion of her words.

“You may be terrible at throwing kunai, but even I can’t deny your medical skill. A medical squad you say? Trained by you? The Uchiha would indeed have an advantage. To be honest, you’re the first medical-nin we’ve encountered. There have been rumors of people using chakra to heal, but no one’s ever really proven it, most likely because it’s incredibly difficult to master, thus making it rare. So if a master like you raises our already educated medics…” He stroked his chin as he spoke. Akane smiled at his interested, hope kindling in her heart, but it soon faded.

“Even so, they wouldn’t take me seriously. I’ve met many kind people in my short time here, but I’ve also met many others who wished I was gone or dead. There’s one medic who forced me to label bottles for most of the day,” she sighed.

“Hmm, Sadaharu told me about that,” he hummed.

“He did?”

“He felt bad that you were treated so poorly by this Marika. I’m sure you understand how strange it might be to have an outsider suddenly on the inside, but as an Uchiha, Marika should know better than to be disrespectful, especially to someone who I’m sure did nothing to deserve it. Pay no heed to her. She’s bitter. Between you and me, I never really liked her much,” he chuckled. Akane let out a relieved laugh.

“Your idea is a good one.”

“Arigato, but I doubt it’d work out. They wouldn’t listen. Maybe it’s best if I drop it, you know? I should just stay low.”

“If that’s how you feel,” he shrugged, not wanting to push her. “Do a few more rounds of target practice so we can head back. You still look spent from earlier,” he grinned.

“Hai, hai.”

  


 

Izuna escorted Akane back to her room some time ago, and he wandered around for a bit, waiting for her to settle down and head to bed. Once he was sure she had fallen asleep, he swiftly made his way over to his brother’s quarters, not bothering to knock or even announce his entrance.

“Now I know you were raised with better manners than that,” Madara commented, sitting on the floor before a low table, scroll and ink before him.

“I don’t think you’re any better, always threatening people, making them soil their pants. What’s proper about that?” Izuna inquired, leaning against the shut door.

“Keh, you always have something to say, don’t you?” He continued with the brush in hand.

“Always, Ni-san.”

“Did you need something, Izuna?” Madara spoke quietly, facing his brother for the first time.

“Nothing in particular, no. I thought I’d see if you needed anything. You’ve been running around lately.”

“As always.”

“Perhaps a bit more than usual.”

“Who knows?” the elder brother sighed, setting the brush down to lean back on both arms. He shut his eyes momentarily, enjoying the moment of peace. “What has my devious little brother been up to, might I ask?”

“The usual business. I saw Akane to her room earlier. I doubt you heard, considering you might have been suffering in another meeting as always, but she saved someone today. Impressive for her first day, ne?”

“If you say so,” he replied, eyes still closed.

“He would have died had it not been for her. She did well. Sadaharu witnessed it all unfold. He did say she faced some trouble however. Being an outsider, some of the medics aren’t so fond of having her around, one in particular. Marika.”

“Is that so?”

“Madara, Akane is very valuable, this you know.”

“Ah.”

“I spoke to her earlier.”

“And?” He finally peeled open his eyes, curious.

“She mentioned an idea. I think it would be great if it all worked out.”

“And what is this idea of hers, Izuna?”

“A class, sessions. Akane would teach the others medical ninjutsu. She’s not just some kid when it comes to it. She has mastered the subject. She is more capable than any doctor we may cross, and you know it. She made the point that some of the medics are skilled in battle as well, which leads to the most important part: a medical squad. A unit that can accompany us in battle, on missions, and during travel. Medics who can fight and defend themselves but also heal wounded soldiers in mere minutes,” Izuna fell quiet, catching his breath after his small spout.

“I think it’s brilliant Madara, and she seemed excited about the idea, but isn’t too sure. As I said, she’s been having trouble finding a place amongst us. Granted, it hasn’t been that long, but for her to waltz in and decide to instruct the nurses and doctors, she’d surely be hated. I can’t say I disagree with her. I understand the feelings some Uchiha might have, and I understand Akane’s doubt. It’d be a great way to start building up the Uchiha, but then again, who is she to do so?” he shrugged, discussing the pros and cons.    

“You’re quite talkative today,” Madara said, reaching over for the small cup of tea that was cold by now. He drank it regardless. Izuna opened his mouth to speak, but fell silent instead, something only Madara could make him do.

“A new girl arrives at the compound and has my little brother all wound up.” He couldn’t help but smirk against the teacup. Izuna narrowed his eyes, irritated.

“I’m just doing my job. When you’re off screwing around with those old farts, I’m making sure she has what she needs. If she’s miserable, she won’t do her job,” he explained.

“She’ll do her job because I said she will, Izuna.”

“Always so forceful. You’ll scare her off one of these days. It’s amazing she can be in the same room as you without having a panic attack.”

“I’ll scare her off one of these days? My dear brother, the woman healed me twice, begged me to save her, and willingly gave up everything she knew to come here and work for me. If I was going to scare her off, don’t you think it would have happened by now?” he questioned rising to his feet.

“Yeah, yeah. She’s just different is all. She has...guts. Yes, guts. She even disregards honorifics.”

“That’s not guts, that’s nerve, the actions of a bold woman who doesn’t know her place. Luckily, I care not for trivial things like that. She doesn’t necessarily have to call me “Madara-sama” to respect me.”

“So we’re back to using fear for respect.”

“Call it what you will, Izuna. In the end I run the show and she does as I say.”

“Humph,” he blew a strand of hair from his face. Fixing his robe, Madara strolled over to his brother, his tired and defined eyes shut again, hair bouncing slightly with each gentle step.

“It’s late. I’d like to get some rest before someone else comes knocking on my door,” he smiled softly in the dim light, placing a hand on Izuna’s head.

“I didn’t knock, remember?” he chuckled.

“Go,” he sighed, playfully shoving him towards the door.

“Oyasu, Madara,”

“Ah,” he nodded, watching Izuna slip out and slide the door shut.


	8. Uchiha Madara~Knight in Scarlet Armor #8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, it's been ages. I don't know, this story is a bit tricky because there are two of us working on it, and schedules clash, and I've been busy and having trouble getting my crap together so I can write and edit, so I apologize for making you wait 10,000 years for this haha.

Akane yawned into her palm, picking up the tie to pull back her hair. She managed to wake up on time this morning, although there wasn’t anything planned - at least nothing she knew of. Patting down her clothes, she decided some fresh air would wake her up a bit more. The sun lit her room, and she was excited to feel it against her skin; however, upon sliding open her door, a shadow loomed over her, blocking the golden rays she desired. Her eyes widened.

“Madara?” she nearly gasped.

“Come,” he said casually, starting off without her. She furrowed her brow, watching him go. “I won’t come looking for you if you get lost, and Izuna is busy,” he called out. Unsure what to think of the moment, she dashed after him. She bit her lip as they neared the infirmary. It wasn’t as full today. Thankfully. She followed him in.

“Ah, Madara-sama,” Fusao bowed, clipboard pressed against his chest. All eyes darted to the leader. Akane found it odd, their fascination with him. Sure Madara was strong, and he was brave. He was an Uchiha leader, but he was also a man, a man who according to Izuna, was always in a mood, and she found it hard not to laugh right then and there. She bit her lip again to keep quiet.

“Madara-sama! What a pleasure. What brings you here?” Marika nearly fell in her attempt to get to him. Akane gazed at her feet. Madara remained silent, eyeing the scene. They had five medics other than traditional doctors who would benefit greatly by learning medical nin-jutsu.

“Listen,” he started. “We’ve been fortunate enough to come across something the Senju haven’t gotten their greedy paws on; a weapon, a trump card, something that could change the outcome of our wars. Unfortunately at the moment there is only one who wields that power, which is why you’re all going to learn. Akane will be giving classes, lesson on medical-nin-jutsu.”

“What?” Marika blinked aggressively. “Her? Teach us? No disrespect, Madara-sama, but this isn’t a good idea.”

“I understand everyone’s feelings,” he said, noticing the whispers, some of excitement, others of disdain. “She’s an outsider. I understand. I myself am not fond of the idea, but I was the one who came across Akane, who saw her best work. I took her from her home and brought her here because I believe she will help rebuild the Uchiha’s strength.”

“He has a point,” Misaki commented.

“We will train and raise a medical squad. One that can fight and defend themselves in battle as well as heal when needed.”

“We medics are fine as we are. We’re capable -”

“Are you now?” Madara inquired with a tilt of his head. “Word reached my ear that you nearly let a man die because of your pride and ignorance. Not just any man, our man, our shinobi.”

“She comes in here with her nose in the air taking over, pushing us Uchiha aside. I’m just as skilled, just as capable -”

“I would choose Akane to accompany me in battle one hundred times over you,” he barked, narrowing his eyes. “She is useful. Her healing is useful on the battlefield. But you, there is no time for stitches or gauze. And it is no place for arrogance or fools.”

Marika looked on in disbelief, speechless.

“This is my order. This is my decision. If you have a problem, you will take it up with me. Akane is simply the instructor, doing as I told her. She will handle the scheduling and anything else she needs to get these lessons started. We don’t have time to pick fights or get angry over little things.” He left it at that, turning swiftly and exiting. Akane looked after Madara one last time before turning towards the crowd of medics in the room. She did not like being the center of attention. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Akane spoke up.

“Um... I don’t want to force any of you guys to do something you don’t want to do. So If you’d like to learn how to use medical ninjutsu please follow me if not... uh... do what you want?” She moved to the other room with the patients, surprised when quite a few people started following her. Of course she wasn’t surprised when Marika stayed behind, grumbling with some of the other females who probably hated her guts right about now. Akane chose to ignore them and just continue with the people who did follow.

Standing with her were about ten or so people, all of which she still hadn’t learned their names. The only two she knew were Fusao and Misaki who had helped her out yesterday with getting the details on the patients. She moved to the first bed, to a man who lay unconscious. His injuries were already bandaged, but judging by the red patch, he was still bleeding slowly. Before she even started with the man, Akane looked over towards the group of people before her.

“Okay, how many of you know how to control your chakra to some degree.” Akane asked, looking over the hands that flew up. Four. She frowned at the number. Out of the ten... four knew how to control their chakra.

“Okay, please the six of you who do not know how to control your chakra step to the side and I’ll work with you in a moment.” A few mumbled and protested, others sighed; however, they followed her order and stood off the side, chatting amongst themselves. She turned to the remaining four with a smile.

“Can we start off with introductions? It’d be a lot easier if I knew names. I know the thought of an outsider isn’t very comforting, but I promise I’m simply here to benefit the Uchiha.” The four of them were quiet for a moment, putting their all into reading her, into reading Akane’s true intentions.

“My name is Suzu. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Akane-san.” The young girl said. With a nod, Akane turned towards the second.

“Fumiko. I look forward to learning...”

“I’m Chihiro.” Akane nodded. Each female had similar qualities with deep, black hair and black eyes, but their facial structure set them apart; all beautiful in their own way. Turning her attention to the last of the quad, the male smiled genuinely.

“I’m Kazo. It’s an honor to meet you. Don’t worry about Marika. If you ever need anything just ask me. You’re all right in my book,” he grinned. Akane nodded, flushing slightly. She appreciated his acceptance. Chihiro rolled her eyes at Kazo’s comment which Akane noticed, but didn’t say anything about.

“Okay, for the most part all medical ninjutsu is one sign; however, you must have concentration and perfect chakra control. One false move and you could screw your patient up worse than they were before. At first we’ll be practicing not on people but animals. I want to show you the sign just to get you guys started, then we’ll practice trying to control your chakra. Sound like a plan?” Akane asked, cocking her head to the side.

“Let’s do it.” Suzu nodded, taking a step forward along with the rest of them. Akane nodded, cutting the male’s bandages with the knife that sat on the tray. His wounds were deep and poorly stitched. Whoever had done this really had no idea what they were doing. It was not a pretty sight.

“He’s infected...” Fumiko whispered, eyes wide. Akane nodded.

 

“Perfect, you guys are on your way to being great medical ninjas,” Akane complimented as she stared at all ten of the Uchiha before her. She couldn’t believe at how fast they all learned, but then again she wasn’t that surprised. They were Uchiha after all.  

“Great! Now we can try and heal animals!” Kazo called out, ready to go fetch a dying animal from the surrounding forest. Akane shook her head.

“No! Wait. You guys still have a ways to go. Just because you can control your chakra doesn’t mean you can just go off attempting to heal animals. You must fully understand the concept of healing. One small slip can cause a great deal of damage. That’s why I had Sadaharu go fetch you guys some medical books to read while you were trying to control your chakra.” She grinned, resting her hands on her hips.

“Books?” Mitsuki asked, staring at her in disbelief. Akane nodded just as Sadaharu entered carrying a stack of books in his arms. He placed them all down on one of the carts, wagging his arms afterwards to try and get the feeling back in them.

“There ya go, Akane. There were several books, but this was the only book that we had ten copies of. I had to check every single library on the east side of the compound.” Akane’s eyes widened slightly. East side? Just how big was the Uchiha compound?

“Thank you, Sadaharu. I appreciate your help. Would you like to go get lunch again?” Sadaharu looked at the wall clock before returning to the brunette before him, eyebrows furrowed.

“I’d like to, but I unfortunately can’t today. I have a few errands to take care of, and I’m a bit late for a meeting. I’ll see you later though.” He flashed her a smile before jogging out of the clinic. Akane reached out for him as if to grab his shirt, but he was already gone. She had no idea how to get to the dining hall.

“I’ll go with you, Akane-chan!” Kazo called, waving his hand above his head with the faintest of blushes across his pale face. Akane smiled sweetly, turning towards him. It was always nice to have more than one friend, but when Chihiro grabbed him by his ear and started grumbling something under her breath about Akane being an ‘outsider’ and Uchiha don’t fall for ‘outsiders’, her smile immediately dropped. This whole ‘friend making’ thing was harder than she had imagined. Why couldn’t all the Uchiha just be like Izuna? Akane thought about that statement, shaking her head from side to side. No, Izuna was one of a kind. The world only needed one of him, but she did wish that other Uchiha were as friendly as he was with her.

“Alright, well here are your books. They should be read, and the content should be memorized and understood.” Akane was about to open her mouth and say something about the sharingan but figured the comment would probably only pass well with Izuna, so she left it to herself.

“Class can be over for today. Um...I’ll take care of these patients before lunch. Enjoy your books.” She heard some grumbles coming from the majority of them, though a few smiled and bid her farewell.

“Have a good lunch, Akane-chan!” Kazo called with a wave. She couldn’t help but smile at him, waving as well. At least some of them didn’t mind her being an outsider. Maybe if she hung out with them for now her stay with the Uchiha wouldn’t be as bad as she had first thought.

Once everyone had left the room, Akane looked over the five patients who had more critical injuries. While the group had been practicing their chakra control, she had looked over the five Uchiha but hadn’t had the time to heal them. The brunette wanted their bodies to heal on their own. So just like with Madara, she aimed to heal them partially so their bodies didn’t become too dependent on medical ninjutsu. She had come across way too many people whose bodies were dependent and it took their injuries twice the amount of time to heal than the average wound would.

After Akane had finished healing and wrapping up the unconscious shinobi’s wounds, she washed her hands in the nearby sink before exiting the side room. Flattening out her kimono, her attention turned towards the main room of the clinic. There were a few nurses standing around looking over patients which was enough for her to be able to leave, considering the clinic could never be left unattended. Sighing, she ventured out into the halls, hoping to not get lost again. Looking left to right, Akane thought she remembered Sadaharu leading her left, and for some reason it just felt right. Slowly walking down that road, she came to a stop. Akane had the options of either going straight, left, or right.

“Yo, I’m hungry. Wanna go to the dining room?” The brunette’s head automatically snapped in the direction of a random voice off to the left.

“Sure, I have time before training. Let's go,” another voice responded. Akane’s heart thumped as the sound of their footsteps got louder. It was awkward for her to stand there, so she continued down the hall hoping that they followed after her. When they had, she took a deep breath in relief that she had taken the right hall.

It felt like forever until she could smell the dining room just a few doors down, but what was really awkward was the fact the Uchiha men were quiet the whole time they followed her, and she could feel their eyes on the back of her head. They entered the dining hall. Akane paused to take in the sight and scents. The two men walked around her. She followed, keeping a bit of distance, curious how things worked. She wrinkled her nose when they came to a stop.

“Sorry,” she said shyly, attempting to go around them. That’s when she noticed they had paused before a table, a certain table that seated a certain man.

“Madara-sama,” both men said, bowing in respect. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. Akane remained in place, slightly fascinated by the way the scene unfolded. The men eyed her before exchanging looks and starting off again, one muttering to the other,

“No respect.”

“Was she raised by dogs?” They strolled off. Akane sighed inwardly before turning her attention to the seated man once again.

“Madara,” she said softly, nodding her head.

“Are you doing your job?” he inquired, surprising her.

“My job - the classes? Yes!” she stammered, caught off guard. “It’s going well so far. Teaching Uchiha is pretty nice actually. You learn quickly,” she giggled into her hand. A silence swept over.

“Sorry for standing in your face like this. I came for some food,” she apologized, smiling when she caught sight of Hana. “It was nice seeing you, Madara.” She jogged off, not wanting to bother what seemed to be his only moment of peace.

“Akane, lovely to see you. No Sadaharu today?” Hana chuckled.

“Not today. Poor guy is busy again.”

“That’s too bad. Well how about I surprise you with something delicious?” She prepared a plate for her.

“Smells amazing.”

“Inarizushi it is. Hai,” she smiled warmly, handing over the plate.

“Arigato,” Akane thanked, almost drooling. She faced the tables, wondering where to sit. It was crowded. She roamed around a bit, glancing away when someone made a face or simply looked up in curiosity. As kind as some were, others held nasty feelings. She backed up, nearly squeaking when she bumped into a chair. She turned.

“Yo, we meet again,” Madara said casually, elbow resting on the table with his chin in hand. A document sat before him.

“Mada -”

“Sit,” he ordered. She nodded, lowering into the seat. He said nothing, only resumed reading the document. Akane quietly ate. He glanced up.

“You like Inarizushi?” he inquired, bored to tears.

“I always have. It’s delicious,” she replied. “Is that what you had?”

“It _was_ ,” he snorted. “It’s my favorite.” He dropped his gaze back to the paper.

“It’s a popular dish in my village,” she said. He replied by looking up once. She took time to eat and allow him to finish reading. After sitting for some time,

“Madara?”

“Hm?”

“Everyone seems to think I disrespect you.”

“Hn, you know better,” he commented.

“Does it bother you?”

“If I had a problem you would know. Believe me,” he said, picking at his nails.

“All right then.” She placed both hands before her on the tale. “Madara?”

“Talkative today aren’t we? Nani?” He leaned back in the chair, cracking his neck.

“It can’t be a coincidence that I mention an idea for medical lessons to Izuna and you make them law the next day,” a smirk tugged at her lips.  

“What are you saying? Word of advice, never beat around the bush, woman. I’m not a patient man,” he said without any real malice or threat in his words.

“Did you do it for your otouto or because you believed it was a good idea?” she asked, convinced he couldn't’ have done it for her sake.

“Medical-nin on the battlefield, a skilled squad...that is the direction I want to lead the Uchiha. You’re exactly what I need to make it happen.” They locked eyes briefly before she looked away.

“So what you’re saying is that I’m the key to your success, and if I suddenly disappeared your plans for the future would fall apart?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Ho?” He narrowed his eyes. “Someone’s been hanging around Izuna too much. I should keep you from seeing him.”

“But he keeps things interesting! Surely you wouldn’t take my only friend,” she pleaded. “Although there is Sadaharu.” She tapped her chin.

“Don’t get any ideas, Akane. If you disappear I’ll personally hunt you down myself, and that’s not something a person wants to happen in case you weren’t sure.”

“Would you hunt me down because you want to kill me or because we’re that close of friends?” she said with a tilt of her head, surprised by her confidence to address him as such.

“Us friends? I thought I was your - your employer.”

“You aren’t paying me.”

“Isn’t this roof better than your previous? And what about the people? I could always send you home to that trash.”

“All right, you have a point, but I don’t think I’d call you my employer.”

“Your boss? Your owner? I don’t know.”

“My leader,” she stated. He sat up, intrigued. “I know I’m not one of you, but I’ve trusted you. I’ve taken and followed your word and every time good has come of it. So right now Uchiha Madara is my captain, my leader.”  

“You know this will all go to my head,” he half laughed. “But if it means you won’t step out of line, then by all means continue.”

“Speaking of stepping out of line, several people have raised an issue I haven’t really confronted you about.”

“And that would be?” He lifted a cup to his lips for a swig of water.  

“Can you guess, Madara?”

“Like I said, if I had a problem you would know. If I didn’t like your whole dropping the honorifics I’d make it clear, but I’m not one to get upset over trivial things. Besides, “Akane-chan” hasn’t exactly left my mouth.”

“But you’re above me. You don’t need to, but I...I just never used them growing up. Certainly not with parents like mine. I got used to it. That’s why I’m asking. If you’d like, I could star -”

“Madara is my name. Just know your place in front of important figures.”

“Understood.”

“The last thing I need,”

“Good afternoon, Madara-sama.”

“Is those old bastards on my case because of you,” he went on. Akane shifted in her seat, wondering why he hadn’t acknowledged their visitor. She cleared her throat, telling him to look over with her shifting eyes. He finally turned his head to see Marika.

“Good afternoon, Madara-sama,” she repeated. He nodded before turning back to Akane.

“Perhaps I should go so you can talk,” Akane offered, beginning to leave her seat.

“Sit,” he said firmly.

“But what if she needs something?” Akane protested.

“It can wait.”

“Actually, Madara-sama,” Marika started again.

“We were in the middle of something after all,” he told Akane.

“Uh…” She lowered herself back into the chair. Marika frowned, humiliated and ignored.

“Don’t you have some bottles to label?” she scoffed.

“I was - I was only getting a quick lunch -”

“No need to explain, Akane. It’s no concern of hers. She isn’t your superior. I am,” Madara stated. “You answer to me, not someone who lacks all respect and control,” he narrowed his eyes at Marika. “I heard about that incident; you making her label and organize bottles.”

“It was her first day, Madara-sama. I didn’t know what level she was on, and it was so crowded. I figured it was the safest way to ease her into things.”

“That would be understandable had I not given her specific orders, Marika. I said Akane was to work on the wounded. I sent her there for a reason, and when she tried to do as she was told, you wouldn’t let her. You went against my word...all because of some petty rivalry, jealousy on your part.” He turned his face. Marika lowered her gaze, jaw tight, fists clenched. How could he defend Akane like that? How could he so easily choose an outsider, a stranger over his own kin? Anger, envy, mistrust, betrayal. She shook her head, wanting more than anything to let go, to tell him how she felt, what she thought; that Akane would never belong and if they wanted to rebuild the Uchiha they should do it on their own, not with a dense woman who barely knew her way around.

“You may leave now,” Madara said sternly, leaving no room for Marika to say anything else. He no longer looked at the Uchiha woman but back at Akane who flushed. She felt awkward under his gaze while Marika glared daggers at her. He was doing this on purpose, and she couldn’t do anything. Marika walked away calmly, but as she walked away every step she took looked more and more like stomps rather than steps.

“Madara, why did you...”

“I don’t like her. She wouldn’t be a medic if it wasn’t for her father who is one of the top doctors in the department. You probably haven’t met him yet. He’s been working on some sort of experiment with mushrooms. The old bastard locks himself up in his study. I don’t like him either,” Madara stated plainly. Akane nodded looking down at her empty plate before back up at Madara.

“I guess I should be heading back to the clinic now...”

“Ho? You don’t like sitting here talking to me?” Madara questioned, a hint of humor in his voice. Akane smiled, shaking her head.

“Of course not, you’re obviously boring. Sitting here with papers.” She grinned, resting her head in the palm of her hand. Madara chuckled softly, standing up with his plate and papers.

“I really need to stop you from hanging around Izuna so much. We only need one idiot running around like a wild animal sassing me,” he joked, his voice as light as a feather with no threat behind it.

“Ah, but Izu is so much more entertaining. He’s my buddy,” Akane mewed once they left the dining room and entered the hall making.

“Izu?” Madara furrowed his eyebrows, peering down at the brunette.

“Yes, Izu, my new nickname for him.”

“How long have you been calling him that? It’s been two days...”

“Just five second ago.” Madara rolled his eyes at her answer. The girl was something else. He wasn’t expecting her to be so... at ease with him.

The two walked in a comfortable silence, every now and then sassing each other up until they reached the doors of the clinic. Looking in, Madara took note that half of them were reading some book while the other half were gradually failing at trying to stop the bleeding of a shinobi who had just returned from a mission.

“Why are they reading?” Madara asked, narrowing his eyes at the group.

“Those were the ones who wanted to learn more about medical-ninjutsu... the others refused to accompany me in my class...” Akane half whispered, feeling his irritation. He was obviously not happy that people were left and right defying his orders. Slamming the door open, he pounced in there like a lion. Akane pulled on his arm, failing to pull him back into the hall. She really didn’t want him making a big scene... it’d just be ten times harder on her.

Medics jumped and books went flying. Madara’s eyes flared with the sharingan, and everyone in that room knew they were all in deep shit.

“What the fuck is going on here?” he asked, lightly pushing Akane off his arm so he could move further into the room. Akane frowned, lowering her head in shame. Surely this wasn’t going to end well for her.

“M-Madara-sama...what a surprise to see you...um...”

“Cut the bullshit. Why are you guys reading while this man is dying?” He snapped, glaring at one of the readers. He gulped, swallowing something in his throat, a bead of sweat slowly sliding down the side of his face.

“W-we’re trying to catch up on our studies, M-Madara-sama...” another book reader quietly said, trying his hardest not to piss his pants. Madara moved across the room, pushing medical carts out of his way and grabbing the male by his collar.

“There is a time and a place for everything... and this is not the time to be reading your damn books. You do that on your own damn time or when every patient in here is stable.” Akane shivered at how cold the room became. She never really noticed how intimidating the man really was. She knew Madara was someone to be feared. He held such a strong presence, but this was her first time witnessing him scold and discipline his shinobi, his voice sharp as a blade. His anger wasn’t even directed at her, yet she could feel the rage spewing off him. Her knees nearly gave in, and she could hardly breathe the air was so thick, the tension unbearable.

“What’s with people and not following my orders? She’s in charge of classes, and you guys learn from them. I don’t give a shit if you don’t like her. It’s about what’s best for the Uchiha not your petty feelings for the girl.”

“But Sir... she’s an outsider, what does she know? How does she know what’s good for the Uchiha. What if she’s a spy? How can we trust her so easily?”

“If you don’t want to trust her, fine then, don’t. Just learn from her. I brought her here for her exceptional skill in medical nin-jutsu. I really hate repeating myself, but that skill is something the Uchiha can easily excel in and apply. We’re at war with the Senju and God knows who else may come along in the future. Are you all really so stubborn? So immature?” He eyed the crowd, crossing his arms with a sigh.

“She is not leading the Uchiha. She is not doing whatever she wants. She works under me. I brought her here. She is my responsibility, and she isn’t a spy. She was a poor woman from a miserable town living amongst miserable people. She doesn’t know our secrets. She doesn’t know the ways of our clan, and if you don’t want her to, fine, but what really matters is what I want. And I want all of you - each and every one of you to listen to anything and everything she says, to work day and night to learn what she has to offer because if I walk in on another mess like this, well, need I explain?”

Akane swallowed hard with her gaze to the floor. She could feel the eyes, the pairs of hidden crimson eyes narrowed, glaring, judging.

“She’ll resume lessons tomorrow. Just clean this mess and make sure it doesn’t happen again.” With a huff, he marched passed Akane, leaving her there once again. It took everything in her to raise her head, only to be met with glares and curled lips, the occasional comment or scoff. Another few seconds of bitterness hung over before everyone dispersed and went about their business. Akane slid to the far corner to wash and organize a few things, keeping quiet and out of the way. It wasn’t until the infirmary started to clear that she relaxed a bit, moving a bit more loosely as she cleaned the countertop of blood and supplies. Just a half hour and she was out of there...

“You don’t have to do the entire thing.”

“Hm?” She glanced up at the young man.

“This counter and the shelves, you don’t have to scrub the entire thing on your own,” Kazo repeated.

“I have nothing else. It’s no big deal.”

“Sure it’s no big deal, but it isn’t too fair.”

“Whoever said life was fair?” She shrugged. Extending an arm, he snatched the damp towel from her fingers.

“I’ll finish it. You can just shove everything back into the cabinets,” he stated. She shook her head and obeyed.

“Why are you talking to me?”

“Because I want to?” He gave her a look.  

“Everyone hates me. They want me gone.”

“You’re right, they do. Doesn’t mean I can’t talk to you.” He started wiping down his area.

“Don’t you hate me too?” She avoided his eyes as she spoke, focusing on her task. “I mean I’m an outsider, and your leader is defending me.”

“I don’t like the idea of having some strange woman - or anyone really - running around our base and being favored by Madara-sama- which on its own is strange enough, the fact he cares enough about you - but he’s our leader for a reason. I trust him. If he says you can help us, then I’ll take his word for it. Besides, it’s not as if we have medical ninja lined up to teach us their secrets,” he explained. She blinked, stunned by his words.

“If I can learn to heal better and to do things other medics and doctors can’t, why the hell would I pass up the opportunity? I’m already great on the battle field. If I master medical-nin-jutsu I can be part of the squad Madara-sama mentioned. As an Uchiha, I can’t pass up the chance to be on the first squad of that kind. So yeah having you around is...strange, but I won’t be so quick to get rid of you. Not yet.”  

Akane peered at him from the corner of her eye, and as she did, something told her that he was putting up some sort of act. He felt warmer earlier while she was teaching. Now he stood colder, the words and feelings of the other Uchiha altering his view of her. It could also just be the fact Madara had yelled at them all .

“You’re acting different than before,” she stated, cocking her head to the side as she checked on one of the patients. Kazo peered at her again, a clear smirk on his face.

“You’re not as dumb as they make you seem,” he snickered. “Everyone hates you. I can’t go against the grain and like you. I’d get ostracized just like you, and it’s worse because they’re my own people.”

“Tsk, bastard,” she let slip by mistake, only to quickly over her lips with her hand. Kazo grinned at her response, looking around to make sure nobody was paying attention before giving off a small laugh.

“You’re right, it is kind of a bastard move, but you must understand... it’s only in the presence of the clinic. I’ll try not to be so bastard-ish if I see you outside of this place.”

“I see - though it was your  fault that Madara yelled at you guys. Those books were supposed to be read on your own time, not when someone was dying on the bed next to you. They’re your own people for goodness sake... I uhh...I should shut up now...” Akane trailed off as she finished bandaging the male she had been working on.

“You talk about him with such disrespect...” Kazo murmured, obviously slightly angry. Akane sighed, resting her head in the palm of her hand. She was tired of hearing the same thing every time.

“Madara says I only have to use the honorific in front of figure heads and the elders. He said he doesn’t mind me dropping it, considering the fact that I’m not used to them.”

Opening his mouth as if to say something else, Kazo was completely cut off by a familiar voice that Akane was both happy and upset to hear.

“Oi Akane~” Izuna cried from the other end of the room. Everyone who was in there looked up to stare at the second in command, bowing in respect. Izuna paid them no mind, making his way towards the brunette and quickly grabbing her hand.

“Izuna, what’s going on?”

“Izuna-sama, good evening.” Kazo bowed once before returning to what he was doing. Like Madara had been doing all day, Izuna ignored his fellow clan mates and focused on the outsider. Akane sighed. She’d definitely be the most hated person in the whole base by the end of the week.

“Oh, don’t sigh like that Akane. It’s almost as if you’re upset to see me. Come. I have something for you to do.” Izuna grinned. Once outside the hall and down a few doors from the clinic, Akane decided to speak up, pulling on Izuna’s hand to stop him.

“Izuna, what’s going on?” The man chuckled, draping his arm around her shoulder.

“I’m bored, so I pulled you away to train with me.” He continued down the hall.

“Really, Izuna?”

“Really,” he chuckled at her response, shaking his head. “Taking you away from all my

clansmen is much more fun.” He bumped his hip with hers, making her giggle. That was why she enjoyed Izuna’s presence so much.  He managed to flip her mood in minutes. He saved the rest of her evening.  

 


	9. Uchiha Madara~Knight in Scarlet Armor #9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been ages since the last update. Writing a fic with someone else is tough, especially when your schedules are so different, buuuut here's the next one! I had fun writing the little scene with Madara and Akane at the end ^^

“Yosh,” Izuna chimed, turning to face Akane with his hands on his hips. He had led her to the same training area.

“What if I’m in no mood to train? To get dirty?” she said with a look.

“You’re covered in blood and God knows what else, and you’re afraid of a little dirt?” He kicked the ground playfully.

“Not afraid, just...not in the mood to get dirtier.”  
“That’s the worst excuse. I think you’re just scared.”

“Scared? Of what -”

“Me,” he grinned. She fell silent. “So you are.”

“More so of looking like a fool in front of you. I know basics, but how much do you expect to teach me?” She shrugged.

“You’re smart. You pick things up quickly. You have potential, but you have to stop being so pessimistic, Akane,” he pouted.

“It’s kind of hard when no one wants me around,” she sighed.

“Still moping about that? I already told you, the only thing that matters is that I like you,” he chuckled. “And Madara, but who cares ‘bout him, right?”

“I guess -”

“Ja, shall we start?” he cut her off, aiming a kunai at her with an extension of his arm.

“If you insist.” She couldn’t help but smile.

“Smiling at the enemy will get you killed. Catch.” He tossed her the weapon. She lunged forward, putting two fingers through the open hole of the handle.

“Nice,” he smirked. “We’ll continue the basics until you’ve mastered them. You needn’t worry about actual nin-jutsu, not yet, so long as you can dodge, predict movement, and counter attack with hand to hand combat. If you ever are exposed to battle you’ll most likely be with Madara. I doubt he’d let anything happen to you. I’m not saying you should depend solely on him, but he’s got your back is what I’m getting at.”

“Mmm.” She nodded. “Do you have my back, Izu?” she giggled. An arm fell to his side as he stared at her.

“Ooh?” he raised an eyebrow. “Izu? I don’t think I’ve heard that before. Is that my new name?”

“Unless you don’t like it,” she shrugged. He watched her closely, spotting the light in her eyes, the joy in her voice. Of course Madara had told his brother everything about his meeting with Akane;  how they met and where, the home she lived in and her parents, her monster of a father. So Izuna knew she had suffered. He knew she had trouble trusting and was never too comfortable around others. He knew that all this young woman wanted was to be happy and live a life doing what she loved most; helping others with her abilities. It hadn’t been much time since she arrived at the compound, but seeing her smile and knowing he was the one making her laugh like a child warmed his heart; that he could be there for this girl who had absolutely  nothing but wanted so badly to prove herself and earn a place amongst the Uchiha. Izuna smiled.

“Well, if you’re going to have a nickname for me... I should have one for you no? Aka-chan?” Akane flushed at the nickname, her father had called her that all the time whenever he was in one of his ‘moods’ but hearing it come from Izuna’s mouth... it sounded nice, in fact before now she hated the nickname but now she knew that if Izuna was the only one calling her that she’d be okay with it.

“If you have a problem with it, I can always drop it -”

“No. Don’t. It’s sweet,” she said softly.

“Good, because I really didn’t want to drop it.”

“As long as you are the only one calling me by it, Izuna,” she smiled warmly. He parted his lips to speak, but nothing came out. For the first time in probably all his life, Uchiha Izuna stood there speechless, a shade of pink washing over his cheeks.

“M - me?” he pointed to himself. He had teased Akane since the moment he saw her, but now she retaliated, caught him off guard, gave him a taste of his own medicine.

“Yes you. Just you.” Akane noticed what she did. “You were staring pretty intently earlier too. Care to tell me why?” she pushed.

“Staring?” He took a minute to remember. “Oh that well…” he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “You see…” He lowered his arm, spreading his lips to a thin smirk. “I couldn’t help but notice how pretty your smile is, A-ka-chan.”

She shut her mouth, immediately diverting her eyes.

“And your laugh.” he continued. She fidgeted in place, obviously embarrassed, probably suffocating or on the brink of exploding - she wasn’t too sure. A silence washed over the two. Izuna bit his lip to keep from laughing and was failing miserably. Akane noticed and couldn’t help but laugh gently into her palm. Even awkward moments with Izuna weren’t typical awkward moments.   

“Aka-chan and Izu it is then,” he said. “I can see the look on my brother’s face when we walk around addressing each other so,” he chuckled. “You think you can come up with one for him?”

“Madara? A nickname for him? Are you trying to get me thrown out?”

“Who knows?” he shrugged.

“I mean I could call him Mada-chan, but I would never actually say it to his face.”

“Then it’ll be our little secret,” he put a finger to his lips. “Mada-chan would be upset if he knew we were talking about him behind his back like this.”

“I’m surprised he doesn’t have super hearing. He’s perfect at just about everything.”

“Madara, perfect? You haven’t seen him like me. Just wait.”

“I’m sure any flaws aren’t that bad. Sure he’s stubborn and he doesn’t seem to care...about anything really, but he’s a good man...at least I think...I hope.”

“Enough about my grumpy brother. We just wasted time chatting. That means double the training,” he snapped.

“But -”

“Do you want to get killed?”

“No -”

“Then let’s go. Koi!” He waved her to come. She eyed him before spinning with a groan. He truly was a handful. Maybe that’s why Madara was always so...Madara-ish. She charged, and they started, reviewing basic tai-jutsu, most of which she already knew well enough. As he noticed her improving, he picked up the pace and was harder, making sure not to hold back completely. If she could hold her own against Izuna, an Uchiha, then she could be trusted to leave the base if need be. She could manage out there. No one expected her to be on the same level of course, but she had knack for tai-jutsu, the way she had a knack for controlling chakra at such a young age. As Izuna said, she had potential and he wanted to unlock it.

  
  


Akane stood hunched over with a hand against a tree for support.

“Akane -”

“One second,” she wheezed, trying to fill her lungs before passing out. “Ok, yes?” She faced him.  

“I want to try something before we wrap up. Do you remember the last time we trained? You used chakra as a weapon, like blade from the tips of your fingers. That’s not something Uchiha do. Come to think of it,” he rubbed his chin. “It’s similar to the Hyuuga’s technique.”

“Hyuuga? They’re another clan right? Like Uchiha.”

“Like Uchiha and Senju. Although they don’t cause us trouble like the Senju,” he chuckled. “They aim to disrupt a person’s system by directing chakra to certain points on the body. You use chakra as an actual blade, sort of like a solid object. Similar but also different which means it’s your own thing and you can master it like you did medical-nin-jutsu.”

“When you put it that way it makes me look forward to training.”

“That’s my job, Aka-chan. Here to bring happiness.” He twirled with a chuckle. “So let’s work on that and maybe get something to eat. I’m sure you’re already hungry.”

“Hai.” She nodded and followed his lead.

 

“Aren’t you sprung, dressed up and prancing around like a child,” Madara commented.

“Eh?” Izuna paused to look at his brother.

“What’s the occasion?” he inquired, leaning against the table.

“Nothing. I’m only taking Aka-chan for dinner. She’s hungry, and well so am I. I figured I could show her other parts of the base.”

“...Aka-chan…?”

“Akane, Madara. In case you can’t follow, Aka-chan is short for Akane -”

“Don’t patronize me, Izuna. I know what it means. Come to think of it, she’s thought of a ridiculous name for you too,” Madara sighed.

“Hai, hai. And I know, she told me,” he smiled. “So that’s all I’m doing. It’s really nothing.”

“Nothing? That sounds like a whole lot of something. My otouto taking a woman out for the first time.”

“I am not taking her out the way you’re implying! It’s just to be polite. She’s been working hard these past few days and - and some of the others have been harsh, so I thought I’d -”

“Oi, Izuna, I don’t need your life story. If you want to get all flustered and draw attention to yourselves, then go have fun. I don’t need you having an episode in my room.”

“You…” He glared at Madara.

“I have things to do, so whenever you feel like leaving…” the older brother sighed.

“Yeah, yeah,” Izuna huffed and left.

 

Akane sighed as she ran her brush through her hair; the same brush Madara had bought her before coming here. It was the only thing she actually owned that was from her village. The beautiful kimono that Madara had also bought her had gotten ruined by her father of course, while the ninja shorts had been ripped when they encountered the Senju. She cringed at the memories but decided to keep her thoughts on untangling the knots from her hair. She wanted to go one day without thinking about horrible memories that would only depress her. Izuna was right. Despite most of the Uchiha hating her, as long he liked her and Madara of course she’d be alright. She had to stay optimistic in order for anyone to respect her as a person and not just some ‘outsider’.

Knock. Knock. Click.

“Yo, you finished?” A familiar voice of the second in command questioned, walking fully into her room and closing the door behind him. Akane didn’t bother turning around to face him.

“It’s not nice to barge into someone’s room Izu.” There was a small silence before shifting.

“Anyway, are you finished?” He grinned, completely ignoring her statement.

“In a minute Izu.” She sighed placing her brush down and slipped on some shoes that were underneath her desk. Izuna chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning up against the door.

“Aka-chan, it’s not nice to keep people waiting.” he teased widening his grin.

“Izu, it’s not nice to rush people...” she countered, which made him chuckle again. Whipping her head towards the Uchiha, she automatically wished she hadn’t, because her face turned red instantly. There was no way for her to hide it, Izuna had already seen her crimson flushed skin. He stood there leaning against the door, arms crossed so that he held onto his elbows, a smirk plastered across his face. His soft charcoal hair sat tied back in a low and loose ponytail, a few strands framing his face. Akane didn't know where to look, so her eyes darted from the neatness of his hair, the sheen of his gorgeous kimono, to his intense, half lidded, ebony eyes that gazed out at her, amusement dancing behind.

"You're the one staring now, Akane. May I ask why?” Izuna asked, pushing himself up off the door so he could take a few steps forward.

“I - I'm not - I wasn't staring.” Akane protested shaking her head from side to side.

"You're lying. How do you expect people to trust you if you're going to lie?"

“Your kimino - you just look put together is all. You surprised me,” she mumbled.

"Are you implying I always look like a mess?”

"No, of course not, Izuna. If anything, Madara's the one who needs a comb." Laughter erupted from Izuna’s mouth at her comment.

“I’ll be sure to tell him you said so.” Akane squeaked in protest, taking a step forward.

“N-no-”

“Relax... you should know I’m joking around by now.” Izuna grinned, waving his hand at her.

“Come.” Izuna offered his hand towards the brunette, which for a moment she sort of just stared at debating on whether or not it was safe to take. Reminding herself that this was Izuna and not her bastard father, Akane placed her smaller hand into his, which she noticed, caused him to smile.

“Thank you for trusting me...” Izuna whispered, teasingly into her ear, however before she even had the chance to respond he was pulling her down the hall.

“Izu, where are we going?”

“Oh are we back to the nicknames again?” He looked down at her with playful eyes.

“Izuna, where are we going?” Akane asked, rolling her eyes at him. He laughed, gripping her hand tighter.

“I’m taking you out of this stuffy building, there’s a few stands here and there that we can pick from outside.” Akane’s eyes seemed to light up at the thought of going outside. She wanted to go places other than the training grounds. That was another reason she came with Madara, she hadn’t been anywhere besides her crappy village her whole life.

“Great!” she called out with excitement. The two passed several Uchiha members along the way to the entrance of the East wing, all of them looking upon the two as if they were crazy. People mumbled and grumbled while others glared at the brunette. Akane pulled at her hand in Izuna’s grip, figuring that if she wasn’t touching him, maybe then they would stop glaring; however, Izuna’s hand just tightened around hers. His ebony eyes peered down at her before he smiled a genuine smile that made her feel safe once more. She didn’t have to worry about them, they didn’t matter. All that mattered was the fact that Izuna himself cared.

“See, that wasn’t so bad.” Izuna tried to assure her as they left the building. Akane let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding in.

“No, but...”

“Nah ah, there will be no pessimistic speaking while you’re with me from now on. How many times do I have to tell you Akane.... I like you.” Izuna told her, tapping his index fingers against her nose which to her surprise actually stung a little.

“Ow...” she whined.

“Let’s go, I already know where I’m taking you Aka-chan.” Akane flushed again allowing him to pull her along the dirt path to their unknown destination.  Looking around Akane barely had any time to notice the glares and mumbling insults that came from the Uchiha bystanders that walked past on their way to the destination that only Izuna knew about.

“You like?” Izuna asked, peering down at the brunette beside him, eyes a bright blue that he could have sworn were green earlier today. Akane peered up at him once more in such a way that made his cheeks flush.

“I love,” she responded.

Izuna grinned, looking ahead. “Good.”

 

Izuna had gone off to his room after seeing Akane to hers; however, even after an evening of fun, Akane found herself restless, not tired at all, and quite bored sitting in her room with nothing to do but stare at the walls. Throwing her head back with a sigh, she debated whether or not to do what crept through her mind. Deciding it was one hundreds times better, she slipped from her room but not before wrapping herself in the small blanket that sat folded in the corner. She tiptoed along the way until she came to the door. She lifted a shaky hand, hesitant.

“You planning on knocking any time soon?”

“Gah!” she gasped at Madara’s voice, withdrawing her hand. “Does that mean I can com -”

“Hai, hai,” he sighed. She stepped in quietly, sliding the door shut behind her. He cocked his head to the side, almost amused.

“Lovely attire, Akane,” he commented on the blanket hugging her shoulders. “Or should I say Aka-chan.”

“Eh, you heard?” she laughed awkwardly.

“Hn, Izuna can’t keep his mouth shut for more than ten seconds. Next time I’ll just have him talk Senju Tobirama to death,” he said with a shake of his head. He sat amongst a few small pillows, papers and scrolls sprawled across the table. He glanced over from the corners of his eyes.

“You have a habit of just standing there,” he said.

“Oh - I -”

“Sit.”

“Sit?”

“You came for a reason I assume. Sit and tell me. I don’t like it when people hover. Didn’t I tell you that once?”

“Sorry, Madara.”

“So Izu, Aka-chan. Looks like I’ve been missing out,” he said, bringing the cup of water to his lips.

“I said it for fun, but then Izuna decided to do the same, so I guess it’s a thing now,” she laughed softly.

“Ho? And what about me? I’m not good enough?”

“Y - you?” she stammered, unsure if he was serious or joking. It was always hard to tell with him. Akane could share the name she and Izuna agreed to refer to him by, but in all honesty how would the Uchiha Madara react to a strange woman calling him Mada-chan?

“Well I mean I could -”

“No.”

“No?”

“Yes.”  
“Yes?”

“Exactly.”

“Madara…”

“Nani, Akane?” He blinked with bored eyes.

“Be up front. Do you want a nickname or not?” she pressed.

“Of course not. Do I look like some child?”

“An overgrown one perhaps,” she mumbled.

“Watch it,” he warned.

“So no fun nickname?”

“No name.”

“Whatever you say. Your loss...Mada-chan,”  she beamed. He set the cup down, slowly turning to face her, dark hair concealing dark eyes.

“If I ever hear that leave your lips again I will personally hold you down and cut the tongue right out of your mouth.”

“Ehehe…” she rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous chuckle. The room fell quiet. She watched him from the distance, tired eyes scanning the documents before him. She wasn’t sure if he was even really reading at that point.

“You should rest,” she finally spoke.

“I could say the same,” he stated without looking at her.

“Hmm, I’m no big shot Uchiha leader though.”

“Good point. I have things to finish that come before sleep,” he explained.

“How important can they be?”

“Very.”

“Is that so?” She crawled over to the table. He sighed deeply, not annoyed, but amused. “What are you always so hard at work at? You’re exhausted and bored half the time.”

“Thank you for pointing that out.”

“And your hair looks like hell.”

“Back in your village you barely said two words, and now all of a sudden you’re talking as if we’ve known each other for years and are on the same level.”

“I blame your brother. He doesn’t take you seriously and he teaches me his ways,” she said in defense. “Besides...I didn't say I didn't like your hair... it's always beautiful even when it looks like hell…” she muttered, turning her face. He also turned his face, nose in the air, tempted to laugh out loud.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep. It’s late,” he suggested.

“I’m not a child. I sleep when it comes to me.”

“How’s the clinic?” he asked suddenly.

“Eh...all right. Winning them over won’t be easy. They still want me dead and you didn’t help my case.”

“People these days, can’t appreciate a kind gesture. I was trying to get them to listen. They’re being immature about it.”

“I don’t blame them.”

“No?”

“I mean I hate feeling like I do, but I can understand their feelings - well most of them,” she said,

“Ah.” He shut his eyes, deciding to ignore the rest of the papers. Leaning forward a bit, he rubbed his hands together.

“Cold?” she inquired. He said nothing. “I’d offer tea, but I’m not too sure where to make it,” she scratched her head. “Next time,” she smiled, pulling the blanket closer. He eyed her. Next time? She thought of offering her blanket but realized she wouldn’t be too comfortable sitting there without it. Glancing to the side, her eyes happily widened. She leaned to her left, extending her arms until she got a grip on her prize.

“Hai.” She handed him the pair of charcoal gloves. “I’ve seen you wear them before. They should do until I make you tea tomorrow, no?” she smiled. He remained quiet, gently taking the gloves from her. His silence and the fact he was tired was enough of a sign. She rose to her feet and headed for the door.

“Try to keep warm, Madara. Can’t have your fingers falling off.” She slid it open.

“Akane,” he called, his voice strong and haughty as usual. “Arigato.”


	10. Uchiha Madara ~ Knight in Scarlet Armor #10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaboration story written with xGuiltyXGigglesx03 from Fanfiction.net.
> 
> It's been months. I know. Conflicting schedules. College gets crazy. I apologize. To make it up to you, here are TWO new chapters: chapters 10 and 11, so make sure you don't miss one! I hope you enjoy them, and we hope to actually get some writing done for you guys this summer. Stay tuned.

Hot and sweaty, Akane took a ragged breath, her hazel eyes darting in every direction. She took a quick moment to regain her composure before she had to defend herself again against that crazy Uchiha teacher of hers. She listened closely. For the past week, Izuna had been making her focus on chakra control and using it to detect presences from miles away; however, she had only been able to go up to forty meters or so. Akane was upset with her progress, but Izuna had more faith in her than she had in herself. He was the only one who had faith in her abilities as a ninja, which Akane greatly appreciated.

Akane turned her head, hearing sharp metal cut through air. She quickly jumped out of the way, when an enormous shuriken wedged itself into a tree right where once stood. She choked on her own breath in shock. Was he trying to kill her? How was Izuna so sure she'd dodge in time?

She wiped the sweat from her brow with a shaky hand, working to calm herself. She scanned the area. No sign of the Uchiha. No sight, or sound, or presence. Where had he gone? Panic set in. She trembled in place, eyes bouncing, breath shaky. She had managed to evade Izuna's attacks so far. Granted, he wasn't putting forth all effort. He was training her after all, not trying to give her nightmares for the rest of her life, but that didn't necessarily mean he took it easy on her.

Akane stepped back, left foot snapping a twig. Glancing down, she realized there was no twig beneath her. No leaves or pebbles. The ground cracked. It split, and before she could process what was happening, she found herself peering down and swallowing hard at the kunai poking the flesh of her throat. A drop of blood trickled. Dropping the kunai to the grass, Izuna gently placed his warm hand against the base of her neck. Akane gasped and held her breath, watching ebony eyes peer into her hazel. There was a kindness in his eyes, a warmth. Akane squeaked in surprise when Izuna gently brushed her grazed throat with the pad of his thumb, wiping the bit of blood.

“I-Izu...” she said, eyeing him with worry. Izuna smiled, bringing his thumb close to his lips to tease her. He then leaned forward, mouth by her ear.

“You lose, Akane.” Akane pressed back against the tree. Izuna hovered over her, caging her in. She tried. Akane tried not to be afraid of him, sure he wouldn’t hurt her, but she couldn't help it, the fear and panic consuming her.

Lowering her head, the brunette pressed her hands against his chest trying to push his bigger body away from her own. Izuna seemed to notice her strain, immediately backing away.

“I’m sorry,” she said, squatting before him, hands over her eyes. Izuna hadn’t seen her break down before, and he knew he never wanted to again. Falling to his knees, he, without hesitation,  pulled the frightened brunette into his chest, wrapping her up like a present in his arms. It hurt him to see a woman cry, especially one he had grown quite close to so quickly. That was one of the many things that separated him from Madara. Izuna was willing to give comfort when comfort was due. Madara, though not a cruel man, always held back. No one was sure why, not even the leader himself.  

“I won’t hurt you,” he said against her brown hair. Akane buried her face in his chest, seeking the comfort she so desperately desired. Akane promised herself she'd stay strong, to stand up rather than cower in fear before men who ignored her limits, but she still found herself afraid, plagued with memories of her father.

 

The two sat there for what felt like hours. It was for the most part silent. Every now and then Izuna would question if the brunette was all right. Akane would nod in agreement, never moving away from him, this being the first time anyone other than her brother held and comforted her.

Pulling away from the second in command, Akane leaned back on her legs, placing her hands upon her lap. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she wiped her eyes.

“Arigato, Izuna.” she said. Izuna remained quiet as he pushed himself off the ground. He bent over slightly, helping Akane to her feet. She stumbled a bit before gaining balance. He watched her with a tilt of his head; the red of her eyes, her tear stained cheeks, the strands of hair that clung to damp skin. It was similar to when Madara encountered Akane that fateful night, when Yushiro had tracked her down; how the strong and intelligent medic was reduced to a disheveled young woman in the dirt, shaking and in tears. He pointed his head towards home, starting off with her close by.

 For a while it remained quiet between the two, Izuna not wanting to push her and Akane taking time to sniffle and clear her head in the night breeze.

“Akane,” he said. She faced him questioningly. “There’s a mission I’m going on tomorrow.”

“Oh?” she said.

“Some information gathering, checking up on things. It’s nothing too serious.” He went on. She nodded, confused when he looked at her as if waiting for an answer.

“Why tell me?”

“You should come.”

“Nani?” Her eyes widened. “Me accompany you?”

“Hai. What’s all the shock about?” He raised an eyebrow.

“You’re - you’re Uchiha Izuna. You’re you! Why would I go with someone of your status? I can’t even fight.”

“Sure you can. Besides, I said it was information gathering. I doubt we’ll encounter anyone.”

“But...I’ve never really been outside on my own.”

“Don’t you listen, Aka-chan?” He sighed, placing his hands on his hips after coming to a stop. “You’ll be with me. You’re fully capable of defending yourself. And it’s not like we’ll split up.”

“I…” She bit her lip, conflicted, tempted. “I’m scared.”

“Ugh…” He released a disappointed sigh.

“But I’m also curious. I’ve only ever been in my own village and here at the compound. I don’t think the bit of forest on the way here with Madara counts. I want to see the world, honest, but I know it’s terrifying, and I know all people want to do is hurt each other. I don’t think I’m strong enough.”

“Sure you’re strong. Strength isn’t all about fighting, Akane. You could be the only woman on a field with men, but in war they would all die if not for your medical jutsu. You may lack physical power at the moment, but your mind is a glorious thing. Also! You need real life experience to get better. I promise I won’t toss you out in the middle of a fight,” he snickered. “It’ll be fine.”

“Hmmm,” she hummed, chewing on her lip. “What about Madara?”

“What about him?” He crossed his arms. She gave him a look. He truly was the only person who could get away with brushing Madara off like that.

“I need to check with him first.”

“Since when?”

“Since he brought me here?” She flashed another look. Why was he acting as if she wanted something so absurd?

“You’re saying you need my miserable brother’s permission?”

“Uh...yeah I guess.” She shrugged.

“I don’t think so. You’ll just follow me when I leave, no worries.” He started off again.

“Izu,” she said firmly, not leaving her place. He smirked at his nickname.

“Naaaani?” He faced her.

“Madara brought me here for a reason. I have a job - responsibilities. Besides, who am I to just announce I’m going with you? If he gets upset -”

“What? If he gets upset what’s gonna happen? He’ll yell and huff and puff. He’ll do this scary thing with his eyes, and I’m not talking about the sharingan, and then he’ll sit down and turn his face and not talk to anyone until he has to. He won’t do anything. It’s not as if you’re running away. You’re with me.”

“Still,” she said. “I’d like his permission...for me.” She finally released her lip. Izuna shook his head with another sigh.

“Fine, fine. If you want to be all polite and obedient like he expects you to, be my guest,” he said, almost disappointed she wouldn’t rebel like himself.

“Arigato,” she said with a nod, walking past him.

“I thought I was a handful.”

 

“Hurry up.” Izuna waited, impatiently tapping his foot. Akane rolled around in her bed, pulling the blanket over her head. “Aka-chaaaan get up! We have to leave in an hour and you still haven’t asked Madara like you wanted to!” Izuna marched in and grabbed the blanket, deciding to join in on her childish antics.

“Nooo, Izuuu...I don’t wanna get up anymore... it’s my only day off and...” Izuna rolled his eyes ripping the blanket off her and throwing it across the room. She yelped as the cool morning air grazed her skin.

Flexing his fingers, Izuna attacked her, trailing tickling fingers along her waist which caused loud laughter to escape her pink lips. Satisfied with her little burst, Izuna pulled away and brushed off his shoulders. After catching her breath, Akane felt the cool air again. Eyes widening, she reached for the blanket, hiding her exposed skin. Izuna realized the cause for her actions, a blush threatening to spread. He cleared his throat and warned her to get ready before rushing out.

Akane sat up, hugging her knees to her chest, a smile tugging at her lips. Izuna always made her feel...warm. He made her laugh, he earned her trust. She truly was thankful to have met him, and so to make it up to him, she jumped to her feet and scurried to prepare herself.

 

“Would you just drop it? Madara knows I’m leaving. Just come with me.”

“Not now.”

“Why not?”

“What if he says no, Izuna?”

“Don’t ask him, Akane.”

“Nope.” She turned her face, about to knock gently on the door.

“You slip into attractive clothes and think you’re better all of a sudden?” he sneered. She stiffened.

“Attractive?”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t notice.” He pointed at all of her. “This was not an accident.”

“I thought it’d be easier to move in! And - and I’ve never really had the chance to wear something like this...I was always flapping around in a stained, white jacket,” she muttered. “I didn’t do it for attention.”

“Well whether you did or didn’t, you sure got the attention.”

“But…” She made a face, a face he thought was discomfort. Remembering her little meltdown last night,

“I’m joking.”

“No you’re not.”

“Ok I’m not, but I mean it in a nice way, Aka-chan. I’m only teasing.” He nudged her. She couldn’t help but smile. He stole one last glance before stepping up and knocking.

“Oh hell, do you really have to let me know you’re leaving, Izuna? It’s my one day off,” Madara said.

“Good morning to you too, Nii-san,” he said, stepping in with a roll of his eyes. Madara sat nuzzled against pillows, hair a mess, eyes tired, and tea in hand. He looked up with a glare.

“One day, Izuna. One day I’d like to lock myself away and not be bothered, even by you.”

“Good to know you love me so much. Why do you look like hell? Shouldn’t the Uchiha leader look a little more decent in front of an outsider?” Izuna folded his arms as he spoke. Madara glanced behind his brother, furrowing his brow.

“What in the…” He snapped his gaze back to Izuna. “Why is she with you and not in the clinic?” He thought of commenting on her dramatic wardrobe change, but decided against it for his own reasons.

“Who? Akane? She’s coming with me.”

“And by going with you, you mean following you back that way to the clinic to do her job, right?”

“Noooo. She's off today, I mean she’s coming on the mission.”

“Izuna…” He leaned forward, rubbing his face. “You are taking our greatest tool right now, one who can barely fight, out on a mission? You’re smarter than this, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know Madara. You’re the one asking all these silly questions. She’s coming. It’s simple. We’ll see you when we get back.” He started to leave.

“Wait!” Akane grabbed his shoulder, keeping him in place. “I came to ask you, Madara. Izuna decided against it.”

“Ask me what?” He stared at them in disbelief. Was this really happening?

“For your permission to go…” She was confused by his expression. “I...if you don’t want me -”

“Nonsense! He’s perfectly fine with it, right, Nii-san?” Izuna piped. Madara sighed the deepest sigh, slowly rising to his feet, deliberately dropping the empty tea cup against the small plate.

“Is that a yes?” Akane mustered the courage to say.

“Yes on what?”

“Can I...go?” She eyed him.

“Go ahead go.”

“Really?”

“Really?” Izuna raised an eyebrow, equally surprised.

“Of course. I’ll be coming with you though.”

“Damn it,” the younger spat, pouting.

“Oh? Did you think I was going to let my little brother and the new medic run around on adventures when we were attacked by Senju not long ago?”

“I don’t need you, Madara. I’m fully capable.”

“Do I care?”

“Nii-san, it’ll be fine.”

“Izuna, I still get to go. It’s ok if he comes. I mean I feel bad about interrupting his day off, but I do feel better if you’re both there,” Akane said.

“But he’s no fun.”

“Fun? I’m in charge of this clan. I have no time for fun. And as my second in command, neither do you. Now go wait while I get ready...ruining my one day of peace,” Madara mumbled in the end.

“No one told you to come,” Izuna also mumbled. Madara met his brother’s eyes. Akane nearly squealed. She slowly inched back and slipped out of the room, peeking in through the small crack of the door.

“Leave.” Izuna looked away and turned, following Akane.

 

Madara left his room in his suit of scarlet armor. He glared over at the two who stood a few feet down the hall. For a moment Madara watched their body language. Izuna leaned up against the wall, his arm snaked around the brunette’s shoulder. Akane peered up at him with worry, her body hidden, turned in towards Izuna.

“You finished stalling us, Madara? Let’s go before I’m even later.” Izuna released Akane and started to walk. Akane offered Madara a smile before she too followed after Izuna, walking by his side. Madara sighed, shaking his head, and followed.

 

Izuna and Akane casually strolled through the compound towards the main entrance, Akane doing all she could to lighten Izuna’s mood. She never thought he’d get so worked up over Madara coming along. A few Uchiha spotted the group making their way, eyeing Akane, whispering and pointing. Madara furrowed his brow, surprised Akane hadn’t dropped her head in shame or curled up in embarrassment. That was odd. Just two weeks ago she barely left her room unless needed, and here she was now strolling through the Uchiha compound alongside Uchiha Madara and Izuna. He crossed his arms, still watching her with a tilt of his head. To be honest that wasn’t the only odd thing about her. She was smiling, chatting with Izuna with a spring in her step, dressed in new clothes that he never thought she’d wear.  

“Oi,” Madara called out not long after they had left the compound. Izuna kept walking. Akane turned to look back at him - when Izuna suddenly put a hand on her head, forcing her to face forward.

“Izuna,” she mumbled, pushing his hand off.

“Are you alright?” she asked Madara.

“Me? Great,” he sneered. “You on the other hand...what’s gotten into you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re different.” Akane cocked her head to the side momentarily before peering down at her clothes. A flush spread across her cheeks in realization.

“Are my clothes really that-”

“It’s not just your clothes.” Madara rolled his eyes. “You in general. When did you become so confident?” Madara noticed her smile, noticed her eyes drift towards Izuna.

“I-I don’t...I still don't have much confidence in myself, but I do feel better when I’m with Izu. I don’t have to worry about what other people think.” She scratched her cheek. “I guess it’s because he has confidence in me.” Speaking her mind, especially saying something like that, left her wide open for embarrassment and she was sure Izuna would jump right on that. Like Akane had expected, Izuna grinned, snaking an arm around her waist once more to pull her closer.

Madara raised his eyebrows at his brother, never before seeing him act like this. Madara continued to watch the spectacle before him, unable to look away. Akane was way too comfortable around his brother, especially since she had been through so much. She stood too close, didn’t flinch whenever he touched her. For someone who had only been there two weeks, well she shouldn’t be as comfortable as she was.

Madara was no idiot. They must have been spending more time together, and Madara found himself curious more so than angry. What did they do? What did they talk about? Where did they go? Madara had been so deep in thought that he hadn’t even noticed name being called.

“What’s up with you, Nii-san? Did you hear me? Why are you spacing out so much?” Izuna asked. Madara also hadn’t noticed that they were now walking on either side of him.

“What?” Madara blinked. Izuna sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“We’re here.” Ahead of them was a village that Izuna usually stayed at during these information gathering missions. It was a small village much like Akane's.

“Ah, so we are.”

“Hai, so let's go,” Izuna chided, annoyed with his brothers disinterest. “Ya know, you could have stayed home.”

“Enough, Izuna. Your constant complaining is starting to piss me off. Stop acting like a child and continue with your mission.” Izuna peered at his brother from the corner of his eye, unhappy with the turn of events. There was a look between the two that said it all, they’d definitely talk later. Akane grabbed onto both their arms and stepped forward.

“Come, you two. Enough bickering. We’re all here now, so no use complaining about it. If you ask me, you’re both acting childish.”

“Which is why nobody asked you. We’re here on a mission not on vacation," Madara said.

“You’re so mean, you know that, Madara? She has a point. Lighten up."

 

Akane usually didn’t feel awkward around Madara, he was just some guy who happened to be a clan leader. But he knew how to get a rise out of her, knew which buttons to push. He stared at her while sitting in the hotel room. Izuna left for a few hours to meet up with some spies and collect information. Akane grew nervous under his gaze.

“Are - are you hungry?” Akane asked, mustering enough confidence to break the silence between the two. "I just... you know figured we could go out somewhere...” She swallowed hard, eyes to the floor.

“Sometimes I feel I have you all figured out, and then you surprise me,” he said suddenly, catching her off guard. She gave him a look.

“One minute you’re walking around calling me Madara as if you’ve known me for decades, and now you can’t even look at me. I thought it might be a female thing, but you’re strange even for a woman.” He leaned forward, eyeing her. She sat back with a nervous smile.

“Is that - is that so?”

“It is.”

“Ever think I can’t look at you because you keep staring?” she mumbled.

“I make you uncomfortable, Akane?” he teased, folding his arms across his chest. “In a good way or bad way?”

“There’s a good discomfort?” She fiddled with her thumbs. “So, Izuna’s not back. Shouldn’t you go find your otouto?”

“And let the Senju find you here all alone? Nah. He can take care of himself to some degree. He’s done this before.”

“So why were you so against the two of us going alone?”

“Because Izuna turns into this babbling moron when he’s with you. You’d be too distracting. Someone has to be mature about this.”

“You? Mature? I don’t think so,” she laughed, shaking her head.

“If you have an opinion about me, don’t hold back. You can’t start and expect me not to be curious, Akane,” he pushed, a light warning in his voice.

“Heh, all you do is complain about the elders behind their backs. And - and you argue with Izuna over every little thing, every tiny detail,” she explained. “Oh! And every time I need to talk to you, you’re a zombie mess in your room whining about being the leader with papers and tea everywhere. You, Uchiha Madara, are a child.”

“See?” he said, surprising her yet again. “Now you’re calling ME a child as if it were nothing. I don’t understand you,” he sighed, dropping his arms to his sides. “I don’t understand why you do it.”

“Well...you haven’t killed me yet,” she said with a shrug. He lowered his head with soft laugh.

“I suppose I haven’t...yet, as you said.”

“See?” she mocked, smiling coyly.

 

“What do you want to eat?” Akane asked, looking up at Madara. They strolled around town side by side. Madara had changed out of his armor, now wearing a loose, dark blue turtleneck and black pants, the only weapon on him his katana.

“It doesn’t matter, just pick a place, Akane.”

“How about here?” She pointed at a restaurant that served dango and onigiri. Madara shrugged.

“Sure.”

“You really have no opinion on anything?”

“If I had an opinion, you’d surely be the first to hear it.”

“Tch, and you call Izu childish," she said. Madara flashed a look that had the girl pinch her lips and scurry off ahead of him. Messing with him wasn't always the best idea. It was his day off after all.


	11. Uchiha Madara ~ Knight in Scarlet Armor #11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaboration story written with xGuiltyXGigglesx03 from Fanfiction.net.
> 
> It's been months. I know. Conflicting schedules. College gets crazy. I apologize. To make it up to you, here are TWO new chapters: chapters 10 and 11, so make sure you don't miss one! I hope you enjoy them, and we hope to actually get some writing done for you guys this summer. Stay tuned.
> 
> My friend wrote most of chapter 10. Excited to get back into things, I ended up whipping out most of 11 :P Some action, some drama, Uchiha goodness, and a big revelation o.O

With Senju Hashirama out on important business, his younger brother, Tobirama, was left to manage the rest of the clan, though managing the clan wasn't all Tobirama had in mind.

"Tobirama-sama," a shinobi said, knocking gently.   

"What is it?" Tobirama set down the scroll he held.

"News regarding those spies you assigned."

"Come in." He moved to the door. "What is it?"

"Our target was spotted on the road with Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Izuna."

"The brother I could have handled, but both…"

"What do you want to do?"

"We'll leave soon."

"But Tobirama-sama, you just said - Madara is there. Is this the best time? Especially with Hashirama-sama away."

"The fact he's away makes it the best time to do this. I don't need that idiot interfering," Tobirama said. "Me, you, and one other will set out within the hour, Kaname. Understand?"

"Hai."

"We'll just have to separate her from the brothers in order to avoid a big scene. The last thing I'm in the mood for is one of Madara's dramatic episodes."

"Understood. I'll arrange everything." Kaname began to leave but paused. "Word has it the Uchiha may have spies of their own. They might see us coming."

"Kill them."     

 

"Madara, you stand out too much with your hair and all. Ever think about cutting it?" The Uchiha was in the midst of shoving dango in his mouth. He stared at her with dark eyes before turning his attention to the sweet dumpling in hand. He ripped it from the stick with his teeth before threateningly pointing the tip of the stick at her, expression never wavering.

“Don’t ask stupid questions.”

“Why is it stupid?” Akane pushed.  He didn't answer, which made Akane frown. “Childish...” she muttered under her breath. Madara narrowed his eyes at the brunette for a short moment, but couldn’t seem to hide the growing smirk, not quite sure if it was out of annoyance, interest, or both. He swore he would never understand how she could ridicule him so easily. The two ate in silence now, enjoying the bit of peace they could get. It was their only day off after all.

“Hang on, why did you give me the day off and then sprout some shit about me having to go to the clinic today?” Akane snapped, tired of all the frowning she’d done today. She wondered how Madara’s face hadn’t fallen off yet with all the frowning he'd done in his life, but she wouldn’t dare ask him that.

“Shit?” Madara raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, shit,” she said. He chuckled. Akane blinked in confusion.

"Not very lady like, Akane."

"I'm not trying to be ladylike at the moment."

“I find it quite rude. And you're complaining after all I've done for you."

"I'm sorry I don't behave the way you think a lady should, Madara. But I am grateful for what you've done. I'm just annoyed too. You're the one complaining about being here."

“I didn’t complain about being here, Akane.”

“Not here specifically, but here with Izuna and I. This mission," she said. He rolled his eyes, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

“You’re sounding like Izuna now. Shut up. I already explained why I came along,” he said. Akane frowned, lowering her head slightly, and returned to her food. Madara looked at everything and anything but her.

“You know, I could say the same about you,” she said.

“Hm?” he asked, only now glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

“I don’t understand you either. You do weird stuff. One minute you’re being nice and somewhat sincere, then the next you’re rude and nasty. I don’t know which to take seriously. At least with Izuna he always treats me the same way. He’s always kind.” Akane’s voice seemed to crack a little at the end, but Madara thought nothing of it.

“You aren’t here with the Uchiha for us to be friends. You’re here to aid us. Nothing more. Nothing l – "

“What if I want more!” She cut him off, tears threatening to spill, but she pushed them back. Madara turned to look at her fully now, his gaze, like usual, unreadable. He didn’t say anything, which gave her a bit of confidence to continue. “What’s the point of being here if - if it’s not going to be any different than that piece of shit village I left? I don’t want to be treated different because I’m an outsider! I’ve had enough of being the girl with no friends, the girl who can’t stand up for herself.” Her voice grew louder, though, she didn’t notice it at first. Madara didn’t say anything to stop her. Heads of passersby popped up and stared, but Akane continued on without a care in the world.

“I’m glad I found a few people here in this clan that treat me like a human being, but I’d really appreciate it if the person who brought me here - if he would at least treat me like I exist, like I have feelings, especially when I’ve done nothing for you to treat me otherwise!” Akane breathed, fists clenched tight. It was then she noticed all the faces staring in their direction. Why hadn't Madara just shut her up? She didn’t panic. Not this time. She wouldn't.

Akane forced herself to calm down, at least on the inside, because if anyone looked at her, they'd see a flustered woman with quite the angry expression. Moving to her feet, she shoved the chair back under the table. She stepped passed the Uchiha leader and through the shop doors.

“I’m going back to the hotel,” she said. Madara didn’t say anything to her, not another word, and neither did she. Akane followed the way they came, taking long strides back towards the hotel. The brunette questioned how their conversation started off so joyous and fun, and made a turn for the worst. Her heart beat painfully in her chest. Never in a million years did she think she’d tell the Uchiha leader off in front of a crowd of people.

“I’m an idiot, aren’t I?” Akane sighed deeply, looking back towards the shop. She half expected to see Madara strolling behind her, but he wasn’t. She sighed again. Of course he wasn’t. Why would he be? She was just a tool to him. Nothing more. Nothing less.

 

Instead of rushing back to the hotel, Akane roamed the local streets instead, exploring the tiny stores and stands to pass time and cool off. The sun lowered in the distance, and a cool breeze tickled the hairs on her arms. Every sudden noise, every presence she felt, she turned in hopes of seeing Madara, but he never showed, and she wondered what the feeling in her gut was: guilt for lashing out at him, or disappointment because he didn't run after her?

She glanced up to see the sun had set. Akane decided to head back, but instead found herself faced with a strange figure. She stiffened before the man, heart racing, images of her father flashing across her eyes. She took one step back.

"I need your help," the man said. She took another step. "I'm lost, you see."

"O - ok."   

"Think you could help?"

"I'm not - I'm not really from around here. I wouldn't know -"

"Come on." He stepped out of the shadows to reveal a round face, short brown hair, and eyes just as brown, a deep brown, earthy.

"Please," she said, hand inching down her thigh to the weapons pouch. The stranger noticed but let her grab a kunai, figuring she wouldn't know how to use it any better than the average person.

"Since you're not going to help, you'll just have to come with me." The Senju lunged towards her. Akane moved out of the way, but he was quick and shifted to her other side, wrapping one arm around her neck and the other around her waist. Akane struggled against the larger body, and when she tried to swing the kunai at him, realized it didn't reach. That's when she remembered, remembered what she was capable of, what Izuna had helped her with. She stole a sharp breath, focused her chakra, and -

"You bitch!" he spat, stumbling away from her, both hands pressed against the gash in his neck. Akane gazed down at the chakra blade covering the normal kunai before glancing back at the Senju who now dropped to his knees. Nearly tripping herself, she turned on her heels and dashed off, never looking back.

 

After running for what felt like hours, Akane came to a halt, placing a hand on an old building as she took a moment to catch her breath, kunai still in the other hand. She scanned the area, cursing under her breath for ending up in a deserted part of town. It reminded her of the night her father attacked her outside of the hospital. Where was Madara to save her now?

Pushing the hair from her face, she started off again, but this time, when she felt someone lurking in the shadows, she didn't have time to react. Before she knew what happened, Akane was captured. Her eyes went dark, and all she heard were the deep whispers of the two men dragging her away. The kunai slipped from thin fingers, clanking against the cool ground.   

 

Madara strolled into the hotel, a stick of dango in each hand. One for himself and the other for himself if Akane was still in that mood of hers. Biting his stick to free one hand, he opened the door to their room and stepped in. He immediately shut it behind him. No sign of Akane. Not a trace. He set the sweets on a small teacup plate and studied the room. Perhaps she left a note, but no. Nothing.

He stood in the middle of the room staring at nothing in particular, the gears in his head turning. He turned to the door.

"Madara, I'm spent!" Izuna jumped in. "Be a good Ni-san and rub my feet." He lifted a leg, wiggling it in his brother's face. Madara walked past him in silence. Izuna, losing and then regained his balance, went after him.

"What is it?" he asked, voice soft yet serious.

"She's gone."

"Akane? You lost her?"

"No."

"How do you lose a grown woman?"

"Izuna, silence. Something's not right."

"Hm?" Izuna looked up at his brother.

"We had an argument. She said she was coming straight here, but there's no sign of her. I can't sense her anywhere close by either."

"Oi, Nii-san, you don't think…"

"Senju are the only ones who know how valuable she is. To everyone else she's just an ordinary girl." Madara picked up the pace, marching out of the hotel. "If that dog Tobirama…"

"Let's go then."

"Ah."

 

Akane peeled open heavy eyes. She moved to put a hand to her throbbing head but found she couldn't. Glancing down at herself, she noticed her hands bound behind her back. Panic struck her. She sat up, mouth wide to scream, but Kaname, who sat nearby, moved quick, throwing a hand over her mouth. She squirmed against him, unable to hold back the few tears inching down her cheeks. She froze when Tobirama walked over to stand before her.

"Move," he told Kaname. Kaname was hesitant at first. "If you scream," Tobirama knelt to Akane's level, "well, do us both a favor and don't scream." Akane nodded, and Kaname pulled away. "Madara has you dressing like this? What else has he got you doing since kidnapping you?" he asked, eyeing her. Akane remembered her outfit, thinking she might have gotten a bit carried away when choosing.

"Kidnapping?" she said in disbelief. "He didn't kidnap me."

"You're telling me Uchiha Madara had nothing to do with where you are now?"

"Oh he has everything to do with where I am. He didn't kidnap me though." She sat up a bit more, wriggling her arms in discomfort. "You, on the other hand, you kidnapped me."

"Do you even know who I am, little girl?"

"Senju Tobirama," she replied, wondering where her confidence came from. It didn't matter. Confidence could be just what would save her.

"Does he talk a lot about me? Madara talks a lot. He's always saying something."

"He didn't kidnap me, back to your question. So if this is an attempt to save me, it's a mistake."

"So you just walk into the Uchiha compound to open arms and open homes?" Tobirama stood up.

"No. We made a deal. Madara helped me with….with an issue of mine, so I'm helping him in return. Hey, it's not your business anyway. Just untie me."

"I don't really feel like it," he said, picking at his nails. Akane narrowed her eyes at him. Tobirama had attacked her once before, Madara and Izuna hated him, and here he was again, belittling her and holding her captive. It wasn't confidence that drove Akane, but a bubbling - a growing hatred for the man.

"What - what do you want?" She dropped her shoulders with a sigh. Tobirama crossed his arms, chewing at his tongue. "Why am I here? You kidnapped me. I'm tied up. Please, I'm just - I was just traveling. I don't have anything -"

"Save it," he said. "You know we came after you before. I'm sure old Madara told you why. You've got skills we could use."

"So you attack us?"

"We're at war. Are you stupid? You think Madara would hand you over with a smile and _thank you_ card? Honestly." He shook his head. "It just so happens that the valuable medic running around with the Uchiha also happens to be…" He formed a seal. Akane stared on with wide eyes, waiting for an answer. He never replied. Instead, Tobirama threw a summoned scroll at her. Akane, who earlier cut her bonds with a chakra blade, caught the scroll without meaning to.

"I know you cut yourself free. Don't look so guilty," Tobirama said. She turned to the document with a clenched jaw, scanning detailed graphs and notes.

"What is this? It…" She recognized many terms, but couldn't understand the product as a whole.

"Keep - keep going," he said. Scrolling through, she eventually made it to the end. She looked up at Tobirama, scroll falling from her hands. She aimed to speak, but nothing came out. Wanted to move, but couldn't.  

"What - what is this? What does it - what?"

"You know full well. You may be stupid, but not that stupid. You're a medic after all."

"But this says - it says -" She couldn't find it in her.

"Yes, yes, Akane."

"My name? You know?" She crumpled the edge of the scroll without realizing, head spinning, heart hammering against her ribs.

"We have more in common than you think."

"No. No -"

"I'm your brother, Akane," Tobirama said.

"No. No!" She jumped to her feet. "No! I had one brother, and he died a long time ago. Is this some sick joke? A ruse to get me to join your side? No matter what, I'm not betraying Madara!"

"Sit. Down." He pointed to the ground. She fell quiet but remained standing. "Would I go to all this trouble? Forge a DNA test? What would even prompt me to think we were related? You're a miserable girl from a miserable town."

"You're sick! And you're at war with the Uchiha. You'd do anything to gain the upper hand. Anything to gain a weapon like my jutsu."

"Ho, Madara's trained you well. Brainwashed so quickly? I'm impressed."

"He didn't do anything!"

"The facts are in that scroll. We're related. I'm as surprised as you are. I didn't train my entire life in hopes of finding my long lost sister. It just happened."

"How?" Akane paced, tugging at her hair. "Tell me!" She pointed a finger.

"Some of that Uchiha charm is rubbing off on you…" He eyed her. "Stop yelling or I'll quiet you myself." Now he pointed a finger. "As for how Hashirama and I were graced with this sudden revelation, well you can thank Kaname over here." He pointed to the shinobi quietly standing by. Akane turned, eyes on Kaname. The name at first meant nothing to her. Just a shinobi with the same name as her dead brother, but now...looking at him, the way he stood, his eyes.

"You -"

"It's me, Akane."

Her world tipped, and Akane nearly hit the floor. She caught herself, clinging to the nearby tree. Tobirama sighed, irritated, tired. He formed another seal and the scroll vanished. Akane held herself, felt the knot twist in her stomach, struggled to breath.

"Kaname, grab her. We need to get moving." And just as Kaname moved to touch her, she shoved him back with a thrust of chakra and bolted. "Tch." Tobirama rubbed his face. Akane sprinted, praying her legs wouldn't fail her. She ran and ran, screaming when she hit a hard mass. She looked up, immediately falling quiet at Madara's stern expression, a finger held up to his lips in a _shush._

She circled behind him, a hand on his arm.

"Senju Tobirama and one other shinobi," she whispered. "There was a third, but he's not here." She jumped, spotting someone to her right, but eased into Madara when she spotted Izuna's sharingan.

"You dropped this," Madara said, handing her the kunai from earlier. "You might need it." As Akane opened her mouth to speak, Madara threw an arm across her chest, pushing her back to dodge the blurred figure that zoomed by.

"I was trying to avoid seeing your face, but it doesn't look like things are going my way," Tobirama said, glaring at Madara.

"Oh? Why so mean?" Madara said. He cracked his neck, crimson eyes never leaving the white haired Senju.

"Well for one, you've taken what's mine." Tobirama pointed at Akane.

"And what would that be?"

"That medic."

"Sorry, but she's the last one. You'll have to look elsewhere."

"I'm not leaving, Madara. Not without the woman."

"Challenge me, and you won't be leaving at all." The Uchiha shifted the slightest bit, hand resting on the handle of his sword. Akane swallowed hard, kunai trembling in her hand - though she was more afraid of Tobirama mentioning they could be related than an actual fight.

"Tch, arrogant as always, Uchiha. I'll have you know -"And before Tobirama could finish, Izuna appeared, crouched low before him, sword drawn, ready for a massive blow. He swung, but Tobirama dodged, barely.

Akane stared on with parted lips, never before seeing a dead serious Izuna; an Uchiha intent on killing the man before him. It sent a shiver down her spine, the good sort, the thrilling sort.

With Madara and Izuna handling Tobirama, Akane was about to sigh in relief but held her breath instead, whipping around to see Kaname lunge towards her. Without much thought, chakra shot to the edge of her blade, and she readied herself to fight, taking a stance Izuna had shown her during one of their training sessions. Kaname charged, aimed to hit, but it never came. Madara was too close. Hidden up in the trees, Kaname realized the only way to get to Akane was to separate her from Madara, Tobirama's original plan. Swallowing hard, he moved in towards the Uchiha leader.

Akane stumbled away from the crossfire, pressing her back against a thick tree, knuckles white around the knife. Izuna and Tobirama battled not far off, the clashing of swords ringing loud. Madara sensed Kaname waiting to attack, and so he too waited to strike.

"Didn't think you'd see me again, eh?" Akane stiffened at the words, turning slowly to see the shinobi from earlier, bandages wound around his neck where she had stabbed him. Something about him, about his eyes, his voice, the way he confronted her the first time, too similar to her father, too unsettling. "We need you alive, but that doesn't mean I can't rough you up a little for what you did to me." He attacked, sending her back, hitting the tree hard. Akane dodged a punch and ran towards the others, but he appeared before her in an instant with his own kunai and twisted lips.

"Stay away -"

"I'm really tired of these games. Do me a favor and cooperate." He inched towards her. He moved again, quick, knocking Akane to the ground. He stepped over her, legs on either side, gazing down with cold eyes. He threw out an arm, closing a fist around the collar of her top and yanked her up aggressively, coming face to face. In that moment, something shattered in Akane.      

Not a second later, a rush of chakra ruptured from her knee, nailing him, knocking the wind out of his lungs. And before either realized what was happening, Akane had him on his knees with a hand around his throat, hitting, once, twice, three times, four times, stabbing him until her arm up to the elbow was drenched in blood, stabbing him until he stopped squirming in her hold, stabbing him until she couldn't bear the ache in her arm.

She stepped back, watching the body fall over with a thud. Akane lifted both hands, gazing down at red stained palms. She stood numb, deaf, blind to all around her, suddenly dropping to her knees with a spine chilling scream.

Madara, after knocking Kaname back, turned, eyes widening at the sight. What had Akane done, and how had she managed to do it?  

"Madara -" Izuna was not quick enough. Abandoning the younger brother, Tobirama took advantage of Madara's surprise and attacked. Though skilled and fast, the Uchiha could not fully dodge the Senju, Tobirama's sword tearing through his side.

Madara took a step, nearly stumbled, a hand pressed against the wound. He turned to Tobirama with a wave of his own sword.

"Now we're talking!" he said, lips curling up to that smirk of his. Izuna landed softly beside his brother.

"Tobirama-sama," Kaname managed between coughs, moving to his side. "We should retreat."

"We'll do as I say."

"Sir, we're outmatched. Madara and his brother? Two sharingan. And she killed Jirou. Let's pull back." Kaname waited, a hand pressed to his own wound. Tobirama eyed the brothers, turning his face with a click of his tongue.

"Fine. Let's go."

"Not so fast!" Izuna charged, but Madara caught him by the back of his shirt, keeping him in place. "Madara!" He looked up to see the Senju had vanished. "I had them. Now they're gone."

"Killing Tobirama won't be so easy. Don't get worked up," Madara said. "Besides, we have a mess of our own to manage."

"I told you, you ruin everything." Izuna brushed himself off with a huff. "You're wound doesn't even look that bad."

"I'm not the mess."

"Hm?"

"She is." He pointed to Akane, still on her knees. Izuna thought to run over, but Madara held him back again, this time pushing his brother to the ground.

"What the hell?"

"Now is not the time for your sappy words of encouragement and all that garbage you two partake in." Madara started towards her. "Give her time." Izuna sighed, taking a moment to gather himself while Madara handled Akane.

"Oi," Madara said. Akane didn't move, hands in her lap, a few lingering tears. Madara glanced at Jirou's body. A mess. Crouching, he picked the kunai from her fingers and tossed it over his shoulder. He closed a hand around her upper arm and pulled her up with him.

"Izuna," he called out, flinching at the sharp pain in his side, having forgotten about his own wound for a moment. "We're going."

"Ah." The younger jogged over and followed close behind Madara who led Akane off, fingers tight around her arm. Izuna too, glanced over at the body, a feeling twisting in his gut, one he didn't like; though, as much as it bothered him, he couldn't begin to imagine the toll it took on Akane.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting the hang of this lovely site, so bear with me! This story is still very young, so feedback means everything. Arigato ♥ And if you're interested, I have a Facebook page for updates and better contact with readers: Facebook.com/Shadowbender16. It will take a little bit before all my things are transferred over to this site, so the updates relate more to my Quizilla account at the moment, but fear not, I'll do my best to get it done quickly!


End file.
